The Prophecy
by FairyTaleArchetypes
Summary: The Evil Queen's curse to trap them all in another world was never cast. She settles for cursing Snow more directly. Many years later, however, Regina's world will be changed forever after her ward, Henry, finds his birth mother and is obsessed with a prophecy that he believes has to do with her and the woman known as Emma Swan. AU - Takes place in EF/FTL SwanQueen and RedBeauty
1. Of Evil Queens and Bounty Hunters

**A/N: This will be a longer fiction, is AU, and as such the early chapters will be setting up the story. I will be trying to update once a week, but no guarantees. It may be more frequent, or more likely, less. No Beta, so all mistakes are mine. Comments, criticisms, and reviews welcome. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. This work is not intending to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only. **

_Of Evil Queens and Bounty-Hunters_

"No, no, no! Why do they have to run," Emma shouted to no one in particular. She slid her short-sword back into the scabbard at her back and ran after her quarry pulling up her hood against the light rain as she exited the inn. He ran out to the back alley, but Emma went out the front, knowing there was only one way out of that particular alley. She turned right and sure enough he emerged from the alley at the side of the inn, hesitating for a second before deciding to run left up the main street.

His hesitation was all Emma needed to take three long strides and launch herself at him, bringing him down sliding through the thick, cool mud, splashing mud and dirty water everywhere. She half noticed a small mounted group and heard the startled horses, but couldn't worry about them, since her target was a big man with whom one mistake could mean, at best she'll be starting over, at worst, end up hurt. Emma took advantage of his sputtering and coughing out the liquified road and quickly looped a pre-knotted length of rope around his wrist and yanked the arm up. As he tried to throw her off his back she put some weight onto her knee at his lower back and grabbed his other arm and forced it to the other where she completed securing his hands.

He now was shouting, "you've got the wrong man."

Emma shifted her weight, causing him to grunt, yanked his hair and growled "Tell it to the magistrate. Now, shut up before you get another mouthful of mud."

She rolled off and stood up, keeping the ends of the rope in her hand. It was only then that she realized that there were two armored men in front of her pointing pikes and an entire mounted group stopped in the street. She froze.

She kept her eyes on the two pikemen and saw one flick his eyes behind Emma so she knew that there was at least one more behind her. To her left she could feel one of the horses move closer, but her view was limited by the hood and she didn't want to take her eyes from the pikeman. She slowly reached for her sword at her shoulder and the knife in her belt. "He's mine, lawfully."

From above the horse she heard a rich chuckle.

"What a quaint way to land a potential husband. While I understand that common folk are somewhat less discreet about their liaisons, I strongly urge you to keep it indoors."

Emma snapped her head to the side and looked up at the owner of the voice. She was dressed in black riding leathers, knee high black boots, and a deep blue riding jacket that fit tight to her torso and was open just enough to show a hint of a dark corset and plenty of cleavage. Her dark hair was piled neatly off her neck in an elaborate style. But Emma could also clearly see splatters of mud on both the pants and the coat.

"Oh, he's a husband alright, just not mine," Emma said, lowering her hands. "The magistrate has a complaint from his wife's family. Apparently he felt that the financial obligations of marriage weren't important. I'm a bounty hunter, and I sure as hell would not be looking for a husband in this place" she adds pointing over her shoulder at the run-down inn.

From below her the big man stirs and starts to roll to try and get up, shouting "Don't let her take me to them your" but he never finishes because Emma uses her foot between his shoulders to shove him down.

She leans down and snarls "Stay put, and stay quiet or your in-laws and a magistrate will be the least of your problems."

"A bounty-hunter… how truly… pedestrian. But you've piqued my curiosity, so do tell: where would you look for a husband?"

Emma shakes her head, confused. "What ever gave you the idea that I was looking or even _want_ a husband? I am here doing my job."

The woman slowly looked Emma up and down. "Yes, what ever would give me that idea? Clearly dear, you'd be quite the catch." The woman raised her eyebrow but continued. "Perhaps we should take him off your hands since you so callously frightened our mounts, not to mention, probably ruined my favorite riding apparel."

"You can not be serious? This is my living and you don't get to just come in here and…"

She felt a sharp jab in her shoulder from the butt end of a pike and from behind her one of the pikemen said "Speak with respect, you are addressing royalty."

Emma didn't turn around, but looked directly at the dark-haired woman. "Yeah, well, so is she."

The woman eyes narrowed, and she laughed again. "Oh, do tell? We have a princess or a lady under all that filth and rough-spun?"

Emma felt herself blush at that, but kept the woman's gaze. "Emma of the House Swan, of the White Kingdom."

At that the woman's look grew dark. "And what is White Kingdom royalty doing here? Everyone knows that things are not particularly friendly between these the Summerlands and the White Kingdom."

"I was fostered since four outside the kingdom and little there interests me. I have spent most of life traveling lands and kingdoms, and I'm just passing through."

The woman said nothing for a moment. "I am sure how Princess Swan ended up a bounty hunter is an arresting story but, I've important things to attend to." While she chuckled at her own joke, her stress on 'important' and her tone told Emma just how unimportant she was to her.

"Well, in that case, we'll just be going as it's a long walk to the magistrate and my friend here has been less than cooperative. And umm, I could use part of the bounty to cover the damage to your uh…" Emma found herself gazing slowly up and down the figure of the woman, and hesitating momentarily at her cleavage.

"Oh, we'll take care of him. And unless he has a very large bounty on his head because he's committed a capital offense, I doubt you could afford this" she said as she waved her hand down her torso. The woman had obviously caught Emma's look, and her at her gesture Emma felt her face color again as her eyes were drawn to the generous show of cleavage. Emma shook her head and tried to focus and not stare at the gorgeous woman above her.

She was about to protest when the rider put a hand up dismissively. She turned to one of the pikeman and said "Pay our Princess bounty-hunter whatever his bounty is." Then her eyes went up and down Emma's body a second time, making Emma uncomfortable.

It felt predatory.

"And add another 100 to it. Our princess can perhaps get herself a better wardrobe."

And insulting.

The two pikemen in front of Emma grabbed her quarry and unceremoniously jerked him to his feet and led him off. The third pikeman came forward to Emma.

"1500 guilders," she said to him.

"Oh my, that hardly seems worth getting so… " she paused and again she moved her eyes up and down Emma's body. "Disheveled for. Better make it 200."

The man reached into his pouch and handed her the coin. With that woman spurred her horse forward and rode off, leaving Emma shaking her head and looking at her mud covered heavy cotton britches, shirt and leather vest. "And who the hell does she think she is?"

Emma sat at the small table in her room above the local pub, using her bread to mop up what was left of her stew. She'd been in the Winterlands for almost a year. Icevale was a good sized town, and her life here was pretty good. It was probably the most settled she'd been in while. She was still collecting bounties but she was doing so directly for the magistrate, which payed better than bounty-for-hire. Her room was over the kitchen and it was far quieter than those above the main room. It had been a long day and she was sore from yet another fugitive who decided that hitting her was an easy way to avoid the magistrate. She finished off her wine and was about to bring the dishes down to the kitchen when someone knocked on her door. She pulled the knife from the scabbard on the table and approached it.

Opening it slowly she was surprised to find a boy of about 9 or 10 looking up at her. "Are you Emma of House Swan?"

"Whose asking?"

"Please, just let me in. We need to talk."

"Look, I don't work on private contracts. Go see a magistrate."

"Please?" He looked at her with pleading brown eyes that reminded Emma of the puppies in the barn behind the inn.

"Yeah, okay. But make it quick." She opened the door and he walked in. He was well dressed, and clearly came from a merchant family or perhaps even minor royalty. "What do you want with me? Why are you here?"

"Uh, well… I came to find you. I'm Henry. I'm your son."

Emma stopped midway to closing the door. She felt her pulse racing and was determined to stay calm. _This can not be possible, _she thought. She slowly closed the door, and gestured to the chair. He sat and she crossed the small room to the bed and sat on it. She looked at him carefully. He had brown hair, and brown eyes - and honestly could have been anyone's kid. She didn't see herself, or her son's father in him.

"I don't have a son."

"Did you give birth 10 years ago, in the White Kingdom in the village of Firebird? Gave the child up?"

"I think that is a bit personal."

"But you are not denying it."

Emma sighed. "Look, even if that were the case, it doesn't mean were related. And, judging by the clothes on your back, I'd say you have a pretty good life. You should just accept that, and move on."

"No, I did research. I check the records of births, and all sorts of things, including prophesies. Trust me. And you need to come to the Summerlands. You are the only one who can help. You have to destroy the Evil Queen and prevent the destruction of all of the lands."

Emma shook her head. Could he really be her son? She'd been promised that he'd be a ward of someone important and well taken care of, but that she was never to try to find him. Of course, she knew from her own life that being a ward of important people didn't guarantee a happy ending. "I think you've been reading too many stories, and it's time for you to go." Emma stood and started for the door.

"If you don't come with me I'll call the local guard and tell them you kidnapped me."

"You're bluffing. I've played enough cards to know. I have the ability to tell when someone is lying."

The boy stood up and shrugged. "Think what you want," as he reached for the door.

"Okay, hold on." Emma said quickly. He might be lying but her curiosity gained the upper hand. "Why are you so sure? I mean how did you find me?"

Henry gives her a raised eyebrow. "Do you really think there are a lot of princesses running around collecting bounties? A princess giving birth without a husband was a bit of a scandal - people remember that sort of thing. You are known in many villages and towns."

Emma felt herself redden with embarrassment, but Henry smiled. "Its okay. I get it, and hey, probably happens more often than people want to admit," he said shrugging with what Emma took to be an apology. She nodded for him to continue.

"Anyway, I know you are my birth mother because, one prophesy refers to you as 'The White Swan without a kingdom to rule' and you are a princess of the House Swan, which just happens to be in the WHITE kingdom, but your father's lands are now ruled by a cousin."

Emma shook her head. "There are prophesies? Sheesh." Emma ran her hand through her thick blonde hair. "Even IF it were true, I'm think I negated that particular destiny since I'm hardly the image of anyone's princess and I am pretty sure they don't write prophesies about people like me. Besides, what my cousin rules I don't begrudge and it isn't a kingdom. It is just a tiny part of the White Kingdom and the Swans are not exactly high up on the succession list."

Henry looked frustrated, "But I'm sure it is about you. Thats not the only reason."

Emma looked at him. It was so easy at that age to think you had it all figured out, and so crushing when the truth was so disappointing. "Okay, and even if the description turned out to be me, I don't see how it connects to you."

Henry looked down. "That is more complicated. Can you just trust me for now? It is all in the prophesies and I'll show them to you."

"Enough prophesy for now, where are your parents? I'm guessing they will be none to happy that you took off to find me."

"I don't have parents. I just explained that YOU are my real mother. I do have a guardian." Emma guessed from his tone that he wasn't happy with that situation.

Henry shook his head again. "But, that's part of the prophesy too. And, it isn't about you being a princess. You are more than that. You are the Savior. Its all in my book," he said as he patted a bag carried over his shoulder.

"Savior? Of what exactly?" She heard some strange things in her travels, but this was just a bit more unbelievable.

"Well, that part is not really clear. But we can figure it out later."

"Yeah, that's the funny thing about prophesies; they are always worded vaguely and figuring out what they mean is tricky, and even then they never quite mean what you think they do. I've yet to meet anyone good at figuring out what those things are really saying. And sometimes people make bad decisions because they think they have it all figured out."

He was starting to look frustrated and Emma realized that having a philosophical debate with a 10 year old was not going to change his mind. She sighed and said, "Look, I get you believe all of that, but things are not as simple as you are making them out to be. I know that someone is probably worried senseless over you being gone. We need to get you back to your guardian, so let's go."

"But that is not what is suppose to happen. I came all this way to find you."

"I am not sure how you thought this was 'going to happen', Henry, but let me explain something I have learned: for the most part, life happens the way it does, whether you think its suppose to or not."

Henry remained quiet, but she could see the disappointment written on his face. Emma quickly bundled her clothes and personal belongings into her saddlebags, strapped on her sword, put her knife on the belt, and put on her cloak. She opened the door and gestured Henry through it.

He shrugged and walked out of the room as Emma followed. She spoke with the innkeeper and made arrangements for a pony for Henry.

Once at the barn, saddling the mounts she said, "So, who is your guardian and where we going?"

Henry smiled. "Capital of the Summerlands."

"Pommeria in the Summerlands? How did you travel all that distance on your own?"

"First I caught a ride with a farmer going to a market in another town. There I met a merchant who had business here, so I…" Henry paused and looked sheepishly at Emma.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I bribed him."

Emma shook her head, half impressed with the young boy's ingenuity. "You didn't answer my other question: who is your guardian?"

"Queen Regina of the Summerlands."

Emma stopped on the stairs, "Tell me you're joking? Your guardian is the one everyone in the White Kingdom and half of the others refers to as the Evil Queen?"

Henry stopped and turned. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "No one said being the Savior was easy."

_The hell with being a savior, I'm not looking forward to bringing home the ward of a queen who is probably thinking he's been kidnapped or worse. This is not going to be fun. This is going to be way worse that the biggest, baddest wanted man out there, _Emma thought as she they mounted the horses and headed out of the stables.

Three full days of hard riding, stopping only for a few hours rest at roadside inns, and finally Emma could see the castle. No point in stopping now, even though she was struggling to not fall asleep in the saddle as Henry already had. On the first day, she had borrowed a pony for Henry, who was a good rider, but it became clear several hours in that he could not keep up with that pace. She couldn't risk having him away from the queen any longer than necessary, so Emma had left the pony with a blacksmith she knew in the next village to insure that the pony was returned, and had Henry ride in front of her. Her mount could handle it, but she was admittedly getting sore from having less room in the saddle. She had Henry wear her hooded cloak and some less conspicuous clothing and so far, no one, including a few of the queen's soldiers they'd happened upon on the roadways had paid her much mind. Henry for his part seemed to sense Emma's concern with being asked who they were and stayed quiet. While the weather had been mild, she could feel Henry shiver so she pulled her cloak tighter around him.

It was late and the large town below the castle was quiet so they had no delays as she took the road that wound towards the imposing structure above them. It wasn't long before they came to the first guard station where a group of guards was talking with another who was holding a torch. He turned at looked at Emma. "What business do you have to approach the castle at this hour?"

Emma stopped her mount and raised her hands to show she was not holding a weapon. "I have business with Queen Regina. I found her son."

At that, all of the guards pulled their swords and surrounded her. The one with the torch stepped to her, looking at her carefully. She gently shook Henry. He yawned and looked around, confused. "Oh. Hi Graham," he said as he took off the hood and yawned.

"Master Henry. Your mother has had us searching the lands for you. She has been worried senseless. You've been gone nearly 10 days. Now come down and we'll bring you straight to her."

"Emma can bring me," he says pointing at her.

"Your majesty, she can come with us, but it is best if I bring you to the queen."

Emma leaned forward and whispered to him, "Henry, do as he says. "

He hesitated and looked at the guards and the one he called Graham. "You must not harm Emma."

"Of course not, Master Henry."

He nodded, and Emma grabbed him gently under the arms to slide him off as Graham stepped forward to take him. When Henry was on the ground he nodded and one of the guards grabbed the bridle of Emma's mount.

Graham spoke quietly, "Her majesty will want to speak with you. So if you'll just come with us."

Emma shook her head. "I'm just returning the boy. I'd prefer to be on my way if it's all the same."

He gave a small half-smile and shook his head. "I'm afraid that was not a request."

Emma nodded and handed her reins to the guard in front who walked her to his own mount, while Graham placed Henry on his mount and swung up behind him. Emma was then flanked by two more guards as they rode quickly up to the palace gates. Once inside, Emma dismounted with the others and they entered into a great hall of dark marble, lit by torches every few feet. Mirrors on the walls reflected the torchlight, making the room bright despite its cavernous size. On a raised dais she could see a dark marble throne with a much smaller throne next to it, lit by torches and a heavy chandelier directly above it.

They stopped about 5 feet in front of the dais, and Emma was about to say something when she heard the sound of a door opening in front of them, the sound of clicking heels, and then the ominous sound of the heavy doors behind them banging shut.

"Kneel," Graham ordered quietly.

Emma shook her head and hesitated as she saw the dark clothed figure moving towards them. The she felt the kick in her knees, felt her arms and shoulders grabbed and she was forced heavily to her knees on the marble floor. She had to stop herself from crying out as the pain of impact shot through her legs. From behind she felt someone grab her sword and knife, then her head was forcibly bowed. The steps came closer, halting directly in front of her but she could only see the dark skirts to the knee of whomever was standing there.

"This is the woman who had Henry?"

"I was just," Emma started before the guard on her left twisted her arm and someone behind her punched her in the ribs. She couldn't control the soft grunt that escaped her lips.

"I wasn't asking you, dear, I was asking my Huntsman."

"She was with Master Henry, your majesty."

"Bring Henry."

Emma thought she saw of flash of blue in as she watched the figure in front of her disappear from her limited view. The pressure on her shoulders was starting to hurt, and her arms were being held awkwardly.

Emma took a deep breath, trying to keep her anger from her voice. "Your majesty. I can explain."

From the dais she heard a dismissive "Let her up. We'll get to the bottom soon enough."

Her arms, shoulder, and head was released and Emma almost lost her balance. She awkwardly rose to her feet and almost gasped. In front of her was the woman she had a splattered with mud while detaining a man wanted by the local magistrate months before in a village a half-days ride from here. Emma remembered the guard saying _"you're speaking to royalty."_

_Well, that was an understatement, _Emma thought.

Again she heard that rich, dark laugh and looked up as the queen leaned forward on her throne. "If it isn't the princess bounty-hunter."

Before Emma could answer, the queen was down the steps and in front of Emma, grasping her jaw tightly. They locked eyes. In a low growl the queen said, "You found the boy who told you he was the ward of the queen so you thought you could come collect a bounty? Or did you have him kidnapped so you could return him and earn my favor, and a purse of gold?"

Emma suddenly felt incredibly warm. She blinked, and then caught herself glancing down at intensely red lips. Her glance shot back up and she tried to shake her head, more shocked than angry at the accusation. "No. No, that is lunacy. I brought him back to where he belongs, that is all."

"Let her go!"

The queen released Emma's jaw and both spun towards Henry who was running towards them, trailed by two other women.

Regina stepped back and held out her arm. Henry slowly came into her embrace. She knelt down so she was eye level with him and said. "Henry. I was so worried. I couldn't find you. I tried everything. I had no idea what had happened to you." Regina looked carefully at him, inspecting him for injury, then she noticed something on a cord around his neck. She pulled it out from under his shirt and he tried to stop her. "What is this?"

Henry just looked down at his shoes as she removed it.

"We'll discuss this later. Now, young sir, why did you leave, and what does this…" she paused and waved dismissively at Emma. "Woman, have to do with it?"

"She is my real mother. I did the research… I…"

Henry quieted under the intense look from the queen.

"I see. That will be all for now. I need to speak with Mistress Swan, and I need you to go with Red and Belle now. It's well past your bedtime. We will talk in the morning."

Henry nodded as a tall, dark-haired woman stepped forward. "Come, Master Henry."

Behind her, the other woman said "I'm sorry, your majesty, this may be partly my fault. He's been in the library often, but I really wasn't focused on what documents he was reading."

"It is fine, Belle. He has always been a curious boy… and somewhat… creative. We will talk later."

Belle curtsied and followed Red who had now picked up a very tired Henry.

The queen turned back to Emma, but then looked to the Huntsman. "Leave us."

He bowed and the contingent of guards exited from the hall as Regina moved back and sat on the throne.

"Well, it would seem I reached a conclusion without all of the information. I can only say that I have been worried about Henry for days,"

Emma nodded but unsure if the queen was offering her an apology.

"When I took guardianship of Henry, I was assured that his mother would not seek him out."

"That is true. He found me."

"Do I have to worry about you?"

"No."

"And his father."

"There is one."

"Do I have to be concerned about him?"

"No. He doesn't know he even has a son."

The queen snorted. "Oh, how perfectly and thoroughly non-traditional you are." Her gaze once again traveled up and down and Emma could not control the tightness in her stomach and could not stop her own gaze from lingering on the queen's cleavage above her plunging neckline.

"Here is the situation, Mistress Swan: I have raised Henry. He is doing just fine without you, and will continue to do so. You, on the other hand, best find a road leading out of my lands, and stay away. If my men find you anywhere within my borders after sun-up I promise that things will become very unpleasant for you. Royal blood or not. I suggest you take the eastern road, as it is the shortest road to the border."

"What will you tell Henry. He took a serious risk to find me. Obviously it was important to him."

The queen stood up, her face a mask. Her tone however, was clear.

"Henry is a child. He will get over you abandoning him again soon enough."

Emma tried to keep her face neutral and not let the Queen see the hurt and anger she felt at those words. Words she knew were probably true.

The queen sighed deeply. "Huntsman," she said, not much above conversational level. Again, Emma saw a blue flash, this time clearly along the wall. Almost instantly she heard the heavy doors open behind her and the sounds of boots on the floor.

"Do you love him?"

The queen stared at her a moment, head tilted, as if debating if she was worthy of an answer. "Of course I do."

Emma nodded, but remained quiet. She then bowed slightly, eyes never leaving the queen. "I'll be on my way then." Emma turned and walked calmly towards the Huntsman who nodded at the queen then walked beside Emma.

"Your weapons will be returned to you when we reach the village road. You can easily make the border before sunrise."

Emma knew she was probably riding too fast for the weather, but she just wanted to cross the border as soon as possible. Although the moon was only a day or two past full and out, a ground fog had developed in the last hours. She had taken a break an short time ago, and during it, she discovered Henry's satchel in one of the saddle bags. While it was too dark to read, she knew the book he spoke of was inside. She considered turning around, but realized that it would make it unlikely, particularly with the thickening fog, that she would make it to the castle, and then back to the border by sunrise, and somehow, she didn't see the Queen as understanding. She would just pay a messenger to return it and be done with it. _All of it; the boy, the prophesies, the whole life she'd chosen to give up when she handed him over, _she thought as she could feel herself tighten with anger.

Struggling to focus and let the anger go, Emma considered her options. Henry may indeed be her son, but she had willingly given him up and had made her peace with that decision long ago. This shouldn't change anything. She had always hoped that the child she had given birth to had a good home and was loved. Queen Regina had not been lying when Emma had asked if she loved him - yet something nagged at her. Clearly he was in a good situation, even if he couldn't see that. The boy didn't seem particularly happy. But then, he also seemed to have created a story around her, like all children who didn't know their real parents.

Emma could understand that - at his age, she too created fantasies about her real parents. {Only the smallest circle of Prince Roland Swan knew that his wife's child died days after birth and they took her in as a newborn. But none in the Swan family had ever revealed to her who her real parents were. After Roland and his wife's deaths, she was always the outsider.} But as an adult, she knew that stories you made up of who your parents might be were usually just that: stories.

Would knowing the reality of who she really was help or harm Henry? The Queen was probably right - if she left now, he'd probably be hurt and angry, but he would get over it. Perhaps it was time for her to leave the Enchanted Forest and even these lands altogether. There were other lands and worlds to see. She spent her life moving - from one fosterage to another, from some distant relative to another family friend, from one kingdom to another and even traveled to lands few even knew existed. As an adult she continued that pattern, rarely in one place for more than a year or two. Maybe she would go to Tamriel, or EarthSea or even Alagaësia - she'd always liked dragons. She probably had enough gold saved up to buy passage or find a worlds traveller to take her or portal keeper willing to open a doorway. There was always a way for those who knew where to look and who had the means to pay the price.

Her attention was jerked back to the horse when she suddenly decelerated and came to a halt. At first Emma saw nothing through the fog but the horse was skittish and stepping backwards, snorting. Then she saw a shape emerge from the fog directly in front of her. It was a large grey wolf, snarling, teeth bared.

"Easy now" she said out loud, stroking the neck of the horse. Her eyes however, never left the wolf. She reached slowly for her sword, quickly sliding it out. She looked around but didn't see any other wolves. She didn't want to wait for the rest of the pack, so slowly she started moving the horse backwards, hoping to put a bit more distance between them. She didn't relish the thought of turning her back on the wolf but there wasn't really an option. The road was too narrow to turn around and she knew that she'd have to make a sharp turn into the tree-line.

The wolf did not close the distance but instead sat back and howled. Before his call was even complete, Emma heard several return calls from ahead and to her right. She dug her heels into the mount and jerked him to the left, and the horse bolted. The immediate woods near the road were not intensely thick and Emma rode low to the horses neck, pushing her to as much speed as she thought the could manage. After several moments, she realized the wolves were not pursuing and she straightened up. She headed back towards the roadway, hoping to pick up a side road she'd passed a short while ago and perhaps then circle around the pack area. She could see the thinning trees of the roadway and as the horse reached the worn path turned again to be sure they weren't being followed when she felt the impact of a thick branch with her shoulders and felt herself lifted from the mount. She seemed to float for a brief second then felt the air rush from her lungs and a sharp pain in the back of her head as she impacted the hard ground. Then everything went black.


	2. Welcome to the Summerlands

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read/followed/reviewed. Feedback is always appreciated, as good word of mouth. I apologize for the lack of distinction between scenes in the first chapter - first time uploading. This chapter's scenes should be separated. All mistakes are mine - no beta - and I intend no ****infringement, as this work is not for profit.**

_Welcome to the Summerlands_

Emma could feel the pounding in her head before she opened her eyes. She lay still for a moment and realized she was not outdoors or on the cold hard ground, but on a thin straw mattress. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see the iron bars and groaned, both at the pain and at where she found herself. Slowly she sat up, and felt the back of her head. It was dry, but there was a good sized lump where she'd hit the ground last night.

"Ah, you are awake."

She looked up to see Graham. "How?" It came out as more of a grunt than a question.

"Some of the patrol guards found you near the border."

Emma rubbed her head and sighed. "I was probably feet from the border. Couldn't they have just tossed me over?"

Graham laughed lightly. "Perhaps, if they hadn't found you in a position clearly going back towards the kingdom."

She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "There was a wolf. I couldn't cross there."

"A wolf? No pack hunts that area. Too close to the border."

Emma was about to ask how he knew when suddenly there was a burst of purple smoke and when it cleared Regina stood there, clearly disconcerted. "Huntsman, Henry is gone again."

But before Graham could reply, Regina saw Emma. "What are YOU doing here, and what did you do with Henry."

Emma stood despite the throbbing in her head. "I didn't do anything to Henry. In fact, I have a pretty good alibi since I've been locked up here. But finding people is what I do, so if you let me out, I can help find Henry."

Regina stood for a long moment, then said "Let her out. Meet me in the war room." She disappeared in a haze of purple.

"Great, magic. Well, at least I know those stories are true," Emma muttered to herself. If Graham heard her he ignored it as he unlocked the cell.

After several flights of stairs and turns down three corridors Emma and Graham entered a room to find Regina and the two women she had seen the night before sitting at the table. Both women looked at Emma, then the queen who simply motioned to a empty chair. Emma sat and started to introduce herself. "I'm Emma, Henry's…"

The queen cut her off. "The woman who gave birth to Henry."

Graham coughed lightly and Regina nodded. I'll have the men search the immediate grounds and castle as well as the town. He can't have gone far, even if he managed to take a mount. But your majesty, what is preventing you from using a locator spell?"

"I took a charm off of him last night, but it seems our Henry has another. I'll be thoroughly searching his room when we are done here. Huntsman, after we find Henry, bring me that idiot old woman from the village who styles herself an apothecary. I would know her charms anywhere. Some time in the dungeons should make her more selective about to whom she sells her wares." Graham nodded. Regina looked at the tall brunette. "Red?"

"I'm sorry your majesty, but this morning's rain is making tracking very difficult. I'll begin a perimeter search and the roads leading from the castle and village. Perhaps I'll pick up his scent."

Emma decided not to focus on why Red would think she could smell a 10 year old boy but instead sat up and quietly said, "How did Henry get enough money to bribe a merchant to bring him three days hard ride from Pommeria and to not ask questions?"

Everyone's head turned to her. The queen looked most shocked. "Henry did what?"

"When I asked him how he made it so far on his own he told me he bribed a merchant. Considering the boy's clothing marked him as well-off, I'm sure it cost him a decent sum of gilders."

Red hung her head as she said "I'm afraid that may be my fault. The day before Henry went missing I went to get some funds for the kitchen staff to purchase supplies. I went to open the lock box, but the key wasn't where I usually place it. I went check my rooms but couldn't locate it. When I came back to the kitchens, I found the key on one of the tables, but don't remember leaving it there. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now thinking about it, I realize that Henry has seen me use the key often since he spends so much time there with me. I'm guessing if I check the figures, the lock box is very short. I am sorry, your majesty."

"You should be more careful. Henry shouldn't be spending so much time there." Her tone was cold and her words clipped.

Red said nothing but did not raise her head. The queen tapped her nails repeatedly against the arms of her chair.

Emma continued, "That explains one thing, but what about these books Henry talks about? Prophesies and such?"

"Mistress Swan, I have no idea of what books you are speaking. Henry's studies are well supervised and studying ridiculous prophesies is not suitable for a boy his age - or for anyone come to think of it."

Belle shifted uncomfortably across from Emma, and the queen turned. "You know these books?"

"Yes your majesty. Several months ago, Henry came to me asking about prophesies. He said he needed it for an assignment from Master Greenbrier. I'm sorry, I did not think to check. Master Henry has always been such a studious boy. I had no idea that whatever he found was not for his studies."

The queen stood and lead forward, palms on the table. "You had better hope he is found unharmed or you will all regret your negligence." Her voice was barely louder than her usual speech, but everyone jumped at it. Emma could have sworn there was hot breeze that ruffled the parchments in front of her.

With that the queen turned and strode towards the door, but stopped and turned back. "Mistress Swan: have a nice journey back to whereever it is you left before arriving here. Huntsman!"

Emma was sure that what she really was saying was 'get out, and I don't care if you have a miserable trip.' Graham jumped from his seat and raced to catch up with her as she swung the door open and stormed off down the hallway. "Icevale," Emma muttered. "Like anyone cares."

There was awkward silence in the room. Emma noticed that Red reached briefly for the other woman's hand to give a gentle squeeze, earning a weak smile from Belle. Emma shook her head. "Listen, I know we don't know each other, but from where I'm sitting, I can see you both care for Henry and the queen is looking for someone to blame. I'm not leaving until he is found. But I need to know what Henry likes to do."

Red and Belle looked at each other and Red nodded once. "I'm going search the perimeter. Tell her whatever she needs to know." Belle nodded as her eyes followed the woman out the door.

Belle looked at Emma and gave a soft smile. "You are really Henry's birth mother?"

Emma nodded. "We can discuss that later. What does Henry like to do? Where does he go when he is upset? Anything you can tell me could help."

"You don't think he's caught another ride to some other village?"

"No. He came looking for me. I think he is just looking to delay the inevitable 'talk' her majesty promised last night."

Belle raised her eyebrow but chose not to comment. "Sometimes he goes to the village, but always with an armed escort."

Emma shook her head. "I doubt he'd make it past the guard posts, which I am sure her majesty warned not to let Henry pass."

Belle nodded. "He loves to spend time in the library, but we've already looked there. He likes to ride and he enjoys his lessons with the swords master, but we'd know if he were there when he isn't supposed to be there. He used to always try to skip lessons on nice days to watch the men train, but the queen put a stop to that. Most days he is in school lessons and only goes to the stables or practice fields with Graham for his lessons there.

Emma nodded. "Thank you."

Before Belle could ask for what she was being thanked, Emma headed down the corridor. When she came across a guard she asked how to get to the practice yards. After several wrong turns, Emma finally found herself on the castle grounds headed for the practice fields. She could see groups of men practicing swordplay and archery, as well as mounted men using pikes and lances at wooden targets. Across the fields she found what she was looking for - the stables and out buildings.

Emma went into the stables and a young boy stood up. "My horse, saddle, and bags were brought here last night." He nodded and pointed to a saddle rack, where she saw hers. She opened one of the saddle bags and pulled out Henry's satchel, and slung it over her shoulder.

She stepped out and went around the back side of the stables. The layout of the grounds was similar to the fields of a cousin with whom she lived when she was Henry's age. There was, next to the stable, a small thatched shed which housed the hay. It was a low stone building with only a narrow alley between it and the back of the stables. As soon as she saw the boxes, she knew her hunch was right. Next to the structure's wall were carefully laid boxes, similar to what the kitchen staff would use to carry food from market. They were laid out in a stair-like pattern making the roof accessible.

Emma quietly climbed up and as her head rose above the roofline she could see the bottom of a pair of small boots. Henry lay prone on the roof, his head just above the peak, giving him what Emma knew was a great view of the practice going on in the fields. She had done exactly the same when her guardians had told her that swordplay was not suitable for a princess.

"Hey there," she said calmly, trying not to startle Henry. She had to admire his spot - well hidden without really hiding. Guards would have walked right below him, but the narrow space between the buildings would have made it impossible, even if they looked up, to see him. As long as he stayed low, his dark hair would be difficult to spot when looking at the roof from the fields.

He turned back to see Emma and smiled.

"May I?"

He nodded and she carefully crawled her way across the thatch and lay on her stomach as she looked out at the practice fields.

"You found me."

"I used to do the same thing when I wanted to watch the men practice or to just get away. So you know they are looking for you, right?"

"Yes."

"The queen is worried. First you disappeared for more than a week, then show up with me; she doesn't get this." Emma rolled to her side to face him.

"She's evil."

"Henry, that's not true. Maybe strict, but evil? What have you ever seen her do, or what has she ever done to you that is really evil?"

Henry rolled to his side and looked at her, frowning.

"But even you said it - people think she's evil."

Emma shook her head. "There are lots of things people say, and lots of stories, but that doesn't make them true." She pulled his bag over her head and placed in front of him.

"Did you read it?"

She shook her head, trying to keep the tears from coming. This was harder than she thought it would be. "Listen. I'm not good at this. The queen… well, she's raised you, and she does love you. No one who is evil can love, right?"

"She's pretending."

"Henry, stop. I told you I can tell when people are lying, and I can tell she's not pretending."

Henry touched her hand. "I know you had to give me up because you thought it was my best chance. I'm not mad. I understand. Besides, it was all foretold in the prophesy. I mean, I've have some of it figured out, but…"

"Not the prophesy again? Listen we need to go back to the palace before your mother tears up the town looking for you."

"Will you stay? Just for a month? Or even just a week? Stay. You'll see, things will all make sense."

They both started to slide towards the edge. "No promises. The queen doesn't seem to want me here."

"But I do, and she does try to make me happy," Henry said with a grin.

* * *

This time, the Huntsman escorted her alone, and she was allowed to keep her weapons. They stood at the entrance to what may have been one of the queen's private chambers - it had comfortable seats by the fire, books and scrolls on shelves, a desk and chair and a small table with chairs. She rose and looked at Emma, then Henry, then Emma again.

"Henry, go to your room. We will discuss this later."

"I want Emma to stay for a bit. She's my real Mom." Emma cringed at the tone and could see the anger and hurt in the queen's eyes for a moment, but then it was gone, replaced by an unreadable expression.

"Henry. Now is not the time for this. Do as you have been told."

Henry storm off and Regina nodded. The Huntsman left and shut the door.

"I suppose I have to thank you for finding him again."

Emma nodded. "I don't want you to worry - I'm not here to take him away from you. But now that I know he wants to get to know me, I'd like to stay around a bit, to get to know him a little."

Regina moved close to her. Emma's instinct was to move back but she wasn't about to give ground. Queen or not, she didn't like to be intimidated. "I don't think that is best for Henry."

"He's just going to keep trying to run and find me. He's a little boy, but he's seems lonely."

"You know nothing about his life."

Emma nodded. "I would like to change that."

The queen stared at her long and hard, but Emma didn't look away from her intense gaze. "Do not try to take him from me, Mistress Swan. You have NO IDEA what I'm capable of."

The queen turned away and walked towards the fire. The doors behind Emma opened and she knew she'd been dismissed.

She made a curt bow, and exited, heading back the way she came. As she turned a corner, she saw the woman named Red coming towards her.

"Thank you for finding Master Henry."

Emma nodded as the woman turned and continued walking with her. "He seems like a good boy. Smart."

The tall woman laughed. "Too smart it would seem." As they exited the palace, Red stopped. "I'm Red, by the way. My grandmother runs an inn here in Pommeria. You can find it not far from main crossroads, on the road leading west out of the village."

Red laughed when she saw the smirk on Emma's face. "I wasn't implying anything - just the easiest way to describe the location. I'm guessing you are staying for at least the time being."

"Looks that way. I don't know how long, but I also don't want Henry taking off again trying to find me."

Red nodded. "I have to go, but ask for Granny Lucas. Tell her I sent you and she'll see you get the best meal in town and a nice room."

Emma nodded. "Thanks. This will not cause any problems for you, I hope."

The tall brunette smiled softly. "I'll be fine. Her majesty is very protective of Henry, and on a good day she is…" She paused, searching for the right word. "Complicated. But we've know each other for a long time."

"I get that I'm not what she woke up expecting, and I am sure Henry's absence was frightening. So, I'm trying not to judge."

Red nodded and went back into the castle. Emma turned towards the stables to pick up her belongings and her horse.

It was nearly sunset when she entered the inn which was clean and the crowd of patrons was not too rough looking. Emma made her way to the bar and spotted an older woman who was busy lecturing a boy barely old enough to shave.

"By all that is sacred, how many times have I told you to check the loaves before the sand runs out of the timer? You're lucky I don't put a crossbow bolt in your backside. Maybe it will help you remember, since nothing else has."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle. The woman turned to her and glared at her a moment as she approached. Then her glare turned to a smile. "Red sent you?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you…" but the question died on her lips as the woman just waved her hand in dismissal.

From a seat a couple of feet away, a man let off a soft howl. Red's grandmother grabbed the heel of a burnt loaf and flung it at man who snatched it before it hit him. The older woman snarled at him and said, "Bet you can't catch a bolt before it strikes right between your ugly eyes. And if you don't like the company, you can always see if any other inn puts up with you."

The man chuckled and said "You'd miss me too much, Granny."

The woman just shook her head and turned back to Emma. "Sorry. I'll have a room made up for you. If you're hungry I've got some steak and kidney pie, or some venison stew. No bread though."

Emma laughed. "Pie sounds great."

* * *

Regina softly closed the door behind her and sat on the bed next to Henry, who had said nothing when she entered. His stare was cold and Regina sighed as she placed a hand gently on his shoulder. Henry jerked and turned his whole body away from her. She felt the flair of anger and her magic tingle, but she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Henry, I am not angry. You were gone for days and it scared me. There are dangers out their beyond the palace and I couldn't find you. I feared the worst."

Henry said nothing.

She tried a different approach. "I had no idea you wanted to know your birth mother. You could have come talk to me."

Still nothing.

"You have to remember, I wanted you. I chose you. She gave you up. Besides, we know nothing about her."

Henry rolled over and stared at her. "I know she's good!"

Regina couldn't help but notice the emphasis on 'good'. She sighed again and resisted the temptation to brush a stray lock from his brow.

"She chases and captures bad guys," he says, as if that fact explained everything.

"It isn't that simple, Henry. You are a child and there are things you can not understand yet."

"Why does everyone keep saying that. I mean, you raised me to be smart," Henry muttered. He wasn't sure if she heard him or had just chosen to ignore her. So he sat up and said, "I want her to stay. Please don't make her leave."

Regina looked at him carefully. She tried to keep her expression neutral but she had a difficult time denying Henry. Lately he has been so distant; no spontaneous hugs, no silly games and he was altogether more serious.

"I will not force Mistress Swan into anything."

Henry's face lit up with a smile.

"But," she continued. "I will decide when and how of often she will see you." Henry frowned, but she needed to deal with Henry's careless adventure. "In fact, as of today, you will no longer be able to go into Pommeria without either myself, Red, or Belle. And this week you will not leave the confines of the palace - not even to the yards or stables."

Henry made as if to protest, but she held up her hand. She tilted it palm up and there was a small cloud of purple and a box appeared in it. She reached in and pulled out several charms Henry had hidden. He turned bright red but kept quiet, thankful he'd hidden his book in the hay-shed.

"And you should never buy charms or potions you know nothing about. You prevented me from finding you, and it could have ended with your death. You may not like it, but I will protect you. You have a choice, young man. You can either promise not to try to deceive me with such charms and earn my trust, or I will use an enchantment that will let me find you no matter what. I would prefer if you would be honest."

Henry looked up at his guardian. "If I'd have been honest and told you I wanted to find my birth mother, would you have helped me?"

Regina paused for a moment. "I guess we will never know, no will we?"

* * *

Emma awoke to the banging on her door. When she opened her eyes, she knew she had slept late into the morning. But between the trip to return Henry with few stops, her late-night attempt to leave the Summerlands, stressful day yesterday, and the lump on the back of her head, she felt her rest was well deserved. She ignored the first knocks, hoping whoever it was decided to leave her in peace.

At the second pounding, louder than the first, she groaned and left the warm bed. She was clad only in a open-throated tunic that hung to her upper thigh, but at this point she really didn't care. Chances were it was a servant of the inn checking to see if she wanted breakfast.

Running her hand through her hair as she opened the door Emma said half mumbling, "I don't want breakfast and I don't need the room…" she stopped as she took in the person standing there. It took her a moment to realize who was standing in front of her. "Your majesty," she said, inclining her head a bit. She stood there awkwardly, unsure of what she should do.

The queen's eyes surveyed her body and she smiled and Emma could feel the blush coming on.

"So tell me, is the benefit of being a bounty hunter as opposed to a princess that those wanted by the law only start their day when the sun reaches it's zenith?"

"I'm not working, and I've had a rough couple of days."

"Have you now, dear?"

Emma tried to control her temper, if only because she wanted to see Henry, and this woman controlled that. "What can I do for you, your majesty?"

The queen held up a basket of apples. "I thought I would bring you these. Pommeria is know across the kingdoms for it's apples, and these are from my own tree."

Emma took the basket and walked back into the room to place them on the small table. She could feel the queen's eyes on her and at the last second decide to bend to place them on the floor, knowing she was giving the woman a bit of a show. Emma swore she heard a small gasp, but when she turned back the queen's features revealed nothing.

"Thank you. Is there anything else?"

The queen looked straight at Emma. "Henry has asked that he be allowed to get to know you. While I am not particularly happy with that, I have agreed to see how it goes. You may spend some time with him at his sword lessons until dinner, twice a week."

"Uh, Thank you," Emma stuttered.

"You may start next week, as he is currently restricted to the castle since he saw fit to go on his own little adventure."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that. You won't regret this, I promise."

"Mistress Swan, please do not make promises. When you leave - and you will because you always do - I will be left picking up the pieces. I would ask however, that when the instinct to run kicks in, that you do so then and there, without hesitation. The sooner it happens the easier it will be on Henry."

"I won't."

The queen held up her hand and leaned in, her face inches from Emma's. Emma couldn't help but look at the woman's red lips and the small scar on the upper one. The lips formed into a smile, but when Emma raised her eyes to meet the rich brown ones in front her, they told a different story than the lips.

"If you hurt Henry in any way, Mistress Swan, I will find you, and rip your still beating heart from your chest. I will destroy you."

"You'll have to pardon me, your majesty, but you know nothing about me. But, I'm happy to share one thing: I don't like being threatened." Emma held her gaze, and she was determined not to be the one to flinch.

The queen's smile turned into a smirk. "Well, I shall take that under advisement," she chuckled. Her smirk never left, but her tone was unmistakably serious as she said "As for knowing you, we shall see, Mistress Swan. We shall she."

With that, the woman turned and headed down the corridor, leaving Emma with her heart beating quickly. Whether it was fear, or anger, or something else entirely, she wasn't sure.


	3. Prophesies and Pirates

**A/N Thank you to all those who everyone who have commented or reviewed (it is always good to hear other's thoughts) for those who are following, and those who just choose to read. I couldn't sleep and I was able to write more than I thought, so here is another chapter. **

**No beta - mistakes are my own. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. No infringement intended as this is a work written with no plans of profit. **

**Thoughts, comments, critiques welcome. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Prophesies and Pirates**

Emma watched as Henry finished his practice with the sword-master — a small, agile man named Felix who seemed to be able to keep Henry focused despite the fact that he had seen Emma's arrival and was clearly trying to show-off for her. When they bowed to each other at the end, Henry turned to run to Emma, but Felix put his hand on the boy's shoulder and pointed to the barracks, where Emma knew he would be expected to return his sword after cleaning it.

While waiting, Emma introduced herself to the sword-master.

"He seems to work hard and listen. Is he learning more than just bastard sword?"

Felix smiled and nodded. "He is good for his age, better than many of his peers. And yes — bastard sword is his favorite, but he is actually much better with a short-sword. He's also frighteningly accurate with knives. We haven't started mounted fighting yet because he is still learning advanced riding. He is decent with the hand ax, pike, and battle ax, but he still thinks of them as 'commoner' weapons and doesn't feel he needs to learn them. But he is a true prince and believes that he should be in heavy armor with bastard sword leading his army into battle."

Emma laughed. Her own preference for a short-sword and a knife was because she knew that she was more effective with those weapons, and being the hero was never a role she wanted. "He's young, he'll figure out that in a battle, anything is a weapon when you need one."

"Sometimes I believe he thinks his determination will make up for any shortcomings in technique."

Emma shook her head. "I don't know if I'd want to rely on that in the thick of a fight."

"And so we practice and I remind him that he must fight well with any weapon."

"Good advice." She was about to ask more, but from behind her she heard Henry running towards her, enthusiastically calling for her.

"Emma, did you see?"

She nodded to Felix who withdrew and Emma turned to Henry.

"Yes, I did. You are quite the swordsman already. But if you'd like some free advice," Emma paused to see his reaction.

The boy smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, practice your footwork. Your feet are giving away your next move."

"But how can I do that? If I am looking at me feet I'll will not see the enemy's sword."

Emma laughed. "I said practice, but I didn't mean at the same time. Footwork can be practiced anywhere: at your desk, walking down the corridor, under the dining room table."

Henry nodded at her as if she just said the most important thing in the world. She laughed and mussed his hair. "So, what shall we do before dinner?"

"Come on, I want to show you something."

Henry took her hand and he led her across the fields to the hay-shed where she had found him the previous week. He went inside and emerged with his satchel and started to climb to the roof. Emma said nothing guessing what was in the satchel, but instead just followed. She had been wondering when they would get to this discussion, but she had been hoping she would have some more time before having to tackle the imagination of a ten year old boy.

The sat on the slope of the roof, where no one would be able to see them, and Henry removed an older leather covered book and brought out a small cloth covered book held together by leather strips through the binding and pages. When he opened it she could tell was his own journal or notes from the child-like writing covering the pages. It wasn't neat so she knew it wasn't a practice book for writing or sums.

"Okay, so this is the most important book," he said pointing at the leather bound book. "It is a bit like a collection of prophesies from different sources that are connected to what is referred to as 'The Prophesy of The Hearts'."

Emma tried not to laugh but wasn't completely successful. Henry raised an eyebrow and frowned and she felt like she'd just been scolded by him, even though not a word left his lips. He clearly learned that from his guardian.

"Sorry, it's just that it sounds so… I don't know… all flowery and happy. I mean, how bad could something named "The Prophesy of Hearts' be?"

Henry was clearly frustrated. "Emma, this IS serious. Its all about preventing the end of our entire world, and maybe even other worlds."

Emma tried to keep her face neutral as she nodded. "Okay, so why don't you tell me why it is called that."

"Well, I'm not completely sure. I mean, lots of the people are referred to by something about their hearts. But I haven't figured out _why_ they do that."

"So, who is involved in the prophesy?"

"I haven't figure out everyone - there is someone called the dark-hearted one, and another called the heartless one, then there is the stone hearted one." Henry was ticking them off on his fingers. "Oh, and the white hearted one; that's you, I think."

"I thought you said I was the savior or something?"

"Well, that's what gets confusing. Some people are referred to by more than one name. I mean, all of this isn't from one source. This author collected all he could find on certain prophesies from different prophets and seers. All of it relates to some event that has to be stopped or it will be goodbye to our world — maybe even all the other ones."

"Henry, what do you know about other worlds?"

The boy shrugged. "Not much. I mean, I know there are lots of them. That some things we think are stories are really things that happened in other worlds. Mother won't talk about them much, but I am pretty sure she can go between them."

"Well, considering she has some pretty powerful magic, yeah I would venture to guess she could." Emma decided that for the time being she was not going mention to Henry that she too could and has travel to different worlds.

"Okay, so what does your story have to say about the 'evil queen' and why do you think it is your mother?"

Henry gave her a look that told her he thought she was being pretty dumb. "I thought you said you knew that prophesies were vague and complicated. You don't think they referred to her by name or even as the Evil Queen, did you?"

Emma held up her hands in surrender. "Maybe you should just explain."

Henry nodded. "I think Mother is the one called 'the dark-hearted' one because of all the things she did that blackened her heart."

Emma shook her head. "Honestly, I think that is an exaggeration."

"As if cutting out her own father's heart to cast the dark curse didn't make her heart darken? Well, I mean, she ended up not casting it because the curse was actually made by the Dark One - you know, Rumplestiltskin?"

She nodded. Everyone knew of him and his dark power.

"When the Evil Queen realized he must have some hidden plan. She didn't trust him and knew he used people to get what he wanted."

Emma looked up in surprise. She'd heard this story and knew it had taken place nearly three decades ago. "Are you talking about the Evil Queen who tried to keep Snow White from her true love, but when that didn't work she showed up at the wedding threatening to trap everyone in time in some awful world?"

Henry nodded. "But I just told you, she didn't curse them. Well, she did but not the entire realm. She cursed the King James and Queen Snow to never see a child of theirs grow to be an adult. Which is not _as_ bad but still pretty evil."

Emma shook her head and put her hand on Henry's shoulder. "Henry, the woman in the prophesy you say is called the 'dark-hearted' one can't be your guardian — she's older than Snow White began her rule before I was even born. There is no chance your guardian is Queen Regina is that old."

_Old ladies don't have the kind of body that Regina was clearly proud of showing off, _Emma thought.

"Emma, she has powerful magic."

Emma had to admit that he did have a point, but it seemed unlikely.

"Lets imagine for a moment that is true," Emma said trying to get to why he thought they were all apart of this.

"It is true."

Emma nodded but continued. "How are we all connected?"

Henry opened his own notes and pointed and looked at it for a moment, as if trying to figure out the best way to explain to someone who clearly didn't believe.

"One of the seers wrote this." He pointed to a page he opened up to in the leather book.

Emma turned the book so she could see the page clearly. She started reading aloud:

_The great seer of the sea-caves at the far eastern edge of the Winterlands gave us the most details of how the great destruction of the realms could be averted. She told of a time when the White Heart would be led to the Dark Heart by the foundling child, and the White Heart would destroy the dark hearted one. The White Heart will use the magic from the Dark heart and destroy the gates created by the Heartless and the Stone-hearted ones. _

"I take it you believe you are this 'foundling child'?"

Henry nodded, with a look on his young face she knew meant he thought she finally was getting it. But the realist in her thought it was best to try to show him the flaws in all this. "Henry, you are hardly the first child who became a ward of someone powerful."

Henry started to protest but she held up her hand and shook her head. "Henry, this whole book is a collection of other people's prophesies which means that unless you read the original words of the actual seer or prophet, you don't know if these are accurate. It similar to when you hear a story then you tell the story to someone else, who tells it to another person; the story changes in little ways. There are so many questions such as why are you so sure this 'Heart' prophesy or whatever it is called is talking about now, in our lifetime? Maybe it has already happened, or won't happen for 500 years."

Henry hung his head with a defeated look in his brown eyes and it almost broke Emma's heart. He didn't argue, but seemed most hurt by her thinking he had not done more research. "I did read some of the originals. The ones we have in the library."

Emma took Henry's chin gently in her hand and raised his face. Very softly she said, "I'm sorry, Henry but do you honestly think my purpose is to kill a queen who happens to be your mother. I could be executed for even saying that."

Henry shook his head. "No, well… I mean, 'destroy' doesn't mean kill. It could mean something else? There must be a way…" Clearly Henry hadn't thought this all the way through. He looked unsure as he said, "We can figure that out. You are 'good' so maybe has to mean something different."

"Good people sometimes have to kill. It is complicated." Emma was about to repeat what she'd told him when he showed up in Icevale, but she realized how low the sun was on the horizon. "Damn. Henry, we need to go. You are going to be late for dinner and the Queen already hates me."

Henry nodded and the quickly climbed down from the thatch, Henry dashed in to put his book back in its hiding place, and they went quickly to the palace.

Standing in the doorway, just as Emma feared she would be, was the queen, looking angry.

"Mistress Swan, if you can't follow the simplest of requests I will be finding myself hard-pressed to let you continue to visit with Henry."

Henry looked about to say something, but Emma nudged him. "It is my fault, and it won't happen again."

The queen shook her head. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe. Goodnight, Mistress Swan," she said as Henry went inside and the door swung shut.

Emma could feel her anger building. The woman really was making this difficult and Emma found her constant condescension got under her skin.

* * *

Emma had gone for a hard ride after her time with Henry. First, to run off her anger, then to think about how to handle Henry and his obsession with the prophesy. She returned to the stables but didn't have any good ideas, since clearly her logic wasn't going to break through the well-developed, albeit erroneous, belief of a 10 year old boy. Instead, she gave up, deciding instead to have a pint of ale and some food at the inn. She wouldn't see Henry for another 3 days so she'd have plenty of time to come up with something.

As she approached the bar, she recognized the tall dark-haired woman at the counter by her deep red cloak. Red was talking with her Grandmother. Before Emma had even taken a step in their direction, Red turned and smiled. "Emma, I've been waiting for you."

Emma was unsure of why the woman would be seeking her out, but it would not stand her well to be impolite. So instead she asked, "Will you stay and raise a cup with me?"

"Of course." The tall brunette turned back to her grandmother. "The good ale, please."

"Fine, but if you two start getting drunk, you'll be getting the same ale as the rest of these tosspots. And I'll not be sending for Graham to carry you back to the palace. I'll just leave you here and you can deal with the consequences of that decision."

Red laughed, grabbed the two flagons and pointed to a table near the back of the inn. Before following Emma turned to Granny and asked, "Can we please get some food — whatever you think is best tonight?" Granny nodded and Emma went join the other woman at the table.

For the first round and the one that came with a thick stew, the two woman talked about how Emma was finding Pommeria and Red answered some of her questions about the town and the kingdom. As a servant cleared away the food and brought the third round Emma decided to move the conversation to whatever Red had come here to find out.

"You said you were waiting for me?"

The woman shrugged and smiled. "I just thought you could use some company. Besides that of our young Master anyway."

Emma could tell Red was being genuine and that surprised her. She thought she may have been here at the queen's behest. "I hope I didn't get him into trouble, or disappoint him to much."

Red laughed a hearty laugh. "How could you disappoint him? He is thrilled to have you here and to be able to spend time with you."

Emma shook her head. "I'm afraid he may be upset because I not able to take his prophesy idea seriously. I am not sure if he came to find me because he wanted to know who I am, or because he has this whole prophesy fulfillment fantasy built up in his head." As she said it, Emma realized that she didn't know what was worse — her disappointing him because she couldn't be the one the prophesy foretold, or that he believed she was some sort of savior and that is why he sought her out.

Red nodded. "Well, young boys do get caught up in creating their own view of the world. At that age any evidence that contradicts their view is simply dismissed. Everything tends to be either /or with no option in between. He hasn't really said much to Belle or me about it, other than that you didn't believe him yet. Of course, being an eternal optimist he stressed 'yet'. He fancies himself quite a persuasive young prince."

Emma put down her ale and ran her hand through her hair then looked down at her ale. "This is all so new. I don't know what I should do. I don't want to encourage it, but I don't want to completely crush it either. I mean he thinks we are part of this doomsday prophesy and that the queen is… well…. Never mind. It's crazy."

Emma looked up to see Red shake her head as she signaled to get a servant to bring more ale. "Oh no, you can't leave it there. I have to know!"

Emma could feel the early effects of the ale but she still hesitated for a moment. In the end she decided that she liked Red who had been nothing but kind to her. She had read no dishonesty in her face since meeting so she took a risk. "He thinks Queen Regina is the woman who poisoned Snow White with an apple, threatened to curse the realm, and did actually curse the king and queen. But it's crazy because that would make the Queen of the Summerlands much older than Regina could possibly be. I mean I know she has magic, but it's silly right?"

Emma watched as Red's face as she raised her eyebrows, as if Emma had just realized the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, impossible! I mean, is she using magic to stay young?" Emma was having trouble reconciling the woman she met with the legendary woman and found herself a bit disturbed that she found someone old enough to be her mother alluring. She shook her head to clear the thought, embarrassed by her own internal admission that she found the queen attractive.

Red laughed. "Not exactly. A long time ago, Belle and I needed to avoid some trouble with someone who could wield some very powerful magic. Reg… the Queen offered to help us hide."

Emma caught the slip, and realized that Red had an informal relationship to the Queen that clearly went beyond working for her.

Red continued, "But it meant leaving this world because the one looking for can't travel between."

"Wait, you've travelled to another world? That is pretty rare." _And for a good reason, _Emma thought. "Where did you go, and what has that to do with the fact that the queen doesn't look much older than thirty summers?"

"Well, she is a bit older than that, and although she'd be happy you thought she was younger, I wouldn't bring it up." Red winked and Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"When the queen asked where we would like to visit, Belle said she'd always wanted to meet elves because she'd read about them. The queen took us to the Grey Havens. What we didn't know was that time passes differently there. We spent a season there — barely a quarter year. When we returned here we learned we had been gone for 18 years. That was 10 years ago."

"That makes you almost two decades older than you look." As soon as she said it, Emma regretted it, and could feel herself flushing.

"Don't worry, only count birthdays I've actually celebrated."

Emma laughed, relieved that Red wasn't insulted. "I don't know, I think it would be fun to tell people how old you really are and get lots of complements on how good you look."

Red winked. "I get those anyway."

"I would imagine you do." Then Emma grew a little more serious than she intended. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe the memories of Fenris and Merrill. "It is strange that to the elves I knew, the Grey Havens were nothing more than a myth to them. Their lives were nothing like those in the stories of the elves who ended an age by returning to the Grey Havens. I wondered if it was a true world or just ancient belief."

"Now you know, the Grey Havens are real." Red appeared to be studying her carefully. She smiled and asked, "You've travelled to other worlds?"

Emma nodded. "Not really by choice. I was sort of shuffled from family members to friends of family members most of my life. When I was sixteen I decided I wasn't moving again so I ran away. I was in a place city called Kirkwall in a world called Ferelden. I spent a couple years seeking adventure with some friends until a war started between mages who wanted more freedom and a powerful group of cleric knights who wanted to maintain the status quo and control them. That's when someone risked a lot to get me out of there. Isabella contacted another pirate whose ship could navigate between worlds and he brought me back to our world."

Red raised her eyebrows in shock. "Please tell me it was not Killian Jones? Hook? He is such a scoundrel."

Emma decided to slow down on the ale because she thought she heard Red growl.

"As he would say, 'the one and only.' Clearly we both have had misfortune to have met him."

Red's nose wrinkled with disgust. "How old were you?"

"Eighteen, but I'd been taking care of myself for quite a while."

"Please tell me he didn't…"

Emma laughed. "He tried to charm me, but I don't think he tried too hard. But he also couldn't completely resist. I mean this _is_ Hook we're talking about. He'd hit on anyone that didn't have something dangling between their legs."

Red almost choked on her ale and had to take a moment so she didn't spit it all over the table and Emma. When she recovered, her eyes narrowed and she gave Emma a wicked smirk. "Oh I think if he thought it would get him something, he'd probably try to charm a few who _do_ have something there."

Now it was Emma's turn to laugh which made Red start again. When they finally stopped to catch their breath Emma said, "He was relatively well behaved. But that could be because Isabella warned him he had better be — or maybe threatened is a better word. She has reputation as a fighter that smart people take seriously and the less than intelligent regret. Isabella also had a reputation for knowing a lot of powerful people, and some pretty questionable ones too."

"I'd have loved to have seen that conversation. But I am glad he didn't try anything. Otherwise I'd have to add it to the long list of things for which Jones will be paying for if he ever sets foot in the Summerlands again."

Emma smiled. It had been a while since she'd enjoyed an evening like this. "Okay, now it's your turn to tell all. I believe another round is needed."

As Emma turned to catch the attention of a servant she felt a warm hand on hers.

"No, I have to go. I'll save my sordid tale of Killian Jones for another night, and something stronger than ale. I promised to be back at a reasonable hour tonight. I had fun though."

Emma guessed that the promise had been made to Belle, but she let it pass. Not everyone in these kingdoms was as accepting of such relationships as other places she'd lived and she didn't want to cause the woman any discomfort.

"So did I."

"Maybe later this week I'll bring Henry into town and you can spend a little more time with him."

Emma was surprised by the gesture, but nodded. "As long as Henry doesn't get into trouble with the Queen."

Red nodded seriously but then smiled. "I'll work something out. I'll get Granny a message if I can work it out."

Red stood and put on her cloak. Emma realized that the inn was nearly empty and that it was late. "I can walk you back to castle," she said as she reached for the sword belt she'd hung on the back the chair.

Red chuckled and gave Emma a genuine smile. "Oh, I'll be fine. Everyone knows me here." She turned and walked to the door. As she opened it, she turned back and Emma would have sworn she saw a flash of yellow in the woman's eyes. "Besides, I was raised by a woman who is known for her skill with a crossbow; you can bet she taught me a few things."

Emma watched her go, and shook her head as she headed for the stairs. From behind her she heard Granny say, "Damn straight. No one messes with my girl."

* * *

**A/N 2. If you are wondering, the prophesy will be revealed bits at a time - This is only one small piece. The intent behind this is to let the audience learn about it at the same as Emma and others. We have lots of time to misinterpret and misread the cryptic words before things become clearer. **


	4. Secrets

**A/N: Apologies on the time between chapters. I will say that normally it will be about 2 weeks between posts, although if I can get more done I'll post sooner. I was able to get the first chapters up because they were mostly written ahead. Sorry if anyone is disappointed that Emma and Regina haven't done much beyond salacious looks and arguing, but it will escalate quickly in the following chapter(s).**

**No Beta, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**Thanks to everyone who read/followed/reviewed. Comments, criticisms, and reviews are welcomed and appreciated.**

* * *

**Secrets**

Red felt Belle shift, and as the smaller brunette tried to slide out from under the covers, Red tightened her arm around the slim waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling her face into the brown hair at her neck and inhaling deeply. Red loved how she smelled of velum, parchment, and roses. "You're not upset that I met up with Emma, are you?" Her hand drifted from Belle's waist higher, her fingers lightly brushing against the underside of a breast. "I know you don't like when I am out late. I could make it up to you," she said as she nipped lightly at the exposed skin of Belle's shoulder and growled quietly.

She felt and heard Belle lightly laugh, but then felt her smaller hand cover and still the movement her own. "Of course I'm not upset. Although you should be careful, the queen clearly doesn't like her."

"Maybe, but she is letting Emma have time with Henry, and that has to mean something." Red let her hand start to drift again, this time downward. Once again, Belle grabbed her hand, stopping her progress.

"While you were gone, Henry came to talk to me."

Red let out a soft whine, and Belle shifted to face her, smiling. "Now, was that because I have to get up or because Master Henry likes me more than you?"

She tried to pout but had to laugh when Belle playfully tapped her on the nose. Belle winked at her. She moved off the bed and pulled on a long soft robe of pale blue that matched her eyes. Red stretched lazily and let out a huge yawn, again making Belle laugh. "Should I scratch behind your ears, love?"

Red's eyes narrowed and she raised her eyebrows. "Only if you plan on staying in this nice comfortable bed with me for a while."

"Haven't we just gone over this?"

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She watched as Belle moved through the room getting her clothing for the day ready. "What did Henry come talk to you about? The famous doomsday prophesy?"

"Yes, and I am really not sure how to handle it. It is a very elaborate theory he has put together and he certainly is convinced."

Red let out a soft chuckle as she thought of how intense Henry could be, but when Belle turned she was shaking her head. She asked, "But you're not?"

Belle shrugged as she pulls out the seat at the small table to sit facing Red. Red sat up, pulling her long legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"I've read many things in my lifetime. Rum…" Belle paused shaking her head. "Well, you know. I tended his library, and he had histories and prophesies and all sorts of books. But prophesies are all so difficult to make heads or tails of. And, to be honest, I am not even sure I believe in all that. I mean, have you ever met anyone who was part of one, or saw one fulfilled?"

Red hesitated. "Belle, you actually know a seer, so how can you doubt?"

"Fat lot a good it did him! And are you saying you do believe Henry?"

"I have almost no clue what Henry believes, beyond that he thinks his birth mother has something to do with saving the world." Red sensed however that Belle was still wrapped up in thoughts of her former love. Red stepped from the bed and pulled Belle up into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like to talk about him."

Belle stepped back but reached for Red's hand. Red saw the lips purse tightly for a moment, but Belle held her gaze.

"I don't want you to be hurt every time my past comes up. I know how you feel about him. But you know I love you, right?"

Red kissed Belle's forehead and smiled. "I know. But you need to know that I'm okay with your past. I know you loved him too."

Belle nodded. "But there was nothing I could do. Loving him wasn't enough. He didn't want change and true love or not, he wanted power more than he wanted me. While it hurt to loose him, I never would have found you."

Red grinned. "Which makes him the stupidest nearly indestructible magic-wielder ever! You'd think with all that power and being able to see the future he could have made a better choice. Definitely his loss, and my gain."

Belle gave a wry smile and sat back down as Red retreated to the bed.

"You know, I think that is why I have trouble with the whole prophesy issue. I know he could see things in the future, but he couldn't always interpret them correctly. And while he had enough power to have seen everything it would have turned him into a babbling idiot."

"Instead of just a complete idiot?"

Belle ignored Red's attempt at humor and continued. "He only saw what he was looking for, and sometimes he didn't look at the right things. It makes me wonder if any seer really sees the right things. Even if they do see the right things, they may not understand it. They certainly don't make it easy for others to understand what they have seen. Which, I suppose is the whole philosophical issue of destiny and can it be changed, intentionally or otherwise."

Red rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated yawn.

"Okay, I know: too early for philosophical discussions." Belle smiled. "But that doesn't change the problem of should I help Henry or not?"

Red thought for a moment. "Well, Regina is not thrilled by it, but Henry is a boy with a big imagination. He wants Emma to be important and to fix everything he thinks is wrong with his life. He has always known he is the queen's ward but he's at that age now where he is starting to wonder 'what if.' And who wouldn't wonder what their real parents were like? I know I did."

Belle stood up and sat next to Red, pulling her in to a gentle hug. "I know that must have been difficult. But it isn't like Regina doesn't love him. She treats him as her son."

Red nodded. "Sometimes I think it was probably worse on Granny than it was on me. I blamed her, could only see what was wrong, what she wasn't. Henry is probably feeling and the acting the same way, and Regina is getting the brunt of it. She does love him, but he doesn't see that right now. He has nothing to compare it to. If you want my honest opinion Belle, I suggest you just listen to him, and maybe help guide him. Just be careful not to make conclusions for him or lead him further off the path. He is trying to figure out who he is and this prophesy is his way of dealing with his life right now."

Belle stood and walked to the bed. Ruby felt the soft touch of Belle's lips on her forehead. "Thank you, love. I am glad I love such a smart woman."

She laughed. "I think that might be the first and only time anyone has ever said I'm the smart one in this relationship."

* * *

"Come on, this way," Red said confidently. This was the third time today that she had changed directions even when Emma had insisted she was tracking signs and she could lead them to more quarry.

"You do know, Red, that I can actually track pretty well?" Emma's frustration was starting to show, although she kept her voice low.

Red smiled and patted Emma's shoulder absently as she stared ahead. "I don't doubt that, but there is prey ahead: deer."

"Of course there is," Emma muttered. If Red heard her, she ignored it. As they crested the small hill Emma almost laughed when she saw the deer grazing at the edge of a small clearing but she stifled it as Red looked at her. Red pointed at her then tilted her head towards the deer. Emma shook her head as she crouched in a position in which she knew she could stay still for an extended period of time, letting Red take the lead this time, since Emma had made the last two kills.

Emma watched Red stalk slowly forward, low to the underbrush. They were downwind of the doe ahead of her. Emma noticed for the first time just how gracefully the tall woman moved. The leather breeches she wore showed the muscles of her long legs. Red nimbly reached for an arrow from the quiver at her side. She notched and drew in one fluid motion but before she loosed the arrow the deer turned, looking in their direction. Red remained motionless and although she kept the bow taunt, she did not appear to be straining. The doe's tail flicked once, then she lowered her head again to graze. Before the deer's head was down Emma heard the slight twanging vibration of the bow-string and she watched as the arrow struck true. The doe started forward but only managed two steps before falling heavily to the ground.

"Wow, impressive. I thought with the distance you might have to take a second shot."

Red laughed. "As if your getting two rabbits with two knife flicks with in a heartbeat wasn't?"

"You wouldn't think so if you'd have seen me hit the rats in the tunnels below one of the cities I lived in when I was a teenager. On a good day I could hit 5 without exhaling by torchlight. Although some of the rats were almost as big as these," she said shaking the rabbits dangling from her belt.

"Please tell me they weren't dinner?" Red's nose wrinkled up.

"No, just target practice. It was a city, so not much in the way of hunting. But, speaking of dinner, we should go clean your kill and make your grandmother…"

But Emma stopped when Red's head snapped around and she held up her hand. Both turned to face behind but Emma heard and saw nothing. Red, however, was tensed, head cocked to the side as if straining to hear. Without turning she said very softly, "Don't panic, but we have company."

Emma reached for her sword but Red hissed, "no, don't. Four-legged, not two, and we are in their territory, so I don't suggest you get aggressive."

Before Emma could ask anything, she heard the snapping of twigs and the brushing of branches coming from directly in front of them. Emma looked hard into the trees and finally could pinpoint at least 4 dark shapes moving quickly towards them. Wolves.

The beasts were quickly upon them; five arrayed themselves in a semi-circle around them. The lead wolf was dark grey and stalked closer, growling with teeth bared. Emma took a quick glance at Red who was standing straight up, arms low in front of her palms outward, head down slightly. It was clearly a gesture of supplication. Emma reached for one of her throwing knives and eased it out from the belt holding them against her chest as she looked at the two wolves closest to her, trying to judge distances accurately. She knew she'd have to take them out without a mistake if they stood any chance at all.

Emma felt Red's head snap to her. This time Emma was sure she heard the low growl come from her. She turned to see Red glaring at her, eyes a bright gold. Again she heard the growl, then Red snarled at her, "I said no aggression."

She slid the blade back into its sheaf. Between them they had Emma's two rabbits, and the deer and a quail Red had killed earlier and she thought those might be enough to let them get away. "Okay. We could just leave them our kills and go," Emma proposed.

Red ignored her, her focus now returned to the lead wolf, who had maintained an aggressive crouch. The wolf snarled again, snapping teeth this time as it moved closer. Emma could feel her own heart start to pound as her stomach clenched. She could feel a thin bead of sweat make its way down her lower back.

Again, Red glared at her. "Control your fear, Emma. She is a new alpha and I don't know her."

Emma tried to control her breathing and started to count the beats of her heart, feeling them slow.

"Good, now take two steps back, slowly."

Emma did as Red asked.

Red growled softly again as she turned back to the alpha. "We only hunt enough for ourselves. Your predecessor knew me well." Then Red bowed slightly at the waist, dipping her head further and took the smallest of steps backward. Although she had bowed her head, she looked straight at the wolf.

The alpha stepped closer to Red who remained still, yet kept her eyes locked with those of the wolf in front of her. The wolf sniffed several times. She seemed satisfied, turning and loping off in the direction she had come. The others turned and followed her lead.

Red straightened and turned to Emma. "I am so sorry."

Emma shook her head, then ran her fingers through her hair. She was confused. "I have no idea what just happened, let alone for what you are apologizing. I mean, it seems very close to the village to be almost attacked by wolves."

"Well, first, I am sorry I snapped at you. I was caught off-guard."

Emma looked at Red for a moment before she nodded. "Okay, let's go get your deer and you can explain whatever the hell just happened."

They walked quietly to the deer carcass, and they both fell into the task of dressing it to get it back to the inn. When they were ready to tie it to a sturdy branch Emma had stripped down, she paused and handed Red her water-skin. Emma proceeded to sit down on a nearby fallen tree trunk. Red sat next to her as she drank deeply from the skin.

Emma had been thinking about everything since she'd met Red. She remembered the comment about trying to pick up Henry's scent, the woman's uncanny sense of knowing Emma was there before she should have been able to tell, and how today she was able to track when even she herself hadn't seen any visible signs of prey. The growls and her eyes changing should have clued her in if nothing else. Then there was the cloak. Emma reached over and felt the edge of the deep red garment. "You are _that _Red… as in Red Riding Hood."

It wasn't really a question, but the brunette nodded once in confirmation. "Go ahead, ask anything."

"You are a lycanthrope. How?"

"Oh… big fancy word there for a bounty-hunter." Red bumped her shoulder gently with her own.

Emma laughed. "I did not love my school lessons, but I am pretty worldly you know."

"Child of the Moon. We prefer that to the more scholarly word, thank you. But to answer your question: I was born this way. Runs in the family. Granny was marked by her husband - although she didn't know what he was at the time."

"Granny is one too?"

Red shook her head. "Was when she was younger. But maybe it has to do with that she was marked when she was pregnant. She hasn't turned in decades, but she does have pretty strong senses."

"Well, that explains the whole hearing thing and how she knew you'd sent me before I said a word. She certainly has amazing hearing considering she has to be, what 80?"

Red snorted with laughter next to her. "I would suggest you never bring that up."

Emma nodded. "Crossbow… got it." Emma paused a second. "If I remember my stories correctly, were you not friends with Queen Snow of the White Kingdom?"

"A long time ago, before she was queen."

"But she and Queen Regina are legendary enemies?"

Red handed the skin back to Emma. "You should have brought something stronger."

Emma chuckled as she reached into her vest. She pulled out a pewter flask and handed it to Red.

"Oh, I think I love you."

"Better not tell Belle that," Emma said, winking to let Red know she was okay with Red and Belle as a couple.

"I don't know all the details, but many years ago the Huntsman made a deal with Queen Regina. She agreed that no wolves, including Children of the Moon, would be hunted within her kingdom. I was, as the story says, close with Snow. But when she became queen, we didn't see much of each other. She also did nothing to stop the hunting of my kind. It was dangerous and Granny and I had to move more than once when someone found out what I was. When I heard from others that the Summerlands was a place I could be safe, I came. When I knew this was a good place, I went back to get Granny who started up the inn. We've been happy here."

Emma nodded. "That explains why the wolves are so close to the town."

Red nodded as she took a swig from the flask and handed it back to Emma. "Yes, they weren't going to attack you, and they didn't want our kill. For the most part, as long as people hunt respectfully, the packs don't bother them. It was with me the alpha had a problem."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not of their pack. I knew the old alpha and he was fine with my presence in his territory. But sometime since the last full moon, he has fallen. I didn't know. Had I known I'd have paid my respects to her before hunting these lands. I certainly never want you in danger. Again, I am sorry I growled and snapped at you. But I needed to show her that you would do nothing without my consent and then I needed to show her I was not a threat. Thank you for doing what I asked."

"I understand. How did you know I would listen? Don't get me wrong, I am glad you trusted me to not do something stupid."

"I could hear your heart beating hard and smell your fear. I knew the alpha probably could as well. But I knew it was the good fear, the kind that makes us focus not panic."

Emma offered Red the flask again but she shook her head.

"How did you end up becoming part of the queen's household?"

The brunette patted Emma's knee. "That, my friend, is a tale for another time. We should be going before Granny worries about us. As is, it will be close to sundown by the time we make it back."

Emma nodded and stood, placing the pole between the bound legs of the doe.

Red squatted down to grab ahold of the pole, but hesitated. "Are you okay with all this, Emma. With what I am?"

Emma squatted by her end of the pole, but reached out towards Red, taking her hand from the pole and squeezing it gently and nodding.

Red smiled softly and Emma let her hand go. They both stood, and after adjusting the weight carefully, started the trek home.

* * *

"Emma, it's okay, honest. Technically we aren't leaving the palace grounds."

Emma shook her head, but his enthusiasm won over her caution and she followed him across the meadow towards the edge of the grounds marked by the high wall, dotted with periodic guard stations. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the wall which was part of the castle's defense network.

"What is it we are going to see?"

As they walked to the nearby guard post, and began climbing the stairs, Henry looked up at her, hesitating. "I know you don't believe the whole prophesy thing…"

Emma tried to keep her face neutral. "I don't believe, but I also don't disbelieve. Does that make sense?"

He nodded as they emerged on the rampart. Henry waved to the guard who nodded but said nothing. Henry pointed to the length of wall to their right and they started walking again.

"You told me before that reading the original writings of the seers and prophets would be better."

Emma nodded noncommittally.

"Well, some I already had found and read in our library. I read way more than the one book I showed you and some were originals."

Emma stopped him. "I didn't mean for you to think I didn't believe you'd done your research." Henry shrugged and continued. "Since we talked though, I found another original. A very important one."

"In the woods?"

Emma almost laughed at the heavy sigh the little boy gave. When she looked down he had a look on his face that said he really was concerned for her inability to grasp what to him was obvious. He simply shook his head and pointed through the crenellation.

It took a moment for her to realize at what she was looking. Below her, just at the edge of the clearing where the tree-line began she saw what looked to be a few blocks of what may have, at one time been a building. As she looked harder, she noticed that it also appeared that those blocks surrounded the entire center of the area which was sunk inward as if the earth had tried to swallow whatever had been built there. "What was that?"

"It was a very old library. It collapsed long before the castle grounds were extended, and _that _was before the queen's grandfather."

Emma laughed at Henry's concept of time, as if his great grandfather lived thousands of years ago. But she shook her head. "Henry, there isn't anything left. Certainly not any books."

"There is. The library was swallowed up when the ground below it opened up. No one was hurt because it happened late one night. Some say it was the night that the Rumplestiltskin became the dark one. But no one is really sure when that was — even the histories are a little vague on that — except that it was during the Second Ogre War."

"Okay, even if the book you are talking about was there, it wouldn't have survived this long in the elements. I'm sorry. I really am. I know I seem like a total ass." Emma caught herself too late. She had a difficult time not using profane language even though she knew she shouldn't around Henry. "Er, well, a hope-killer, and I don't mean to be."

Henry smiled as he said, "Nope. Wrong again. The book is fine because it was in a special vault. You can ask Belle. She'll tell you that there was a big vault with the most valuable possessions of the library. It was a pretty famous library and had stuff from all the kingdoms. We just have to go get it."

"Whoa there. No one is going get anything. It is a collapsed building and clearly unsafe. I've done some risky things, but even I would not venture down there for a book that may or may not be in one piece. And even if I were that crazy, I wouldn't bring you. The queen would have me executed summarily for risking your life, and she'd have a right to do it since it would be treason to risk the life of a prince."

Henry looked completely devastated. "But you are the Savior. You are going to have to take some risk sooner or later."

"Guilt-tripping me is not going to work Henry. I'm pretty sure that even if the prophesy was correct, there isn't a part where I am supposed to go digging around in the ruins of a library to get a look at a book that contains more of the prophesy."

Henry seemed to think about for a moment as he looked out at the ruins.

Emma gently tapped him on the shoulder. "We should get back."

Henry shrugged as Emma pointed him towards the guard tower and stairs. He started walking slowly, head hung down, as if he were being marched off to some terrible fate. Emma put her hand on his shoulder and he turned. She took to one knee so she was face to face with him. "Henry, you have to promise me that you will not try to go there yourself."

"I'll probably never be allowed beyond the palace walls without an escort ever again, so you won't have to worry about that," he retorted as he pulled away from Emma and headed down the stairs.

"Whose fault is that," Emma asked of no one in particular as she followed him, knowing he'd be silent the whole way back to the palace.

* * *

During the next month, Emma started to establish a routine. She saw Henry on Tuesdays and Thursdays and it invariably ended with the queen finding something to complain about: she brought him back late; she let him get dirty even though it was raining and muddy that day; she was unconcerned for his safety because they did some jumping off the hayloft into the fresh piles of hay; she allowed him to ruin his clothes while they were hunting rabbits in the bramble — the list was practically never-ending. For the most part Emma didn't bother giving excuses because she knew in Regina's eyes she could do no right. Although the queen regularly threatened to stop the visits, Emma doubted she would, but she was trying hard not to say the wrong thing and risk that.

On the other days, Emma found herself riding or going to the castle's practice yards. While none of the queen's men would spar with her, somedays Felix would, and even Graham had sparred with her twice. She liked Graham. He was quiet and seemed uncomfortable with people, but she liked that because he didn't seem to have expectations of her and she didn't feel she needed to fill their time with talking. She hadn't worked up to asking him about the agreement with the queen banning the hunting of wolves but he had told her that he was raised among them and that when he was done here he hoped to go back to live as a true Huntsman.

But she had also come to enjoy Saturdays, when Ruby, sometimes with Belle, brought Henry to the markets and Emma met up with them for some extra time with Henry. Usually she bought Henry something he knew the queen wouldn't normally let him eat, after swearing them all to secrecy. For the most part, Henry had not really pushed the prophesy issue too hard. He asked a lot of questions about her work as a bounty hunter and he seemed satisfied with hearing stories of her chasing fugitives. For that matter, so did Red and Belle.

Emma smiled at the thought as she made her way to the town square which was crowded with vendors from one end to the other. In the past, she normally avoided market days — too many pickpockets and con-artists for her tastes. But she could see how it would be exciting for a 10 year old boy — especially one whose schedule was controlled and movements were normally limited. There were entertainers of all sorts, musicians and even the vendors banter and pitches to those who wandered near their stalls could be entertaining — at least until you'd heard it too often.

As she neared the north end of the market, she spotted Red in her distinctive cloak, She and Henry were in a ring of people watching a man juggling large knives. As she neared them Red turned and acknowledged her. At first that bothered her, but she was getting used to Red's abilities. She looked around, but didn't see the smaller brunette. "Belle not here?"

Red shook her head. "No, but we'll be looking for books anyhow — she made me promise."

"Sounds like a healthy addiction if you ask me."

Red snorted. "Until you are tripping over piles of them. I had to make her promise not to bring them into the bedroom. Too dangerous, as they tend to get tossed when I try to engage her in other activities."

"She throws them at you?"

Red laughed at Emma's question. "No, she's not complaining about the attention, silly. But let's just say they don't always get placed back on the nightstand, and I've rolled over a few times to end up with one jabbing into me."

Emma started laughing and Henry turned around. On seeing her he pulled her closer. "Emma, this man is amazing. He can juggle five knives at the same time."

Emma nodded. "I used to know I man who could juggle eight."

Henry's eyes widened. "Really?"

Emma nodded seriously. "Things didn't end well for him though."

"What happened to him?" Henry practically whispered the question as if he feared the answer.

Emma raised her hands. "Let's just say his friends call him stubby now," she said as she wiggled her fingers and smiled.

Henry laughed. "You're just messing with me."

Emma ruffled his hair and said, "Yep. It is fun. So, what do you say we go get some elephant ears."

Henry didn't bother responding but instead grabbed a hand of both Emma and Red and started to pull them towards his favorite vendor stand.

Moments later Red and Emma were laughing at Henry as he ate his treat and told Emma about the puppet show he'd seen before she arrived. The best part was Henry making all the sound effects as he told it.

"Saturdays have become my favorite day," he said as they started walking towards another vendor.

"Why would that be, Henry?"

Everyone was startled by the queen's voice, although Emma tried to contain her physical reaction. She turned around slowly with what she hoped was a neutral expression on her face.

Henry said, "I like the entertainers," although it came out as more of a question than a statement.

Regina gave Henry a slight smile and looked to Red. "Mistress Lucas, I am sure Belle left you with a request for a book or two, so why don't you take Master Henry with you to the bookseller."

Red knew it wasn't a request so she held out her hand for Henry, who looked quickly from her to Emma. Henry gave her a small wave as he grasped Red's hand and started off with her. Emma watched them go, then turned back to the queen who was staring at her coldly.

"Before you start getting upset and yelling at me again…"

But Emma is cut off by a curt wave of Regina's hand and slight head nod towards one of her personal guard standing nearby. "A word in private, please, Mistress Swan, as I would prefer not to make a public scene. Unless of course I were executing you," she added dryly. The queen turned and started walking off towards one of the alleyways and Emma quietly followed trying to remember that getting into a public verbal confrontation with a queen was probably not going to end well for her.

As they walked several yards down into the blind alley, Emma wondered how the queen was able to walk up to them without Ruby knowing. Emma realized she must be using magic. Emma decided that Regina probably used magic to keep herself in a more powerful position. Emma wasn't sure how she was going to be able to keep some level of power, especially when Regina halted and Emma realized that two guards were essentially blocking the entrance to the narrow alley.

The queen stepped towards Emma and felt herself backing up as the woman closed the distance. Emma found herself against the wall of a building and Regina was almost nose to nose. Emma could feel the heat of her breath on her face, and could swear she could feel the air around her vibrating with the queen's anger. The woman said nothing but her eyes tracked up and down and Emma felt herself flushing, feeling suddenly awkward. If it had been anyone else, she'd have pushed them away.

"You seem to have a difficult time following the simplest of orders, Mistress Swan and I find it irritating, not to mention something I do not tolerate well. The only thing that has kept you from time in the dungeons is that Henry would ask too many questions. They only thing I find more intolerable than your behavior is Henry being unhappy. Was I not clear about when you could have time with Henry?"

Her voice was low but Emma did not miss the anger tinged edge to it. She nodded and tried to keep her own voice neutral, but she was not going to cower. She looked straight into Regina's brown eyes as she said, "You were clear."

"And yet, here you are at the market with Henry."

"Red mentioned that she was coming, so I thought I'd wander around to maybe catch them and spend some time with them. I've only been here for maybe an hour." Emma hoped that it was believable enough that the queen wouldn't question Red for specifics.

"Which would appear to be enough time for him to stuff himself with unsuitable foods and watch entertainment that is dubious at best, and scurrilous at the worst."

Emma shook her head. "He watched the same entertainment as other kids. I wouldn't let him watch something inappropriate for children. I am not a complete idiot."

Regina snorted. "That, dear, has yet to be proven. I trust that Red kept him from the worst. I am surprised, in fact, that she allowed you to spend time with Henry. I will not tell her with whom she can associate, but I doubt she will outright defy me simply because you gave birth to Henry. What you know about parenting can be put in a thimble."

"Leave Red out of this. I decided to find them."

Regina said nothing but backed up a step. She seemed to be considering something then shrugged. "Frankly, I'm surprised to find you still here. How many towns, villages, and kingdoms has it been in the last ten years? The longest you've managed anywhere was year. Soon enough, Henry will see you for what you are. Maybe you should spare him that, and leave."

Emma could feel her anger rising and she found herself taking a step into Regina's space. Maybe it was time for her to go on the offensive. "Maybe I don't know much about being a parent, but I do know that Henry needs friends his own age. Every kid does. You are right that I moved around, but now I have a reason to stay put. And I am not worried about Henry finding out who I am. You know nothing about who I am."

A slow smile came across the queen's face. "I know more than you think. I run an entire kingdom so getting information is not that difficult. Henry needs to learn to rule and he has peers with whom he is friendly. By anyone's standards I have been more than generous in indulging Henry's fantasy about his birth mother, but I am losing patience. I am warning you: if you continue to defy me, you will regret it."

Before Emma could formulate a response that wouldn't get her clapped in irons, the queen turned on her heel and strode purposefully towards the guards at the entrance of the alley. Emma stood there shaking her head at how she could have lost another round.


	5. Queen in Every Sense

**A/N : No official beta, so all mistakes are mine. Special thanks to Renienne for being an in-house personal super-beta. All mistakes are still mine.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, follow, comment, review, or otherwise support this work. I love to read all the thoughtful comments and questions. I am genuinely thrilled by the response this piece has received. **

**Comments, critiques, thoughts and reviews are always appreciated and are helpful. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Queen in Every Sense**

Regina strode into the library looking for Belle. From behind her, she heard the rustle of parchment and of Belle's skirts and turned to see the girl attempting a curtsy made awkward by the pile of scrolls she struggled not to drop.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. Is there a book or scroll I can get for you?"

"Actually, I am here to talk about Henry."

With that the girl did drop a couple of scrolls. "Dear, relax, please. I actually wanted to ask you a favor concerning Henry."

Belle smiled and did seem to relax as she placed the remaining scrolls on the nearest table. "Of course."

"Its about his obsession with this prophesy." For a moment Regina thought she saw a glimmer of fear in Belle's eyes, but she couldn't be sure because the woman dipped down to pick up the scrolls she had dropped. When Belle stood back up placed those on the table she was still smiling.

Regina sat at the large table, and motioned for Belle to join her. "I know he trusts you, perhaps more than his tutors, so I know that he's spoken to you about this."

Belle nodded but said nothing.

"I think you should discourage this fool's errand he's on."

Belle looked down and said softly, "Oh." After a moment she added. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

Regina's eyebrows shot up. "You disagree?"

Belle kept her eyes down, avoiding the queen. "Of course not. He's your son."

For a moment, Regina felt the anger rising. Why were people now questioning her when it came to her son? First Red, now Belle seemed to think they knew what was best for Henry. But Regina also knew from experience that Belle did not go against her own conscience. If she had, she would not be here with Red. She needed Belle to feel that Regina was doing what was best for Henry. She reached out her hand and placed it over Belle's own. "Please, it is just us. You know you can call me Regina. Please, Belle. I value your thoughts, and I know you have Henry's best interests in mind, and I do think you disagree with me."

Belle sighed softly and looked up at Regina. "He's just a little boy. I think sometimes we forget that he is only 10 because he is so smart. But if we try to tear away this whole belief he's spent months building up, I'm afraid it will crush him."

Regina nodded. "Well, perhaps just gently discouraging him? Showing him how inconsistent, vague and unreliable a prophesy is?"

She watched as Belle slowly nodded. Regina sensed she was unsure, so she continued. "Henry needs to learn to rule a kingdom, and to decide a course of action for even the most complicated situations, and to wisely judge what information is brought to him. Don't you agree that it is our task to see that he does not base his decisions on questionable texts or fears making a choice, or worse, makes a bad choice because he believes he knows his own destiny?"

Regina watched as Belle nodded, clearly thinking about her own True Love who denied his own happiness for yet another plot to bring about what he reminded everyone was his 'destiny as the greatest Dark One the world has ever known.' Regina knew that Belle was happy with Red - maybe not True Love, but love never-the-less and that the last they heard upon returning from the Grey Havens was that Rumplestiltskin was locked away in a cell in the White Kingdom where he had no access to his magics.

"I hadn't really thought about it that way, Regina. I guess it would be better to teach him to question information than to simply find what we want in it. I didn't mean to question you, I just — "

Regina smiled and waved her hand. "I completely understand, Belle. Your concern for Henry's well-being is genuine. I would not ask otherwise. I am sure you'll find the best way to let him down gently."

Belle nodded and said something, but Regina was distracted by one of the books on the table she recognized. When Belle had finished yet another apology Regina patted her hand. "Just out of curiosity, which prophesy has Henry been researching?"

"Uh, one called 'The Prophesy of the Hearts.' I have been reading up on it." Belle stopped for a moment, then explained. "Henry did come to me, but I wasn't sure what to do. Red thought I should help him." She shook her head frantically, and Regina almost found it amusing. "I mean, Red thought I should not encourage him, but not discourage him either. I needed to read up on it."

Regina nodded and Belle seemed to relax a little as an embarrassed smile pulled at her lips. "I understand, Belle. Is this one of the books Henry read?"

Belle nodded. "It was one of the earliest. I was actually going to give it to Emma."

Regina had to catch herself before she snapped at Belle. She kept her voice neutral as she asked, "Why would Mistress Swan want this?"

"I'm sorry, you misunderstand. Emma didn't ask. But I thought it might be good for her to know at least something about it since Henry brings it up. Often"

"Belle, what aren't you telling me?"

Regina watched as Belle suddenly focused on smoothing out her dress. "Henry thinks Emma has a part in the prophesy. I'm not sure what exactly, as we haven't really talked much about it."

Belle reached out for Regina's hand and she had to stop herself from yanking it away and tossing a fireball onto the table destroying the book Belle intended to give the blonde interloper.

"Regina, you don't have to worry. Emma is the last one to encourage Henry's interest in this. She thinks the whole prophesy is, what where her words? Oh yes, 'crazy ramblings of lunatics and people who ate bad mushrooms.'"

Regina laughed, although not for the reason she was sure Belle thought. How perfect that Emma didn't believe in prophesy. Perhaps she might be of some use after-all.

"Then by all means, give Mistress Swan the book. Henry seems to believe her and if she is in agreement that getting caught up in prophesy is not the best use of Henry's intellect, then perhaps I shouldn't be so worried."

Belle nodded and stood as Regina pushed her chair back and stood. "Thank you, Belle. I know you have Henry's best interests at heart."

Belle curtsied again then gathered up some of the scrolls. "Have a good day, Regina."

When she turned, Regina waved her hand over the leather bound volume intended for Emma and there was a brief flash of purple. She smiled as she exited the library.

* * *

"Your Majesty?"

Regina turned to the mirror and the face of the once free genie. "What now? Can you not see I'm busy?"

"It's Henry."

Regina looked up, knowing that his lack of usual banter and dry humor meant something was wrong. "Henry?"

"Graham is bringing him now. They are almost here. It seems he is hurt."

Forgetting the mirror and the papers in front of her, Regina bolted for the door to the corridor, and rushed to meet the Huntsman who had Henry cradled in his arms. Henry was awake, although he was biting his lip and wincing periodically. She could see the bandages wrapped around his upper arm and could see bright red blood seeping into them.

"Bring him in here. Put him on my bed."

Graham nodded and passed through the sitting room to the bedchamber with Regina behind him. He gently placed Henry on the queen's bed.

"Henry?"

"I'm okay. It's just a cut."

Regina pushed his sweaty hair from his eyes and smiled to try to comfort Henry. She could hear the pain in his voice. "Well, I'll take a look. You're being very brave, but this may hurt when I take off the bandage. I could use a little magic and take some of the hurt away."

Henry shook his head. "It doesn't hurt much," he said.

She frowned but nodded. He had recently been getting upset whenever she used magic so she was at least willing to see how bad the injury was before deciding whether to go against Henry's wishes. She started to pull back the reddened cloth; however, the sharp intake of breath and the tears welling in Henry's eyes almost had her changing her mind. She carefully examined the gash but it wasn't deep and no muscle or deep tissue had been affected. She leaned in close to the wound and inhaled deeply, but she detected the metallic smell of Henry's blood and the salty sweet scent of his sweat but no odors of common poisons. Although she couldn't be sure until she cleaned it thoroughly, she thought she might be able to manage it well without having to resort to using catgut and a needle. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Shall I get the healers?" she heard the Huntsman ask from behind her.

Regina turned to Graham. "No, I can take care of this." She stepped away from Henry and the Huntsman followed. When she knew Henry could not hear her, she said quietly. "However, you can send Belle and then bring the sword-master and whomever did this to the throne room. In fact, just bring all of his staff from his apprentices down to the boys who level the dirt in the yard."

For a moment she thought he was going to say something, but Graham just nodded and exited. Regina returned to Henry's side. "Henry, you've been great. The cut is not too deep, but I will have to clean it and bind it. It will hurt more than taking the bandage off. Won't you let me use a little magic so it will not hurt as much?"

"No, please. No using magic."

"I don't understand. Why not Henry?"

"Because magic isn't good."

Regina shook her head. "You know that is not true Henry. Magic can be used for good. It can heal and make people stop hurting."

She watched as Henry's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"Your magic is bad. It's dark magic."

Regina sighed and brushed his hair distractedly. "Henry, I've told you, magic isn't good or bad, just the intent behind it."

But again, Henry shook his head. "No."

Regina nodded. "Well, can I give you some herbs that will help dull the pain? They are the same as you could get from an apothecary who had no magic."

Henry patted her hand that rested on his chest. "I can take it. It isn't so bad." He gave her a weak smile.

"Oh, Henry. I don't know if I can take you being in pain. Will you take them for me?"

He looked at her for a moment, and she could see the relief in his eyes as he nodded.

"Thank you," she said as she leaned to kiss his forehead. "I have to get a few things. Try not to move around."

Henry nodded and Regina went to collect what she needed to dull the pain. She told the mirror to make sure Belle brought her hot water from the kitchens. In closet off the sitting room she pulled down the containers of the herbs she need, and a mortar and pestle. She quickly ground the mixture and poured it into a goblet of heavily watered wine she took as she passed again through the sitting room. She returned to Henry's bedside, and being careful not to jostle his arm much, helped him sit up so he could drink the mixture. As she laid him back onto the pillows Belle entered her bedchamber.

"It isn't too serious. But I don't have enough of what I need here. Will you sit with him while I get the poultices and mixtures?"

Belle nodded.

"He'll be getting drowsy by the time I return," she said as she walked from the bedchamber to the sitting room. As soon as she knew Henry could not see her she magicked herself directly to the room where she made her potions and medicines. She went straight to where she knew she had a bottle of a poultice that no average apothecary could make. It had been made with magic that would speed the healing considerably and limit the scar Henry would otherwise have. She also took the ingredients that would make a mixture that when spread on the skin would keep the edges of the wound tight together without the aid of stitching it. While Henry would be groggy and his pain dulled he would not be unconscious and she couldn't risk using magic directly, so a magical mixture would have to suffice. She wasn't going to let him bear scars simply because he decided he had an issue with magic.

Regina returned quickly to the room. "How we doing?" she asked Henry as she sat and gently started to clean the wound.

"Good. It doesn't hurt too much," Henry said through half closed eyes.

Regina worked steadily, first cleaning the gash, then applying the poultices. Henry only occasionally groaned or hissed as she worked as gently as she could. When she finished wrapping the arm Henry was muttering softly.

When she stood she turned to Belle, who throughout had been helping clear the bloody bandages and hand her what she needed to work uninterrupted. "Can you and Red stay with Henry? When he's a little more lucid please get him back to his own rooms. You can give him more of that mixture with wine and he'll sleep soundly. When he's asleep I'll expect you both to join me."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Belle said quietly. She could practically see the anger in the queen — her hands were clenched, her shoulders tight, her lips pressed together. Belle knew that someone was going to be facing the legendary queen that stories had been written about, and she wasn't looking forward to seeing that. She knew Regina would have the entire household assembled in the throne room and not being there was not an option.

* * *

Emma jostled her way through the crowd in the throne room making her way to Red. When Red saw her she felt herself pulled towards the side of the large room. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"I went to get Henry from practice and everyone was headed up here, but no-one would tell me what was going on. I heard someone say that Henry had been hurt. Tell me he's okay, Red," Emma said, struggling to keep her voice from cracking and tears from escaping.

Red put her hand on the blonde's shoulder gently. "The prince will be fine. He was cut while practicing. Regina tended him herself and he's sleeping now."

Emma felt the tension in her shoulders loosen slightly at Red's words. "How?"

Red shrugged. "That's why we're here. The queen has called a formal session of court."

"As in High Court? Someone is being tried? Someone tried to hurt Henry?" She realized her voice had become louder and those nearby turned to stare at her.

Red grabbed her pulling her towards the wall. "Emma, calm down. We don't know that. And here, use his title."

Emma ran her hand through her hair. "But if what happened was an accident why would she be holding High Court?"

"He is the crown prince. There is no such thing as an accident."

Emma struggled to keep her voice down as she said, "He is still a child and accidents happen. Regina can't…"

Red's hand over her mouth cut her off. The brunette leaned in close and whispered, "Emma, I'm your friend but you need to stay quiet. Today, here, she is the queen in every sense of the word. She is not happy that her only son was hurt, whether by intent or accident or carelessness on someone's part. Someone will answer for it. It is not the time nor place to question her methods. She rules a large kingdom and must protect what is hers."

Red dropped her hand and she stared at Emma. Finally Emma nodded. Red's voice softened as she said quietly "And watch your tongue; if word gets to her that you used her given name here with her subjects assembled you may find yourself cut off from Henry or worse. Neither I nor Belle would do so, even though she is lenient with formalities when we are with her privately."

"Yeah, sorry. I just am worried about Hen—" Emma hesitated glancing around. "The prince."

Red gestured towards the center of the room and they moved back through the crowd. "Just don't draw her attention, okay. I'm starting to like you." Emma smiled and chuckled at how Red could almost put her at ease.

Everyone turned as the massive doors at the entrance to the room suddenly swung open. The room became eerily quiet, with the only sound coming from the rapid staccato of the queen's heels clacking on the marble floor. Everyone bowed and curtsied as she swept through the room, everyone scrambling to get out of her path. Emma was fascinated by how she seemed to stride gracefully yet crossed the room at a speed that could not be natural.

Regina was focused on only one thing, and that was being the woman people feared. She was dressed in a dark burgundy gown that accented her figure and drew all eyes to her. She had used dark colors at her eyes and a deep red on her lips and her hair was pulled tightly back from her face. She knew she was the very image of power and severe justice.

Emma, for the first time, started to understand why the stories of the Evil Queen existed.

Regina sat, a dark figure upon the darker throne. Graham walked up to stand on the stair below her, to her right.

Despite his being soft-spoken, his voice carried across the hall. "Her Majesty, Queen Regina of the Summerlands, calls into session the High Court. As Sheriff, I call forth those accused of harming the Crown Prince Henry."

Two guards entered, followed by the sword-master Felix, his apprentices, and the boys who worked in various capacities at the practice fields, and finally, two more guards. The doors thudded shut with finality.

The group stood in a line a good three yards from the dais. The queen's eyes moved slowly from one man to the next. All kept their heads down. Finally, her glance rested on Felix. "Sword-master Felix. The court asks that you relate the events of today that led to harm upon to the body of your prince while in your care."

"I take full-responsibility, Your Majesty."

"How very noble," she responded dryly. She had expected no less from the man who had been in her household for 4 decades. "And possibly, incredibly stupid. As sword-master, Prince Henry is indeed your responsibility. But before you fall upon your sword I would prefer you do as we have asked and relay the events of today. We will determine who is at fault and what charge will be leveled. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Prince Henry came to the fields as usual. I asked my apprentice," he gestured to the bulky man to his right, "Gilbert to work with him. They were using metal practice swords since the prince needs to build his strength and speed. At some point during the practice, Gilbert broke the prince's guard and the sword struck him across the upper arm. Gilbert stopped immediately when it was clear that Prince Henry had been injured."

"Are not even metal practice swords edgeless?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Then how is it my son was cut?" Her voice clearly carried her anger, but Felix did not flinch.

"It seems that the sword was not as dulled as it should have been. It looked as if someone had started to sharpen it, perhaps in error."

Regina wanted to scream. She trusted these men with her son's life and yet there were swords that were sharp that should not be and one had been wielded against a ten year old boy?

"Who brought him the sword?"

"One of the yard boys."

The queen's eyes narrowed and her voice boomed. "Be more specific, Sword-master."

Emma swore she could feel the echo as it moved through the room and then the softest of mummers could be heard as people struggled to contain their shock at the display of emotion.

"Red, she wouldn't hurt the boy, would she?"

Red did not answer but gave a low growl to silence her.

The queen glanced across the room, and once again silence descended on the room. She struggled to gain control of her anger.

Before Felix could answer a scruffy looking boy of perhaps eight stepped forward and there was the softest "I did."

Gilbert quickly stepped in front of the boy and pushed him back to the line.

The Huntsman started to move towards them but the queen put her hand up. "Wait."

Graham returned to his position without so much as a glance or nod to the queen as she continued. "Why do you protect the boy?"

Everyone watched as the large, unkempt man slowly turned to the queen, head down. But then he straightened and looked right at the queen, meeting her hard gaze.

"It is the boy's task to bring me whatever swords I ask for. Same for all the boys. It is not, however, their task to check the blades."

The queen's voice was cold as she stated what everyone in the room already knew. "But it was yours."

The man nodded but said nothing since it was not a question.

"How long have you been with my household, Master Gilbert."

"Five years, Your Majesty. I came here from my family home in village of Riverville."

Regina turned to her Huntsman. She leaned and asked in a whisper, "That is in the borderlands of the White Kingdom, is it not?" Graham nodded.

Regina stood and stepped down towards Gilbert. He stood tall as she approached.

She began to throw questions at him rapidly to see if she could catch him in a lie.

"Did you intend harm when you struck the prince."

"No, I pulled my strike when I broke his guard."

"Were you angry with him?"

"No. He is a good student, and I like him."

"Did you sharpen the blade?"

"I did not."

"Who did?"

"I don't know. It could have been any of the boys who clean and sharpen blades. It is a part of their training."

"Would any of the boys have done it to harm the prince?"

"No. They are only boys learning to be soldiers. The youngest is but 5, the eldest only 12. They would have no reason."

"How did you not notice a sharpened blade?"

"Only a part of one edge had been sharp, and barely at that."

"Sharp enough to make the prince bleed. Master Gilbert, How. Did. You. Not. Notice?"

She saw the resignation in his eyes as he lowered his head.

"I was careless, Your Majesty. My carelessness led to this accident."

And there it was. Regina knew he spoke the truth, despite knowing it now would be his punishment to bear. She had to admire the man - never did he try to avoid his own culpability nor did he try to mitigate the circumstance.

Regina turned without a word and once again took her seat upon the dark throne. She motioned to Graham who leaned his long body towards her as she angled forward. They whispered but all anyone in the assembly could hear was a soft murmur.

Emma nudged Red. "Can you hear them?"

"Not if you keep talking."

Red concentrated and strained to hear. She soon caught their words.

Graham was saying, "It is unlikely. I saw the blade myself. I looks as if someone started to sharpen it, but stopped — perhaps realizing they grabbed a sword from the wrong pile. If someone wanted to harm the prince, this was not a good plan. The prince's teachers are all excellent swordsmen and know precisely how to attack with safety."

Red lost the voices as people nervously shuffled as the queen continued consulting with the sheriff.

Emma however, stood fascinated by Regina whom she could practically feel vibrating with anger. She could not pull her eyes from the woman. Her face was like a beautiful, terrifying statue as shadows from the torches danced across her face. Despite the anger, she was completely in control. Only once had her voice betrayed her anger.

Regina felt intense eyes on her from within the crowd. She looked away from Graham to find herself locking her own eyes onto the blonde outsider.

Emma could feel the anger as if Regina were standing in front of her, and not 20 yards away. The eyes boring into her were cold and angry, but they also held something else that she couldn't identify.

Regina expected to see fear in the woman's eyes but found only sadness and concern. She nodded to Graham, then sat up to look at the man who had caused her child pain.

"Your Majesty?" Felix stepped forward. "I would ask that you not hold anyone but me as responsible."

Regina shook her head. "Sword-master: You did not sharpen the blade. You did not place that blade in the hands of Master Gilbert. You did not wield the blade which struck our prince."

At these words the audience could hear the sniffles of the boy who had admitted to bringing the blade. The other boys began to fidget. Gilbert looked to Graham, but the Huntsman did not acknowledge him.

The queen continued. "You were not at fault, but believe me when I tell you that there will be a discussion of how something like this could happen. There will be changes, but that discussion is not for today."

Felix bowed low gracefully and then retreated.

Graham's voice seemed to Emma too gentle for the duty he now performed. "Master Gilbert, apprentice sword-master, the Crown levels the charge of bodily harm to His Royal Majesty Prince Henry through negligence and lack of care for his safety. How plead you?"

"Guilty."

"Will any stand witness to the accused," Graham asked of the assembled.

Two men raised their hands and the crowd moved to let them step forward when the Sheriff nodded.

Regina looked at the men. "You are willing to stand for his character and his honesty, even though should it be found that he has lied your lives will be forfeit as well?"

Both men, in turn said, "Yes Your Majesty. I do."

"Very well. It is noted by this High Court that two witnesses, both of known standing and rank, stand for the accused."

Regina stood and the room fell to their knees.

"Master Gilbert, apprentice sword-master." The man stood and raised his head to meet Regina's gaze. "This High Court finds you guilty as charged. Have you any words before you are sentenced?"

Gilbert went to his knees again, arms held out in a pleading gesture. "I beg the court's mercy, not for myself, but for the yard boys. They should not be punished for what was ultimately my failure to check the weapons. If you feel they must be punished then I humbly ask that I be given their punishment as well. They are good boys who will grow to be loyal soldiers for their queen and their future king."

Regina inhaled deeply. She looked to the boys but all kept their heads down. Regina knew that they would never forget her actions here, for good or ill. "As you wish. The boys will not be charged. Anything else?"

"Only that I am deeply sorry that the prince was hurt and in pain, but I hope you can see it was an accident."

At the reminder of Henry wincing in pain and bleeding, Regina felt her control slipping and her eyes flashed dangerously. Her anger oozed from her voice as she snarled. "Yet had Henry died in that accident caused by your neglect of the simplest of safety measures the effect would be no different from you drawing your own knife across his throat. You would have deprived the kingdom of its future and thrown us into chaos and left us weakened and vulnerable to our enemies."

Gilbert's shoulders slumped and he lowered his head. Even the Huntsman seemed to be trying to disappear.

Moments passed and the tension was palpable. But when the queen spoke again her voice carried only the formality of the occasion.

"Rise, Master Gilbert and hear the sentence of the High Court."

Gilbert stood, but kept his head down.

"You will stripped of your rank and position, never to serve in the Royal household again. You will receive 20 lashes or until you lose consciousness. Additionally you will serve 30 days in the dungeons at half-rations."

Regina stepped down from the dais, with Graham behind her. She stood next to the man and could feel his fear. Quietly she said, "And you had best hope that my son does not catch an infection and suffer more."

She turned to Graham. "I expect the guards, the household, and the town leaders to be in the great courtyard in two hours. The yard boys as well. They need to learn to do their job with great care, especially if it involves Henry."

Graham nodded as Regina turned leaving through the door nearest the throne, intent on checking Henry.

As the assembly rose to their feet two guards came forward to escort Gilbert to another door on the other side. Once the doors closed behind them, the crowd started to exit out the main doors. Emma looked at Red, but Red shook her head. "Not now, Emma. Remember who and what she is. There is plenty of truth in the stories."

* * *

** A/N2: For those eagerly awaiting some actual SwanQueen, I promise it is coming soon. I thought it would be this chapter, but instead the Evil Queen decided to show up…. Ah well. **


	6. Confrontation

**A/N: I was hoping to have this up yesterday, but it needed another round of editing. I apologize for the length — the chapter would have been too short with only the first 3 scenes and I really wanted to get the 4****th**** scene into this chapter since you've all been so patient. Feedback is definitely appreciated and useful. Thank you to everyone reading, commenting, reviewing, promoting, etc. Enjoy!**

**No official beta, so all mistakes are mine. Special thanks to Renienne for being an in-house personal super-beta. All mistakes are still mine.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

* * *

**Confrontation**

Emma sat at the inn table, eating her breakfast of cold meats and bread when she looked up to see the Huntsman standing in front of her.

"Graham. Business or pleasure?" Emma asked gesturing for him to have a seat.

He shook his head. "Business. Sheriff' business, I'm afraid."

"Ah. What is it this time?"

"I hope you'll be cooperative," he said scratching his beard.

Emma said nothing so Graham continued. "Do you have a book from the castle?"

"Yes, some book on some old prophesy. Why is this a problem?"

"Can you show me the book, Emma?" Graham asked awkwardly.

She found it highly suspicious that she had only had the book since late yesterday and suddenly the Huntsman in his roll as Sheriff shows up looking for a book. But, she is no position to question him, so she says, "Its upstairs in my room. Do you need to come with me?"

He nodded. She grabbed her plate and cup to bring it to Granny on her way up to her room. Graham followed silently. When she entered the room, Graham remained in the doorway. Emma took a small leather bound book off the table and handed it to him. She had not even looked at it yet knowing it would be days before she saw Henry so she had been in no rush.

Graham opened the book, flipping a couple of pages. "This doesn't look like prophesy, Emma," he said holding the open book up for her to see.

Emma looked at the book, shaking her head. It was obviously some sort of ledger. Clearly there had been a mistake, but she didn't want to get Belle in trouble without knowing more. So she simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "Now what."

"I'm sorry, Emma, but I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

Emma said nothing and simply followed Graham. She was surprised that there were no other guards. She couldn't help but ask, "And if I had decided to not be cooperative?"

"I didn't think you would," he said shrugging.

Emma walked with the sheriff but chose to say nothing when they turned up the road through town, away from the main road to the castle. When he opened the door to the magistrate's building, she finally asked, "Not the castle dungeon?"

Graham opened the door to one of the cells. "No, her majesty left the matter in my hands. She does not feel the offense worth holding High Court again. So, if you'll take a seat, I have some questions for you."

"As long as you'll answer mine." Emma moved to the straw mattress on the rush covered floor and sat, facing the sheriff.

Graham chuckled. "As if I had a choice?" He looked at Emma for a long moment before asking,"Why did you take it?"

"As far as I knew, I was borrowing a book about a prophesy. I didn't really look at it."

"From where did you take the ledger?"

"The library."

"Emma, I thought you said you would cooperate?"

"I am. You can verify it with Belle." She hesitated but knew that if she explained the whole thing Graham would see that obviously this was a mistake or possibly a set-up. "I went to see Henry yesterday. After I visited with him for a bit, I went to find Red. When I couldn't find her, I went to ask Belle where she was. We ended up talking about Henry and then Belle offered me a book — said Henry had read it and it would help me—" she hesitated knowing it was unlikely Graham knew what was going on with the boy. "—relate to what Henry is interested in book-wise."

"Well, all that may be true but you are in possession of private documents of the royal household."

"Who told you it was missing?"

"The queen, and I assume that one of the householders made her aware of the issue."

"Is it normal for someone to go to the queen directly with a problem like this?"

Graham didn't answer.

"Don't you think it is strange that someone supposedly steals royal property, and that someone is more or less hated by the queen, yet she doesn't want to hold High Court?"

Graham tilted his head, apparently thinking. "I know she is not happy with you being around, but I don't know that I'd say she hates you."

Emma couldn't stop the snort at his words. She hesitated, not sure how to get Graham to follow her theory without thinking she was accusing anyone else of anything. "And why would I be the first suspect?"

"You were seen in the castle and were specifically in the vicinity of the offices were such ledgers are normally kept."

"I was wandering around looking for Red. I was lots of places in the castle, but I did not enter any offices. I took the book, with permission, from the library. What would I even do with whatever is in that ledger?" Graham seemed to take her question as a rhetorical one.

Emma paused, realizing Graham did not seem to have much information at this point. "As the officer trying my case, is it not your obligation to question all parties involved, and allow me an opportunity to confront witnesses who make accusations?"

Graham nodded. "Very well, Emma. But it will likely end up being your word against loyal household workers. And there is this," he said taking a piece of parchment off his desk. He held it up to the bars but Emma had to stand to read it.

As soon as she saw what was on the paper she knew who was behind this, but she knew that she couldn't accuse the queen of trying to frame her. The woman was far too powerful to accuse of such and Emma had less proof than Graham. At best, she can convince Graham that this was all a mistake.

"That was a long time ago. I was young, stupid, and in love." She wasn't about to tell him that her partner in petty thievery was the one who had turned her in to save his own hide.

"Some would say, 'once a thief, always a thief.'"

"Would you?"

Graham held her gaze and sighed. He sat back down at his desk and looked at her for several moments.

"Who gave you that information on my past?"

"Emma, you can't blame the queen for having her people investigate the past of a stranger that wants access to her son. She would do anything to protect him."

"Clearly." Emma realized she may have overstepped when Graham's eyebrows shot up. So she covered quickly by saying, "We all saw that at the Hight Court, and at the punishment."

Graham nodded, but changed the topic. "I will go talk to Belle, and others. We'll see where it leads. Make yourself comfortable, I may be a while."

Emma almost laughed, but instead she said, "Thanks for at least checking my story."

"I'm doing my job. I may follow the queen's orders, but I do have authority and I believe in doing things right. So, it isn't personal."

"For you at least," Emma said sitting back on the mattress. "All the same, thank you."

* * *

Emma was furious as she made her way to the small courtyard near the queen's private chambers. Graham had returned and had released her. Although he had provided no details, he had said that while he couldn't explain how she ended up with the book, he didn't have enough evidence to charge her with theft. He had decided that it must have been a mistake because things didn't add up. Emma had pressed him, but he would say nothing more.

Sitting for hours in the cold damp cell for what Emma had no doubt was a set up to make her leave had put her in a foul mood but when she had returned to the inn, her day just got worse. Granny had informed her that she'd have to find other lodging, since she had to enforce the town's strict rule against renting to convicted law-breakers. When Emma had tried to explain that today had been just a misunderstanding, Granny showed her a paper similar to what Graham had in his office, but the old woman couldn't look her in the eye. At least the woman had agreed to hold onto her personal belongings until she found new lodging.

Emma paused for a moment and pulled the axe from her belt. She realized that she might find herself in the royal dungeons before the sun went down, but at least this time getting locked up would be for a good reason. As she approached the apple tree in the center of the courtyard she was hoping she was right about the queen not directly harming her because of Henry. Emma raised the bearded axe to test its heft. She chose a lower main branch and lined up the blade for a strike near the trunk. Emma raised the blade above her head and with all of the anger at everything the queen had done from the day Emma had returned Henry to the latest attempt to stop her from getting to know her son, she swung down at the beloved symbol of the woman who was trying to make her life miserable. She felt a satisfying thunk and yanked the blade out, having severed halfway through the branch. She raised the axe a second time. As the momentum carried the blade downward, she knew that this strike would cleanly remove the branch. She watched the branch bounce off the ground and apples roll across the yard until she felt heat from behind her.

She turned and there was the queen, dressed a long dark blue velvet skirt and a long fitted cloak buttoned right to her cleavage. This time however, the woman had a murderous look on her face and a fireball swirling above her palm. Emma felt the axe ripped from her fingers. She didn't take her eyes off of the woman in front her as she heard it skidding across the flagstones of the courtyard.

Emma could hear the anger vibrate in her voice as the angry queen yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Trying not to second guess her gamble, Emma shrugged and said, "Picking apples. I have a lot of reading to do, and I figured they'd make a good snack."

"You are out of your mind."

"I am not some simpleton you can scare with your power or some weakling on whom you can trump up charges and will just take them lying down. You're going to have to come up with something better than those lame theft charges to get me to leave. Hell, now you've motivated me to stay and find out _why_ you want me gone."

Regina advanced on Emma who stood her ground. Regina saw the defiance and it made her all the more angry. "I told you why. You are not good enough to be in Henry's life. I could strike you dead where you stand."

Emma smiled. "You could, but you won't. Because of Henry."

Emma could feel the heat of the fireball and the aura of magic surrounding the queen. She could hear the breath coming in and out of Regina's lungs and her eyes darted uncontrolled to her generous cleavage. She dragged her eyes back to the eyes of the queen, and for the first time, Emma saw flecks of purple gathering. She had seen it before in the courtyard as the queen had used her magic and made a show of securing Gilbert to the whipping post and stripping the clothing off his back. Emma knew it was time to make her exit.

She turned on her heel and walked towards the arch marking the courtyard. "Your move."

Regina stood, every fiber of her being screaming at her telling her to toss the fireball at the intruder's back and be done with it. But all she could think of was Henry's face when she told him that Emma was a thief and had probably stolen from the castle. Henry chose to believe that Emma could do no wrong and he had actually called her evil. He had already been upset on hearing that Gilbert was no longer going to work at the castle. She knew she might lose him for good if Emma were killed, no matter what explanation she gave. Regina watched as Emma Swan walked under the arch and then she looked at her beloved tree, now scarred; she took aim and flung the fireball.

Emma felt it coming and braced herself, willing herself not to flinch. She heard it strike the arch and felt pieces of stone flying past her. One decent sized chunk hit her in the shoulder and while she didn't stumble she paused, refusing to cry out in pain. Despite knowing she'd have a nasty bruise in an hour, she refused to give the queen the satisfaction of letting her know she'd been hurt. Emma gritted her teeth and started walking forward again, almost feeling better about the day.

* * *

The cloud of purple smoke had not even cleared when Regina shouted, "Mirror, get me the Huntsman, now."

The familiar voice came from the only mirror in the chambers other than the mirror in her bath and the small hand mirror the besotted genie had given her when she was still married to Leopold. "Oh, my. What did she do now?"

Regina knew he already knew from his tone. "The Huntsman."

There was a flash of blue and the face disappeared, then reappeared. "He's on his way. I tried to tell you that such a simple plan would not work on our dear Emma Swan."

Regina was pacing back and forth, ignoring the trapped genie until he commented, "So, will there be more apple-pies served at dinners this week?"

The queen whirled throwing out her hands and the mirror, along with the frame, shattered and splintered apart, but she could hear his echoing laughter as he moved to mirrors in the corridor.

She went back to pacing, the image of Emma Swan swinging the axe and the branch of her prized apple tree crashing to the ground replaying again and again until she thrust her arms out and the writer's desk with its organizers became the target of a fireball which blew it apart and set the pieces aflame.

"Your Majesty?"

She spun to see the Huntsman quietly observing the destruction in the room.

"She destroyed royal property. I want her arrested."

Graham looked around the room, but Regina pointed to the window. He walked to it and looked into the courtyard.

"Again?" He stood scratching his head.

"Huntsman, what are you waiting for?"

"At risk of upsetting you more, I don't think that's the best idea. It isn't about the tree. I think you know as well as I do, she didn't steal that ledger. Maybe it was a mistake, but too many things don't add up. No witnesses for one. Belle was surprised because she had loaned Emma a book, but couldn't figure out how a ledger would have ended up in the library."

"Exactly what are you insinuating?"

Graham shook his head. "If you want me to arrest her, I will. You are my queen and you know I have no choice but to obey."

"And yet you are still standing here."

"I can arrest her, she can be punished, but she will keep coming back. You will keep trying to find ways to be rid of her, making her more resolved to stay."

"She is not good for Henry. She has no claim to him, and yes, I want her gone."

Graham nodded. "I have known you for many years, Regina."

She raised an eyebrow at the use of her given name, "Tread carefully, Huntsman. You grow too familiar. Remember who made you Sheriff and to whom you owe your position. And remember what I still have in the box."

"You have largely given me free reign to fulfill the duties of my position, which I can only guess is because I have done so to your satisfaction. Despite the condition of my service to you, I believe, especially over the last 10 years, that I have come to respect you. So what I say, I say out of respect, not disloyalty. I know you think what you are doing is for Henry's benefit, but if this escalates, he will be the only one who is hurt."

Regina sighed. Perhaps he was right in that arresting her was not the best way to go about this. "Very well, don't arrest our princess. But I want her brought here after dinner. Until then get my courtyard cleaned up. And I want as few people to know how this happened as possible. Is that understood?"

Graham nodded and exited the chambers. Regina set about cleaning up the mess she'd created in her chambers.

* * *

Emma stood near the fireplace, facing the queen who sat calmly in the plush armchair. "Am I under arrest?"

"However tempting the thought of you behind bars is, I am coming to realize that my tree fell victim to some sort of anger issue resulting from your unfortunate upbringing and your apparent inability to deal with difficulties without resorting to violence. So no, not currently."

"I have anger issues? I deal with things through violence? Rich coming from a woman who threw a fireball that destroyed a stone arch, had a man beaten to near death over a cut, and who once apparently attempted to curse an entire kingdom for a disagreement with her former step-daughter?"

"At least the targets of my violence actually did something deserving of it; however, my tree seems entirely innocent of wrong-doing. But tree abuse aside, I had my men bring you here because I believe we should talk."

Emma was trying to control her anger. "_Now_ you wish to talk, Your Majesty? Talk to each other or is this going to be you talking to me and I'm supposed to just take it? Or will this be more of your rules and regulations for me, or perhaps a rundown of things I do wrong? Or maybe you'd like to drag up my past mistakes?"

"Dear, you keep giving me so many choices."

"You infuriate me. You act as if you are so much better than me. But from where I am standing you may have a title and a kingdom, but you certainly earned your reputation."

Regina laughed. "Now you sound like Henry. All black and white. Of course, he's ten and you are just being childish. I do have a kingdom to run and a son to raise. I believe that you have little to no knowledge about what it takes to accomplish those two things. Yes, I rule with a strong hand, but I don't think that makes me evil."

Emma snorted. "A strong hand? You call flaying the skin off a man's back, ruining his life and tossing him in the dungeon where he'll probably die of infection because Henry had a minor injury having a strong hand? I would call it close to barbaric."

Regina stood her lips pursed tightly. "Henry could have died," she snapped.

"But he didn't. I could see throwing Gilbert in the dungeon for a few days, maybe a demotion, or assigned to a different job. But you had the man whipped until you decided he had passed out long enough that he wouldn't come to with a shake or splash of water. He took 19 strokes. Many men wouldn't have managed that long."

"His punishment was fair — blood for blood. Anything less would be seen as weak by my enemies."

"Fine, one stroke for Henry's one cut. The boy was running around the castle the next day. I doubt Gilbert will be up and around anytime soon."

Regina waved her hand dismissively. "Gilbert will be fine. His wounds are being tended to regularly. I would not have him die over this, no matter what you may think. But I am beginning to see why you were moved from relative to relative."

Emma shook her head, confused. "What has that to do with anything?"

"Clearly, you were incapable of learning what it takes to rule and maintain a kingdom. Or you were simply too squeamish to do what is sometimes necessary. Perhaps being a bounty-hunter is the best you could manage."

"There we go again with the insults."

Regina reached for the goblet of wine as she looked the blonde over. "But you make it so easy, dear," she purred.

Emma felt herself coloring again at the look the brunette was giving her and the sound of her voice. She berated herself for feeling anything but anger and tried to focus on what she wanted to say. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I may not have ruled a kingdom, but I was smart enough to figure out your latest scheme to get me to leave. We don't have to like each other, but I am not leaving. We should figure something out for Henry's sake."

Again, Regina laughed dismissively. "I do not see liking each other ever becoming an issue, Mistress Swan. But yes, I do agree that we should put Henry first. Which is why I would ask that you stop encouraging his obsession with this prophesy."

Regina watched as genuine surprise crossed Emma's face.

"Encourage? No, I think the whole thing is crazy."

Regina was surprised. She hadn't discovered yet why Henry thought Emma was the prophesied Savior, but surely if she was indeed said Savior, wouldn't she be encouraging Henry's pursuit? Perhaps Henry was wrong and Emma was nothing more than his birth-mother? She shook her head and realized that Emma had seen her surprise, so rather than deny it, she used that. "I am genuinely surprised. I thought that you would encourage it because in Henry's interpretation of the prophesy, you get to be the hero and I am the villain."

"Honestly, I am not interested in being some damn savior. I am just trying to get to know my son. I think it is sad that he's had to create this whole theory because he isn't happy."

Regina face shifted again, her eyes narrowing. She placed her goblet back on the table and approached Emma slowly. "And you are the judge of _my _son's happiness after spending so few hours with him?"

"I didn't mean that. I just— I don't know. I just can't understand why else a kid would create such an elaborate fantasy about his guardian and a mother he never met."

Regina shook her head. "I suppose it never occurred to you that it might be because Henry is a smart boy who reads and is creative. This is nothing more than his romanticizing the unknown and vilifying the familiar. He'll grow out of it. Why do you feel the need to find a problem where there isn't one?"

Emma shrugged. Honestly, she hadn't thought of that. "Well, you're trying to find ways to make me leave does make me wonder why."

"Yes, I should apologize for trying to expedite the inevitable, Mistress Swan. But I was thinking what was best for Henry."

Emma wanted to scream. For a moment it seemed like they were almost having a civil discussion and getting somewhere. "Like not telling him what really happened to Gilbert? Like trying to convince him I am no good?"

"He will learn eventually of Gilbert's full sentence, but I can still try to protect him from the harsher decisions that need to be made to insure his safety and that of his kingdom. As to you, I believe I only told him the truth: that you were a convicted thief who was banished from the White Kingdom and that you gave birth to him while in a magistrate's dungeon."

Emma had no retort, so Regina pressed further. She stepped into Emma space and they locked eyes. Her voice dropped and became, to Emma's ear, almost seductive.

"I am willing to indulge Henry when it concerns you, but he has this idea of you as some white knight hero. Eventually, he'll realize that is nothing more than a fantasy. Henry will figure out who you really are, and then what will you do, hmmm?"

Emma tried to fight back as she said, "And what about when he finds out about you?" But her voice sounded weak even to herself.

She watched as Regina face shifted into a knowing smirk. "Henry is being raised to be a king. He will understand that he has enemies, and he will have to make difficult choices. And when he understands that, I'll be forgiven because I kept him safe from those enemies and left him a prosperous kingdom that his enemies fear to anger. I rather think I'll come out ahead."

Half of Emma wanted to punch the self-satisfied grin off her face, and the other half, irrationally, wanted to kiss it off. Emma's eyes drifted to the full lips, and lingered on the delicate scar there. She could feel her heart hammering with a mixture of anger and desire, so she split the difference. Emma reached up and grabbed the queen at the neck, pulling her closer and pushed her forcefully against the stone wall.

Regina let out soft grunt as her back hit, but Emma cut it off, pressing her lips against the brunette's. There was a moment's hesitation, then Regina began to return the kiss, deepening it. Emma felt teeth pull at her lower lip and she opened her mouth. Instantly the queen's tongue was there, aggressively probing. She felt herself flush at her sudden almost painful arousal. Suddenly, Emma felt pressure against her sternum and was propelled across the room, slamming heavily into the door, which thunked and clicked into place, apparently not having been closed all the way. She winced at the sharp pain in her shoulder from where the stone had struck earlier in the day. But the second impact Emma expected with the floor never occurred and she realized that her body was immobilized against the door, her feet dangling just above the floor.

Regina paused, surprised by her own reaction to the blonde's unexpected and aggressive kiss. She held Emma restrained effortlessly as she decided how she wanted to play this. Admittedly, she was intrigued with the confident, challenging nature of the woman. She walked towards the other woman slowly, stopping just inches from her. Regina reached out with a finger to draw a slow line down Emma's jaw down the center of her chest to where the shirt opening stopped in a v-shape just at the top of the valley between her breasts. "What game are you playing at?" she asked, her voice carrying her bemusement.

Emma shook her head. "No game. I just wanted—" But she was distracted by the queen's hand roughly palming her breast through the cotton of her shirt. She could feel her nipples harden as the coarse material scratched against them.

"—Wanted you—"

Regina continued play with her breast and leaned in, her breath hot against Emma's ear. "Hmm, honesty. Here I thought you'd try and deny your carnal desires."

Emma tried to ignore the increasing wetness between her legs. "—to shut up," she finally managed to get out. She knew she was vulnerable, but she wasn't ready to surrender, no matter how good it felt.

The laugh the queen let out was deep and wicked sounding. "You are either an incredibly brave, or extremely stupid girl. I could have you arrested for even daring to touch me," she said as her fingers closed around the pale neck. She applied some pressure, but not enough to restrict her air. She pulled back slightly to look at the blonde. Her green eyes had darkened, the pupils expanding.

"But you won't."

"And why is that?"

"Because you want this too. I've seen the way you look at me, the way your eyes roam over me. I felt you kiss back. Hell, you escalated it."

Regina said nothing but leaned in capturing the blonde's mouth in another hard kiss. Their tongues battled as the hand left her throat and tangled in the hair at the back of her neck. The queen's other hand left Emma's breast, causing her to moan in what Regina took to be disappointment. She smiled into the kiss as she pulled the shirt from the leather breeches and dragged her nails up the taut torso. She felt the blonde's muscles twitch under her.

Emma broke the kiss turning her head to the side, but the queen just moved her mouth to her neck alternating between open mouth kisses and quick sharp bites, causing Emma to gasp at each one. She struggled again to focus. "Not like this. No magic."

She felt hot breath near her ear. "You'd best not disappoint."

"Release me. You won't be disappointed."

Regina stepped back and smirked at the groan that came from the blonde at the loss of contact.

Emma watched as the queen waved a hand and she felt herself drop from the wall. She struggled to not stumble as her knees buckled slightly. She regained her balance and reached for the queen, snaking an arm around her back and pulling her close. She turned her head and leaned in to kiss and tongue the pulse point on the olive-toned neck. With her free hand, she reached between them to unbutton the tight-fitting coat. As she felt the last button release, she used both hands to push it from the queen's shoulders.

Emma found herself pausing to look at the expanse of skin revealed when the coat fell to the floor. The queen was only wearing a boned corset that accentuated her small waist and bare shoulders, but Emma's gaze lingered longest on the tops of the queens breasts, pushed up and barely half covered by the corset.

"Like what you see, Mistress Swan?"

"Fuck, yes," Emma replied as she once again reached around the waist to pull Regina close.

Regina felt herself tighten with arousal and the blonde's lust-filled stare. "So elegant. Such a poet," she said, her voice thick with lust and sarcasm.

Suddenly, she felt herself spun around and pushed against the wall. The stone was cold against her shoulders. She felt a strong thigh push between her own and against her sex as Emma rocked pushing her thigh against her several times. She tried but was unable to stop the moan from escaping.

Emma grinned at the sound and dropped her head to trail her tongue down the queen's neck, across her collarbone, then to the top of her breasts. Her other came hand up to roughly squeeze one, but the material of the corset was thick and she growled her frustration. Pushing with one hand at Regina's shoulder, while pulling her waist to her with the other, Emma ran her fingers through the bindings, but couldn't loosen them.

Distracting the queen with a hard kiss, and aggressively pushing her tongue into her mouth, Emma reached behind herself and pulled a small knife from a sheath at her waist in the hollow of her back. She continued the kiss but repeated her earlier motion, this time slipping the knife between the laces and the material.

Regina stiffened at the feel of the hard object at her back. She realized what Emma was doing and her protective instincts caused her magic to well-up. She felt Emma's hesitation, but then her other hand slid from Regina's shoulder to her wrist, pushing her arm against the wall. Regina's fingers were tingling with her power and she knew Emma must be able to feel it. Emma broke the kiss and moved her lips to the queen's earlobe. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Not much anyway."

Emma pulled her head back and looked into the brown eyes. They were dark with lust but there was no hint of purple. She held the queen's gaze as she continued to maneuver the knife with quick pulls that cut the ties. When the last tie gave, Emma released her hold and pulled the corset away, taking a step back. She tossed it, and the knife to the side.

Emma's breath hitched as she took in the sight in front of her. The queen's breasts were high and round, dark areola around nipples already stiffened with her desire. Emma then stepped forward hard, pushing Regina back against the wall, palming one breast while reaching behind the queen to grip her ass. Emma pulled the queen's pelvis hard into her flexed thigh. She heard what sounded like a growl deep in Regina's throat at the contact.

Regina hissed as Emma's mouth clamped hard on her collarbone briefly, then groaned as teeth switched to tongue. Regina grabbed Emma's hips, pushing and pulling her roughly causing pleasant friction where she desired it most. Emma's head dipped further and she felt the heat of her breath above her nipple, then felt the wetness of a tongue. The gentleness lasted only a heartbeat as the blonde took her nipple into her mouth and sucked strongly. Regina arched her back into it, one hand reaching up to grab the blonde head and press her harder against her breast.

Emma's other hand started rolling the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger, increasing the pressure each time the queen groaned or gasped in pleasure. She felt herself getting wetter with each sound she managed to drag from the otherwise usually controlled brunette. She then felt the queen's hand on her jaw, pulling her head up.

Regina used the blonde's momentary distraction to push off the wall and spin her so that it was now Emma against the wall. "Give me what I want. Now."

Emma nodded. Using her hand, she lifted the queen's soft velvet skirt on one side, bunching it above her waist. She slid her hand between Regina's thighs and motioned for her to lift her leg. The queen lifted her leg as Emma pushed her hips forward allowing her to crook her knee and snake her leather booted calf around Emma's back above the hip. Emma relaxed pinning the leg behind her as she reached over the thigh and pulled the queen tighter to her, the queen's other thigh pushing into her own apex. Her other hand reached between them to cup the queen's sex — she could feel the heat and wetness through the undergarment.

Regina groaned at the feel of Emma's fingers pressing against her wet folds. She felt the fabric as it was pushed to the side and felt Emma's touch just at her entrance. Regina started to grind her hips and the blonde took the cue, pushing two fingers into her.

Emma watched the queen's head drop back as she slid into her wetness. Emma flexed her fingers, then began a punishing pace. All of her anger from the earlier confrontation was channeled to her hand as she slammed into the brunette. The heel of her hand pushed against the swollen clit every few strokes. The queen ground her hips in time, meeting each thrust taking Emma's fingers in deeper, while simultaneously pushing against Emma's sex. Emma slowed a bit and added a third finger, twisting them as she moved in and out. She wanted to use her other hand, but the position was precarious as it was, so she increased her pace again, curling her fingers. She felt Regina tighten and she dipped her head towards her exposed breasts.

Regina felt Emma's mouth near her nipples and she leaned back allowing the blonde better access. She felt herself nearing the edge and ground her hips harder, needing the release. When she felt Emma's teeth clamp on to her nipple she lost control.

Emma felt the queen's walls clenching rhythmically against her fingers and felt the brunette's entire body shake as a long, guttural "yes" escaped the kiss-swollen lips. Emma kept pumping, slowing as she felt the queen start to come down. Emma shifted so the queen could put her leg down.

Regina slumped slightly against Emma as she tried to slow her breathing. She hissed gently as she felt Emma remove her fingers, her hand sliding around to her backside leaving a cool wet trail. They stayed that way for several moments until the queen straightened and took a half step back.

Emma watched as she licked her lower lip. She went to step forward but the queen took a step back as she grabbed Emma's shoulder and spun her around, pushing her front to the wall. Emma grunted but felt her arousal increase as Regina pushed her body up against her. She felt the queen reach between her and the wall, her hand grabbing Emma's sex roughly through the leather pulling her up, forcing her onto the balls of her feet.

She felt Regina's other hand grab a handful of hair near her scalp. She gasped as the brunette roughly yanked her head back. She felt her hot tongue run up her exposed neck to the earlobe. Emma's breath was coming in soft pants as she tried not to struggle.

Regina heard the blonde groan as she removed her hand from the apex of Emma's thighs. She began unlacing the pants as she watched the blonde's eyes flutter then close. "I see you've managed to acquire a slightly better wardrobe."

"Yes, well, your money bought them. That extra on top the bounty helped."

Regina chuckled, remembering the first time she had met the blonde. She slipped her hand into the waist of the leather pants, guiding it through the patch of curly hair until her middle finger slid through the soaking folds. "You are so wet, princess," she whispered as she took the earlobe between her teeth and applied pressure.

Emma moaned again, but said nothing. Regina released Emma's hair and used both hands to push the leather over Emma's hips but only far enough to give herself room to work. She returned one hand to the blonde's center, the other she brought to her throat, fingers playing across the sensitive skin. Regina ran her fingers through the wet folds, then moved to the sensitive bud. She squeezed, causing Emma to rise on her toes and moan again. Then, without any warning she plunged a finger inside the blonde, and just as quickly, pulled it out as Emma gasped then moaned.

She brought the hand up and placed the finger coated in Emma's juices right below Emma's nose. "Can you smell how much you want it? Is this what you think about alone in your room at the inn? Being fucked by the queen?"

Emma said nothing but tilted her head up just enough to take the finger into her mouth, tasting herself as she sucked on the finger, swirling her tongue around it.

She feels as well as hears Regina laugh. "So eager. I could just leave you like this." Emma's mouth halts what it is doing for a moment, but then continues. "Especially since you seem to have trouble figuring out who has the power."

Emma was so wound she wanted to scream at the woman, to demand she finish what she started but she remained silent as the queen pulled her finger from her mouth. She instinctually knew that her submission was required, not another challenge. Then she almost did scream as Regina's teeth clenched down on the tendon where her shoulder joins the neck. The pressure increased steadily but Emma forced herself to stay still, breathing through the pain, until it changed into something strangely pleasurable. She could feel the queen sucking and knew she would have a dark mark there. The feeling lingered as she felt the teeth release and Regina's tongue lapped across it, soothing it.

Regina was impressed that the blonde took the pain and didn't fight against. She continued to tongue the spot as her hand returned to Emma's soaking center. Without preamble she plunged three fingers into the blonde, pushing them in and out several times. She used her thumb to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing Emma to stiffen against her. She knew the blonde wouldn't last long. She slowed her fingers, and curled them, using the pad of her fingers to rub the textured spot of skin. Emma's head dropped back onto her shoulder as she let out a long moan.

Regina used her other head to turn the other woman's head towards her. "Open your eyes."

Emma opened them briefly, but closed them as she was lost to the sensation the queen's fingers were creating. Then those fingers stopped moving. "Open. Your. Eyes. I want you to be looking at me when I make you come. Don't and we are finished now."

Emma opened her eyes, turning her head as far as she could, locking onto the dark eyes. Emma felt the fingers once again push against her insides creating an intense physical tension and then felt pressure on her clit as the queen pressed hard against it.

Regina felt the blonde's upper back arch hard against her front as her thighs quivered. She kept her eyes open but Regina watched them lose focus, pupils completely blown, as Emma's walls started to clench against the fingers inside her. Regina wrapped her other arm around Emma's waist as her whole body convulsed. Emma's mouth opened but no sound came, as if her breath were caught in her lungs. Regina continued to pump, slowing as the shockwaves subsided, but only stopping when the blonde released as throaty "fuck."

Emma body shuddered one last time as Regina removed her fingers but she kept her hand there, cupping the hot apex, feeling Emma's come dripping through her fingers. Once the blonde seemed to get her legs solidly supporting her again and her breathing slowed, the queen stepped away. Emma turned around leaning against wall. She pulled up her breeches, watching as the queen wrapped a heavy robe around herself.

The queen turned back. "I think it is time for you to go."

Emma ran a hand through her hair. "Uh, yeah. Right." Emma laced up her trousers, not bothering to tuck the shirt in. She stepped to where she had tossed the knife, placing it back in the sheaf. "Can I see Henry tomorrow?"

Regina looked at the blonde. She clearly wasn't going anywhere, and maybe, for the time being that wasn't a horrible thing. "Yes, but only after his lessons with his tutor are finished."

Emma nodded, opening the door she headed out, trying to decide where she was going to spend the night.


	7. Illumination

**Hit 50 reviews. Yah! Thanks to everyone reading, following, and especially for reviewing. Reviews help me figure out if things are going the way I planned… Hope you continue to enjoy.**

**No official beta, so all mistakes are mine. Special thanks to Renienne for being an in-house personal super-beta. All mistakes are still mine.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

* * *

**Illumination**

Unsure where she was going to sleep as well as being hungry, Emma headed to the kitchens, knowing that there was always food throughout the day and night for guards changing shifts. It was late enough, she doubted anyone would be around to question her. As she guessed, no one was in the kitchens so she helped herself to a bowl full of stew and some bread and sat at one of the long tables.

Halfway through the bowl she heard Red's voice from the doorway. "Late night, Emma?"

"Looks to be. What are you doing up?"

"I don't sleep well the nights before a full moon," she said as walked to the table.

"Oh, what's it—" Emma paused because Red had stopped and was staring at her. Emma watched as a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Someone got bedded!"

Emma was glad the light in the kitchen wasn't particularly bright because she knew she was blushing. "Wasn't really a bed involved," she muttered.

Red laughed. "Wolf senses. I heard that, and I can smell your, uh, your arousal."

Emma put down her spoon and moved the hand she'd used on Regina into her lap worried somehow that even having washed her hands hadn't really helped.

Red went into one of the pantries calling out, "Who?"

She came out with two goblets and a bottle of wine. As she sat down, her eyes widened, hand frozen on the bottle. "No—" Red shook her head. "Can't be—" She cocked her head and for the first time, Emma saw the movement as canine-like. Emma heard her inhale as her eyes narrowed. Almost in a whisper Red said, "You were with Regina? The queen?"

Emma shook her head and tried to look anywhere except at Red but she could feel the brunette's eyes on her. Finally, Emma sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Red sure the woman was going to be appalled or upset.

"Her scent is all over you. Sorry, you can't deny that sort of thing around me." Then Red started laughing as she said, "I told Belle that there was something between you two. All those looks. I mean, you two look like you're undressing each other every time you argue."

Emma took the bottle from Red and started opening it as she tried to think of what to say. She had no idea what had happened. One minute she had been framed for theft by Regina, then she was chopping of branches off the woman's tree, and the next thing she knows they were having angry sex.

She looked up when she felt Red's hand cover hers on the bottle.

"Really, I'm fine with it. I am just a bit surprised. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Not that my opinion of your choice of—"

Emma shook her head as she picked up the bottle and poured out two generous measures. "Honestly. I can't explain it."

"Well, she is beautiful."

Emma thought about when she had removed the queen's coat earlier. "Breathtakingly. I mean, the clothes alone."

"She does know how to create an effect." Emma raised her eyebrow, but Red quickly waved off the implication. "I've known her a while, but as alluring as she is, she is not my type. I like mine a little more—"

"Demure?"

Red chuckled, "Belle is hardly that. She is giving and gentle. Well, mostly," Red laughed again. "But the queen is pretty intense."

"That is an understatement," Emma said laughing. She raised her cup and made a mock toasting gesture before downing most of it.

Red raised an eyebrow. "Oh, do tell, please? How did it happen? I mean, from what I heard around here today, you did something that made her pretty angry."

"Again with the understatement," Emma said as she poured them both more wine. "I did something intentional to upset her — don't ask because I'm not going to say what—"

Red nodded and Emma continued. "Then she had me brought to her chambers. We ended up fighting, again, about Henry and, well… everything. Then next thing I know we're —" Emma hesitated, not sure what to call what happened.

"I believe, Mistress Swan, the word you're looking for is 'fucking'."

Emma jumped up at the sound of the queen's voice, knocking the wine over, splashing it over herself. "Shit." _How much had she heard? _Emma thought in a panic.

Regina's laugh was almost musical but Emma sensed a slight edge to it. She looks to Red who had stood, head slightly bowed.

"While I tend to avoid the more crass vernacular terms, in this case it seems the only appropriate one, wouldn't you agree?"

Emma knew it was rhetorical, and said nothing. "I can't believe you are both sitting here gossiping like kitchen wenches." The queen looked directly at Emma as she said this. "I expected better at least from you, Red. Unfortunately, Mistress Swan, I've come to expect a certain lack of manners."

Emma wanted to snap back, but knew this wasn't the time or place, knowing it would lead to nothing good with Red present. She remained standing, uncomfortable as the wine soaked through her shirt.

Red recovered first. "Your majesty, I didn't expect you to be here this late, is there something you need?"

"Hmm, well, I wanted one of those tarts served at dinner, and I didn't want to disturb the staff. But I know where they are." She walked to one of the counters and lifted a cloth from a platter loaded with tarts. "I'll be retiring now. But, Red, I expect discretion. I can hardly stop you from telling Belle, but I'd hate for anyone else to be privy to what should have been a private matter."

Red nodded. "I'm sorry, Regina. This is my fault. It's the wolf senses." Red shrugged awkwardly. "Especially with the full moon so close. You know I'd never be indiscreet."

Regina nodded. "Hmm. Well, I hope so. Otherwise I may get the urge to redecorate and add a new throw rug."

Emma thought she saw the faintest smile cross Regina's lips before she turned and headed out.

"And Mistress Swan," she said turning back. She stood for a moment, eyes on Emma. She raised the tart to her mouth and took a bite. A bit of the insides dripped down onto her lips and Emma watched entranced as her tongue darted out, licking the drop from her lips, leaving them wet. "Feel free to abuse my hospitality by eating my food and drinking my wine before you leave, since you clearly have difficulty doing anything I ask."

Emma held her gaze and said, "Not everything."

Sure that she caught the queen's gaze faltering and dropping uncontrolled to Emma's body, she couldn't help but grin. When her eyes came up again, Emma couldn't read them.

"Hmm, I am quite certain that, like most of this evening, was an anomaly and unlikely to be repeated."

Emma kept her composure until Regina turned and strode out. Emma sat down heavily and put her forehead in her palm. She didn't look up until she heard Red say, "She is gone."

"How the hell is that woman able to sneak up on _you_ like that. Talking about stepping in the shit pile."

Red shook her head. "I'm so used to her scent on everything around here, and I wasn't really paying attention. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into an awkward situation."

"It's okay. I should have just left earlier. And uh, I'm sorry to get you in trouble."

Red laughed. "I'm not. Regina trusts me."

"She just threatened you."

"No, it is an old joke between us — if you kill a Child of the Moon, we revert back to our human state, so you can't actually make a rug out of our hides, despite what people believe. Not unless you have a tremendous amount of magic."

Emma thought that the queen probably did, and with her reputation it seemed a credible threat, but she decided to let that line of discussion drop. "I have no idea what happened tonight, now even less than I did an hour ago."

Red patted her hand. "Don't think too hard. As I told you before, she is complicated. And trust me," Red tapped her nose, "There is something definitely between you two. I bet the sex was hot! The way you both fight, I can just imagine… I mean, sounds like you didn't even make it to the bed."

Emma shook her head. "We are _not_ having this discussion. Besides, don't you have someone to go wake up and tell her you were right?"

"Ooohh. Good idea!" she said, practically bouncing towards the corridor. "I do get a bit frisky as the full moon approaches." She put a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder. "I am glad you had a good night, though."

Emma raised her goblet again. "Interesting may be a better word."

* * *

Emma had finished off another bowl of stew and grabbed the bottle of wine, figuring she would sleep in the stables near the inn after finishing it off. She was almost out the kitchen door that led directly out into one of the courtyards when she heard Graham behind coming in from the corridor.

"Emma. I didn't think I'd run into you here."

"I uh…"

"No, it's good. I was going to find you tomorrow to talk to you. I have an offer."

"Damn, does she never give up? I won't take a bribe to leave and everyone can see how well I respond to threats."

Graham laughed softly. "Nothing like that. In fact, the queen is not involved in this and doesn't know yet." He gestured to the table and sat.

"Okay, now I'm confused," Emma said as she joined him.

"I need a new constable. You've been bounty-hunting for years, and you have a good, fair mind when it comes to figuring things out. You could have just protested your arrest but instead you asked good questions about the accusations and pointed out important information I didn't have."

"I'd like that but somehow I don't see the queen allowing it."

Graham shook his head. "When she appointed me Sheriff, she explained that she knew I would do honest work. She told me that the High Court and the Crown would try only the most serious of cases but that most cases would be handled by the Sheriff and it was important that they remain separate. She doesn't want people believing that royalty wants to control even the smallest aspects of town and village life. I have under-sheriffs in the various towns and either they or I travel when needed to handle cases in places that don't. But it is the job of the constables to make arrests, gather evidence, bring in bounties and such. I need people I can trust to do the job without bias and who aren't easily corrupted. Generally, she doesn't interfere with my decisions."

"You hardly know me so what makes you so sure I'm not easy to corrupt?"

"I had to learn about your background because the queen ordered it, but I also found out that you were liked by the magistrates you worked with." Graham shrugged as he poured himself some ale from a keg. "Besides, if you were easily corruptable you'd have bargained with the queen and put a price on your leaving."

Emma nodded, knowing there was no amount that would make her leave Henry. "Does it pay better than just collecting bounty?"

"Depends on how you look at it. You draw a salary that is steady and not dependent on how many criminals you catch. It also comes with some benefits such as a place to stay — of which I hear you are in need?"

"Yeah, well, I am pretty sure the 'no criminals' allowed rule isn't regularly enforced in every inn in the kingdom."

At that Graham laughed and smiled. "I'm sure not. In fact, you'll find that there is one particular inn that criminals frequent: a place called the Rabbit Hole - it's a bit more rowdy than the crowd Granny Lucas allows."

"See, I can always get a room there. Besides, I don't want you to get in to any difficulties with the queen."

"Why don't you just let me take care of that? Trust me, you don't want to get a room there. If you want the job, you would stay in the officer wing here. You can have meals in the officer mess, and your horse and weapons will be taken care of by the palace staff."

"Sounds like a good job, but I don't know about being this close to Her Majesty. I don't know how healthy it would be for either of us."

"Unlikely you'll travel the same paths during the day and you would be closer to Henry."

Emma nodded but couldn't help asking, "Graham, why are you doing this?"

He shrugged again, as he drained his mug. "Just seems like the right thing to do."

Emma smiled and extended her hand. Graham clasped it as she said, "Then you have yourself a new constable."

* * *

They were all standing there arguing and Regina thought her head was going to explode. "Enough! We are not doing anything standing here squawking like geese."

Just then Graham and Emma strode up to them. "Mistress Swan, what do you think you are doing here?"

Before Emma could respond Graham said quietly "I brought her. She's my new constable. Not to mention she has a personal interest."

Regina glared at Emma then looked back to Graham. "We can discuss that —" her eyes flicked back to Emma. "—Later. Right now I need a solution."

"Sorry if this is a dumb question, but can't you just do that magic transport thing?"

The look the queen gave her was one that made Emma feel like a student who didn't read the assigned text and asked a question with an obvious answer. "Mis—Constable Swan, I don't have time to give lessons on the nature of magic, but to put it simply, I can't go somewhere I've never been or have no image with which to guide me. It is too dangerous."

Red spoke up. "And sending in others into a collapsed building isn't the best idea either. I can go in alone and track him. I am as strong or stronger than your best men and there is much less chance of more collapse if there is only me."

Regina looked at Red. "I can't ask this of you."

Red touched her arm briefly and said, "You don't have to."

The woman took off her cloak and handed it to Graham. Regina waved her hand and a small hand lantern appeared in it when the purple smoke disappeared. Red smiled and without any further hesitation walked to the edge of the pit and started to climb down. She ducked into the small space between what was the remainder of two pillars and was gone from their view.

The queen walked away, and Emma followed. "He'll be alright."

Regina turned back suddenly, anger and pain clear on her face. "This is your fault. Perhaps you should leave."

"How are you blaming this on me? I told him he wasn't to go anywhere near this place. He doesn't seem to follow my directions any better than yours."

Regina inhaled deeply and kept her voice level. "Constable Swan, I would advise you to cease your loud challenges to me in front of others. Follow me."

The queen led Emma to a shallow pool of water in what looked to be the remains of a fountain. She waved her hand over it, and said simply, "Mirror, show me Henry last night."

There was a flash of blue, then an image formed in the water. Emma recognized the door to Regina's chambers, open slightly. Henry stood at the door poised to knock. Then she heard her own and Regina's voices.

_"Encourage? No, I think the whole thing is crazy."_

Emma watched as Henry's hand dropped and he leaned closer to the door.

_ "I am genuinely surprised. I thought that you would encourage it because in Henry's interpretation of the prophesy, you get to be the hero and I am the villain."_

_"Honestly, I am not interested in being some damn savior. I am just trying to get to know my son. I think it is sad that he's had to create this whole theory because he isn't happy."_

_"And you are the judge of my son's happiness after spending so few hours with him?"_

_"I didn't mean that. I just— I don't know. I just can't understand why else a kid would create such an elaborate fantasy about his guardian and a mother he never met."_

She watched horrified as Henry turned and ran off, tears in his eyes.

Emma groaned as she ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, fuck." A part of her wanted to accuse Regina of somehow manipulating the image, but she remembered when she had been thrown against the door it had been the impact that closed it. She knew that Henry had, in fact, overheard their argument.

She looked up to apologize but before she could utter a syllable the ground started shaking and a low rumble was heard, then the crash of rocks. Dust blew up from the entrance and everyone close ran back to put some distance between themselves and the pit. Everyone except Regina and Emma who both ran closer.

Graham and several of the queen's personal guard stepped in front of them. "Hold on, I can't let either of you any closer."

"I have to get to Henry," Regina growled.

"Your Majesty, we will. But I need _you_ a safe distance away."

She nodded and they all moved back to a small rise some yards away.

Emma stepped away and motioned to Graham.

"When Henry first showed me this it was from the walls. You could see rubble, but also deeper, darker gaps. There have to be openings that go deep into the what is left of the building. We just have to find one that can support one person and lower them down. Hopefully, if Red's horizontal access is cut off, she'll look for a vertical one."

"I'll have some men start looking."

Emma watched him go then looked to the tree-line where the sun was starting to dip behind the tree-tops. She circled towards one side where she remembered seeing a large formation of stone at what she guessed to be one of the corners of the old library. As she stepped out onto some of the stones she realized that much of the building here seemed intact although the roof had collapsed into it. "Your Majesty?"

Regina made her way over carefully to where Emma stood. "What is it?"

"Is there any way you can provide more light? I don't want thirty guards standing around with torches putting more weight here. While it looks relatively stable, I don't want to take a chance. I need to get an idea of how deep this goes."

Regina said nothing, but stretched out her arms, palms inward. Emma watched as a ball of light started to grow between them. As Regina spread her arms, the ball grew larger. She then placed both palms beneath the floating ball of light and it rose into the air getting brighter. Regina used her hand to guide it over the area Emma pointed to.

Emma stepped out onto what looked to be the remainder of a roof and leaned over. She couldn't see the bottom but there were some crisscrossing shadows, and it was deep. "Ok, I think this can work."

As she stepped back from the edge she heard Regina ask softly. "Now what?"

"Now we build a frame to hold a block and tackle, and I go down and get them. Lets just hope that Red finds this opening."

Emma watched Regina and saw what looked to be relief cross her face. "I think I can help with that."

"More magic?"

"No, much simpler. Huntsman."

Graham walked over to them. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Do you still have your whistle?"

Graham reached under his shirt and pulled a small wooden tube hanging from a leather cord around his neck. Without needing an explanation, he put it to his lips and blew into it several times.

Emma shook her head confused by the lack of sound coming from it. "I don't think it's working."

For the first time since being brought to the site, a half smile appeared on the queen's face. "Constable Swan, it is a _wolf_ whistle. Only wolves and werewolves can hear it."

"Oh. Well, okay, that makes sense."

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to Graham. "Get what she needs built. Send one of your men to get Belle. She should be here. And you should use the whistle regularly so she can find this location."

An hour later Emma was helping Graham direct the men on placing the large tripod over the pit, then explaining what they needed to do to stabilize it. When she turned to see what Regina was doing, she noticed Belle had arrived. The last oranges of the sunset were fading as she walked to the pair.

"Constable Swan, how much longer?"

"Not too much longer."

"We may have a bigger problem," the queen said, rubbing her palms up and down her arms as if cold. "We have less than an hour until moonrise."

Belle turned to Emma. "First night of the full moon and I am worried about her."

"You don't think she'll hurt Henry?"

"Oh, no, I mean, not willingly. She can control the wolf and can even delay the transformation for a while, but I'm worried that if she's hurt —"

"She won't be able to keep control of things. Okay. I was hoping for a little more time, but it is ready enough."

Regina started walking towards the makeshift winch without a word. Emma followed, knowing Belle was right behind. When Regina reached Graham she said, "Lower me down."

"Whoa, hang on. You are not going," Emma said gently grasping her forearm.

Regina spun on her, inches from Emma forcing her to let go. Emma could see the tears brimming, reflected in the torch-light. "I can do this. Once I am down I can use magic to get back here."

Emma shook her head. "No, it isn't a straight path down, and that descent is too dangerous. You aren't used to this kind of work, Your Majesty."

Regina stepped in even closer and for a moment Emma thought she was going to continue to argue. There was a sort of desperation in her eyes, but no sentimentality. "Just bring him to me."

Emma felt the lightest of touches on her arm but it was gone almost immediately making her wonder if it was intentional or accidental contact. She nodded, stepping backwards. After she stripped off her cloak and leather jerkin she pulled a knife from her belt and cut away the sleeves of her cotton tunic so she had one less thing to snag on rocks and loosen them. She took off her sword belt and handed it to one of the guards, then took the knife sheaf at the small of her back and placed it in the top of her right boot, just above her ankle. Graham stepped forward and helped her wrap the rope in a makeshift harness.

"I could do this."

Emma shook her head as she put on her gloves and took the other two ropes in hand. "I'm smaller and I've done my fair share of crawling through tight spaces."

Graham raised an eyebrow.

Emma chuckled. "Don't ask. Not everything in my past is on record and I'd hate for you to regret making me a constable."

From behind her she heard Regina snort. "I already do."

Emma ignored the comment and instead said, "Once I'm below the roof line, that ball of light would be helpful," She looked at Regina who simply nodded, her expression unreadable.

"Let's do this." Emma walked to the edge as Graham motioned to the men manning the lines. She felt them go taut and she held her breath as she stepped off the ledge and felt herself swing out over the black pit. When the rope stopped swinging she waved to Graham and she felt her self being lowered. Then, above her, a strong light appeared helping her to distinguish shapes below. When she reached the first obstacle — a pillar across the pit — she yelled up, "Keep the line tight while I test this." She tentatively placed her weight on the pillar, but felt no shift. "Okay, give me some slack."

When the rope loosened, she lowered herself to a face down position, and moved to the side away from the corner. Below she could see piles of rubble, so she shifted to check the other side. She could see further before more obstacles, so she swung her feet over the edge and slid herself over, calling for the men to tighten the slack. She was able to drop several more yards when she had to maneuver around another chunk of pillar, this time the space was narrower with little room to spare, every lurch of the rope bouncing her into stone as she dropped lower. She negotiated a couple more obstacles as the darkness became thicker and her ability to see beyond shapes highly limited.

From below her she heard a faint voice. "Did you hear that?"

Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized Henry's voice. But she didn't hear a response to his question. "Henry? Are you okay? Is Red with you?" She braced herself against the walls and a pile of rubble, feeling the line go slack, then tighten slightly.

This time his voice was louder. "Yeah, I'm okay. Red's here, but —"

"Is she hurt?"

Red's voice answered. "Nothing serious, but I'm having a hard time not transitioning. The longer I'm here, the harder it is going to get." Emma could hear the tension in her voice.

"Why not change? Belle says Henry would be safe."

"Emma, my wolf side doesn't like enclosed spaces. I'm not so fond of them myself come to think of it. I don't know how much control I'll have when the instinctual fear kicks in."

"I'm almost there. Just a bit longer, okay? Henry, talk to Red, keep her distracted, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Emma pulled on the rope three times, then relaxed. She dropped slightly, then felt herself being lowered again. Little light was making it to this area but in the dimness she could see that rock and rubble blocked most of the way. She could only see one small opening with a faint light coming from what must be Red's lantern. Unfortunately, the opening was diagonal to the narrow space she just traveled through and this would zigzag the rope across more jagged rocks yet again. She hoped this was the last and that her rope was thick and strong enough.

Emma signaled for more slack, and carefully picked her way across the rubble and stone. She had to squeeze her way through the opening and as she dropped she realized that Henry and Red were right below. When she felt her feet on the ground she signaled for some slack. Then she felt Henry slam into her legs and hug her tightly. She looked over to see Red, sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to her chest. Her head was raised but Emma could see a sheen of sweat covering her brow.

"Okay, lets get out of here. You first, Henry," she said untying the second rope from her belt. She wrapped it around Henry in a harness then looked to Red. "Let me get him up past the first couple of obstacles to where there is a pretty stable area. He can wait and I'll come back to get you."

"No, get him up to the top."

Emma shook her head. "No, you don't look like you're going to last much longer," she said taking out a small water-skin and tossing it to her. "Won't be long. I promise."

Red nodded weakly. Emma bent forward and wrapped her arms around Henry lifting him as she straightened. "Wrap your legs around me okay?" He nodded as she made two long pulls on the both ropes and they were pulled off the ground. As they neared the opening, she signaled again and they stopped moving.

"I'm going to go first, then pull you up."

She felt him nod then slowly let her go. She heard him exhale when he realized he wasn't going to fall. Emma pulled on only her rope and she squirmed her way through the opening, bracing herself carefully once through. She signaled for slack and positioned herself so she could pull Henry through. Once he was clear she said. "Follow my path exactly."

They made their way across without incident and below the next opening signaled and again the rose through the dim shadows.

"I'm sorry, Henry, about what you heard last night when your mother and I were arguing."

"You don't believe me. You think I'm crazy so I wanted to prove to everyone I'm not."

Emma shook her head. "I don't think you are crazy, just the prophesy." She heard him start to say something, but she continued. "But I've seen lots of crazier things. Just because I think something is crazy doesn't mean it can't be real. But this — this is taking it too far. If I promise to read all the prophesy stuff, will you promise to stop all this dangerous sh—stuff?"

Henry looked at her for a moment. Then nodded.

Emma chuckled, "Sorry buddy, but after last time I need to hear you actually promise."

"I promise, Emma. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this. I ended up all turned around. Then Red found me, but then things started collapsing. We couldn't go back. Then Red said she heard a whistle and we followed it, but we kept going down, not up. Then it started getting real dark. I'm glad you found us."

They were at the next blockage, so she let Henry go again and he swung a little away. "Okay. Same as before. I'll go first, you follow." Once she had Henry through the opening, she walked him to a natural rock outcrop. "Stay here. Don't step off this ledge. I don't know how sturdy most of this rubble is, but that is part of the terrain so you should be fine. I'm going back to get Red."

She squeezed his shoulder then headed back down. When she reached Red, she was curled up on her side, breathing heavily. She jerked when Emma touched her shoulder lightly. "Easy there, it's just me. Can you stand?"

Red sat up. "Talk to me. It distracts me from wanting to let the change happen."

Emma put out her hand and helped Red to her feet. "What should we talk about?"

Red smiled weakly. "How about you and Regina last night."

Emma chuckled. "Not happening. Nice try, but even my sympathy doesn't extend that far."

Red pouted, "Damn. How about how Henry? His father?"

Emma shook her head, suddenly serious. "No, and I don't want Henry to hear that anyway. So, how about you just tell me about how you and Belle ended up here?"

Emma helped Red secure the rope and they started their journey upwards.

"Well, I told you how I came to the Summerlands. I ended up helping the queen negotiate with a pack of werewolves who were causing a problem with local farmers. Belle had been living at the castle. Originally she was a prisoner. Its all incredibly complicated, but Belle had been involved with this really bad sorcerer and she had escaped him, but the queen held her hoping to use her against the sorcerer. Over time however, Belle was given a good measure of freedom and often spent time talking with the Queen."

"You know you sort of babbling?"

"Deal with it, Swan. Otherwise you end up hugging a wolf."

"So, is Belle still being held here against her will?"

Red laughed. "No, not at all."

"You can finish this once we get through this first gap. I'll go first and can help you up."

"Don't be silly. I'm stronger, I'll go first and help _you_ up."

Okay, fine. Just be careful, it's a tight fit.

Moments later they were through and they started up to the second gap. Red continued her story. "I ended up around the castle a lot helping the queen and Graham out and I went into the library and met Belle. We spent a lot of time together and although I knew pretty early I was in love, it took her longer to come around. Everything was good for a while when suddenly we get word that the Rumplestiltskin had found out she was alive and was coming to get her back."

"Still rambling on a bit, Red."

Red just growl, although she still gave a weak smile.

"Rumplestiltskin. I've heard of him. Sounds like serious bad news," Emma said more seriously.

"He was. Worse, he heard that Belle was involved with someone. Regina knew she couldn't take him on alone, so she devised a plan to convince him that Belle wasn't alive. That is when we went to the Grey Havens. We stayed for a couple of months, which, well, you already know how that went."

"So what made Regina change her mind about using Belle against him?"

Red shrugged. "We never asked."

"So how do you know she still doesn't have some plan involving Belle?"

Red smiled. "Because, she told us when we returned that we could go anywhere and we'd have her protection in the Summerlands. Or she would use a portal to transport us to whatever world we wanted. But we chose to stay here. She risked a lot for us, both separately and together. I told you, she's—"

"Complicated," Emma finished as she waved her hand in dismissal. As if that excused Regina for sometimes just being a bitch.

They went the rest of the way in silence and once both were through the gap Emma picked Henry up again. "Be right back Red. We're halfway home."

She nodded. "Good, I think I can manage it a bit longer."

Emma and Henry continued upwards through the rubble. They were at the gap below the last obstacle before a straight haul out. Emma was pulling Henry through when she felt him snag.

"Emma my bag is stuck."

"Just drop it. We're almost there. Don't pull it, you'll loosen rocks."

"No, I think I can get it."

Emma heard the sound of shifting rocks. She held her breath, but heard nothing further. She continued pulling Henry. Halfway through the gap he started to scrabble up and she heard the crack and felt the rubble below her shift. She could hear rocks continuing to shift and pieces breaking off and dropping.

"Regina!"

From above her, she heard Regina's voice, unnaturally clear and loud. "What is wrong? Is Henry okay?"

"For now. But the rubble below us is starting to give. Can you somehow stop it? If you don't, I don't think I'll be able to get back to Red. She can't last much longer without changing and that will seriously complicate things."

"What exactly do you think I can do? I can't see anything but shadows."

"I don't know but this whole area is going to collapse. I need time to get Red."

Above her, Regina rubbed her brow. Then it came to her. Concentrating and visualizing a sphere surrounding her moving out, up and down a hundred yards in every direction. She felt her magic humming as it built up. Her skin was buzzing with the power and softly she started whispering the words of the spell. She exhaled and as she pushed her hands upward then arced them slowly towards the ground she felt the magic flow outward.

Below her Emma noticed that suddenly everything was eerily quiet. No sounds of rocks cracking or bouncing as they fell, no dull sounds of chatter above, but just the sound of her own breath. Emma turned to Henry and he was staring at her unblinking. She waved her hand in front of him, but he remained unmoving. "Uh, what the fuck did you do?"

"I gave you time. Literally. I froze time for a great enough distance around us to insure nothing there moves. I have never done this spell for at this magnitude and I have no idea how long I will be able to sustain it. Now stop with the inane questions and get Red."

"Fine. But I need my rope to stay taut. I think I can manage to pull us up, but only if the rope stays taunt but has some flexibility. Does that make sense?"

"I can manage. Just get on with it."

Emma made her way back through the gaps. When she reached Red she was relieved to see that she was upright. Emma wrapped the slack end of Red's rope around her own waist, then took her own slack and wrapped it around Red's waist, then ran it through the iron ring to give her some control if they slipped. Emma stood behind Red and wrapped her arms around her ribs, and dragged her to a spot below the first of the two gaps she had to negotiate. Emma reached up and wrapped the rope around her forearm. Ignoring the rough prickly rope digging into her bare skin she began pulling herself up, hand over hand, each time wrapping the rope around her forearm for leverage. When the ropes between her and Red tightened she grunted with the exertion of the extra weight as Red's solid torso dangled against her hips and legs. Emma could feel the strain with each pull. The first gap was easy to negotiate but Emma could already feel the burn in her arms.

Once there Emma left Red prone on the large stones and caught her breath. "Regina, how are you?"

"I'm concentrating. Your incessant talking is making that more difficult. Do you think you could perhaps speed things along, dear?"

"Carrying a five foot eight woman who exercises by running with wolves, isn't easy — she isn't exactly a lightweight."

"I'll be sure to mention you said that when I speak with Miss Lucas."

"Of course you would," Emma muttered as she maneuvered Red to the final gap. Emma adjusted the ropes between them then started to climb. As she neared the gap she hooked her legs around Red's thighs, trying to keep her swinging to a minimum. Fortunately, this was more like dragging a statue up, not an incapacitated person and Emma wasn't worried about Red's head banging into the rocks. As she pulled herself free of the gap she felt the sharp rocks cutting into her shins. "Shit."

From above she heard a concerned, "Constable?"

"We're good; just a tight squeeze. Give me a few minutes to make sure she is in a secure spot."

"You have maybe three."

Emma didn't respond but managed to get Red to a secure piece of roofing that was mostly buried under other debris. She made quick work of separating their ropes and returned to Henry to stand directly in front of him in case he fell or stumbled when Regina ended the spell.

"Okay, we're good."

Emma felt a slight lurch, then a rumbling below them as rocks started crashing downwards. The vibrations sent Henry stumbling forward and Emma grabbed him in a tight hug until things stilled and the dust settled. When it stopped, Henry pulled away and looked up at her in a panic.

"Emma! You gotta help Red."

"Shh, it's okay, Henry. Red is right here," she said as she extended her arm pointing in her direction.

"Uh, Emma?"

Emma turned to look where Henry's gaze was fixed. In front of her was a huge black wolf, shaking itself free of the ropes. The wolf look up at them and gave a low growl.

Emma looked upward and yelled. "You may want to get Belle over here. Red is looking rather furry, and really unhappy."

Emma felt Henry's elbow jab into her hip.

"She understands us you know."

Regina waved Belle over, and told Graham to dismiss any men who were not part of her household guard or working directly for Graham. Outside of her guard, the immediate household staff and a few trusted others, it wasn't generally known that Red was one of the magical beasts of the kingdom and she preferred to keep it that way.

"Well, it's not like it's not true." At this the wolf growled again. "Hey, you're a great looking wolf. It wasn't an insult."

From above she heard Belle. "Red, it's okay. You know Emma and Henry. We're going to get you out. Don't be scared."

At this Red let out a low whine.

"Red, love. Why don't you just lie down for a bit and let Emma get Henry up then we'll get you."

The wolf let out a huff, the proceeded to lie down, eyes never leaving Henry and Emma.

Emma lifted Henry and tugged the rope. With a jerk they were again moving upward. When the reached the pillar, Emma told Henry to hug tight as she used her arms to help them around it. Once free of the pillar it was a straight line up. When they were above the surface, those around cheered. Graham reached out with a long pike and hooked Henry's harness ring on the second try. Once safely on the ground Regina rushed to him, hugging him tight. She looked once at Emma and nodded.

Emma called over to Graham. "Any ideas because something tells me that no matter what, Red is _not_ going to let me get a rope back around her while she's in wolf form."

Belle turned to her. "Her cloak. Who has it? If you can throw it over her, she'll revert back to her normal form. The cloak prevents the transformation."

"Okay, that I can manage."

Minutes later, Emma was back down facing Red who was pacing back and forth. "Come on Red. Stay still. I don't want to miss. I know you're probably a little freaked out, but just let me a little closer."

Red stilled but growled as Emma took two strides forward. Emma flung the cloak outward and watched it flutter over the wolf. She watched as the form moved below it. Finally, Red stood gracefully. The hood left her features hidden but Emma heard her softly say. "Thanks. I was really having a hard time burying my instincts to find a way out of here. You have no idea how much I wanted to try and squeeze through what is left of that gap."

"Not really your best idea, Red."

"My wolf is a lot more about instinct and sensation than thinking."

Emma handed her the second rope. "Just secure it around your waist. It is pretty easy from here."

Red coughed, and said, "I don't mean to be awkward, but the transition tends to shred my clothes."

"Yet another thing that you'll have to explain," Emma said as she turned to give Red some privacy. When she turned back, Red had the rope wrapped around the outside of the cloak and she had one hand holding the rope while the other held the cloak closed.

"How bad are your shins?" Red said as she stepped next to Emma and looked up at the light.

Emma looked at the torn and bloodied leather. "I'm guessing they look like I tried shaving them while drunk. I have no idea why today I chose to wear short boots."

Red laughed lightly. "Lets go. I'm ready."

"When we get to the pillar, just hold on to me and I'll get us over it. Then it's a few long pulls and everyone can go home."

They were quiet all the way up. Once above ground they swayed gently in the breeze waiting for Graham to hook them and pull them to the edge. She heard a crack then felt a drop as the tripod lurched forward towards the pit. They were swinging almost even with the ground when the wood started creaking. She hoped that their swing would at least propel them into the stone wall rather than the debris. Suddenly they were flying towards the ledge and Emma grabbed Red and instinctively rolled so her back took the brunt of the landing.

Emma watched as the entire block and tackle structure slid into the pit with a crash. She and Red disentangled and stood, realizing their ropes where gone. Regina was standing there with a slight grin. "Sorry about the landing. Best I could do since I am low on energy right now."

Emma wasn't quite sure if she was actually apologizing or being sarcastic. But right now she didn't really care. "I'm sure it was a better landing than that would have been," she said gesturing towards the pit.

Henry ran up to her and hugged her tightly again. "Told you, Emma. You're the savior."

Emma saw the hurt in Regina's eyes. "Not without your mother's help. She stopped time so I could get you both out of there. I'd say she deserves a thank you." Emma leaned down and whispered. "Go home and spend time with her. This little adventure had us all scared. I'll see you tomorrow."

Regina told Henry to wait for her with Graham then turned back to look at the woman who had just saved her son. "Constable, I have something that will help with those cuts and abrasions. Stop by my chambers before you retire for the evening."

"Yeah, ok." Emma couldn't believe that she didn't even get a thank you. She turned to find Red and Belle. She spotted them, but the two really didn't look like they wanted to be disturbed. Red had Belle pulled close, one arm around holding the cloak around them both, her head resting atop Belle's. Just as Emma was about to go join some of the men for a drink, Red caught her eye.

"Thank you, Emma."

"You should probably thank the queen as well. She did the whole time-stopping spell thing so I could get you out. Go get some rest," she said as she walked towards the fire nearby.

Red looked at Belle.

Belle gave her a half smile and a slight shrug. "She said she held time because another collapse had started. I guess that is why you transformed, because when she ended the spell everything sort of jumped forward."

"Well, that explains how one minute I was waiting for Emma to return and the next I'm in different place and transforming. I just thought I'd lost my focus. Once it started I couldn't stop it."

Red hesitated and ran her hand up Belle's back. "Physically, I'm fine. But being in that confined space—" She sighed. "I need to get that feeling out of my system. I need to run it out and taste the freedom of the woods. Don't be mad."

She could see the disappointment flash across Belle's face, but then she smiled. "I understand."

"I won't be out all night tonight. Just for a little while."

Belle smiled. "As long as you need, love." Belle turned and Red let her lead her to the edge of the woods. Red leaned down and pulled Belle into a deep, long kiss.

Emma watched from where she stood as they broke the kiss. Belle stepped aside and Red dropped her hood. She looked back towards Emma and she saw a flash of yellow in the her eyes. Red turned back and dropped the cloak as she sprinted for the woods. Emma watched amazed as Red bent forward and her pale back darkened with hair. Within four strides her arms hit the ground as forelegs and then she was gone. Belle bent to pick up the cloak and folded it neatly and placed it on the ground.

She started back towards the castle and Emma caught up with her. "Stay for a drink or two, and I'll walk back with you."

Belle nodded and Emma handed her a flask one of the men had given her earlier. As they walked to the fire Emma said, "Can I ask why you fold her cloak?"

Belle laughed musically. "Yes, that must seem strange now that you mention it. But a while ago, we figured out that if I fold the cloak a certain way, even in wolf form she can get under it and transform. That way, if she doesn't want to be out all night, she doesn't have to wait until the moon sets. It was actually funny to see her trying to get under it when she first thought about shortening her nights out."

Emma laughed at the image Belle's words created. "I can imagine, although I'm guessing she didn't think it was as funny as you did."

Belle's face scrunched up in a cute expression of embarrassment. "No, and the more she struggled the more she'd get frustrated. But I couldn't help myself. It really was cute. That doesn't make me a bad person does it?"

Emma laughed as she took back the flask and took a long sip. In the distance they heard a lone wolf howl, and Emma watch a smile creep across Belle's face.


	8. After Effects

**A/N : No official beta, so all mistakes are mine. Special thanks to Renienne for being an in-house personal super-beta. All mistakes are still mine.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**Enjoy. Comments welcome and appreciated as always. Thanks to everyone who is reading, following, enjoying, and reviewing - I am truly honored to have so many of you reading this.**

* * *

**After Effects**

Belle and Emma had not spent long at the collapsed library. Upon her return to the palace, Emma had initially wanted nothing more than to bathe and change out of her ruined clothing, but she couldn't find a servant and she was feeling restless. At that point she had decided to go see what the queen wanted before the exhaustion she knew would eventually claim her body took over.

Emma had been walking to and fro outside the door for several moments, debating if she should knock or just go back to her own quarters and call it night when the door swung open and from inside she heard that dry, yet seductive voice.

"Constable, come in before you wear a path in the marble."

Emma stepped into the sitting room. Regina was standing wearing a long, thin black robe that flowed as she walked to stand in front of the fireplace.

"Do close the door, dear," she said. "Properly," she added, watching Emma wince.

Emma closed the door and walked towards Regina who held out a mug. The mug was warm and smelled strongly of cloves, nutmeg, and cinnamon. Emma took the mug and sat in the armchair the queen gestured towards.

"Mulled cider."

Emma watched as the queen sat gracefully in the other chair, a bit of leg peeking through the opening of her robe until she adjusted it slowly. The chairs were close and at a slight angle to each other and the fire. Emma realized their knees almost touched.

"I didn't expect to see you until much later tonight. I took you to be one to enjoy the camaraderie and celebration going on amongst the soldiers."

"Not really my scene. I prefer more private gatherings."

"Intimate?"

"Depends," Emma said trying to keep her voice even. She attempted to steer the conversation to a less volatile topic. "I wasn't sure you'd still be up. You said using all that magic drained you."

Regina leaned forward towards Emma who found herself drawn to the shadow of the valley between her breasts, enticingly displayed.

"I've heard soldiers talk about how they feel when in the midst of battle or other tense situations. They talk of how they don't truly feel the pain of wounds, or the strain of wielding arms for hours on end." As she said this Regina reached out and ran a fingertip lightly over Emma's still bare forearm. "They say that there is a rush of feeling through their blood that makes them feel powerful, almost invincible."

Emma was momentarily lost in the sensation of Regina's finger ghosting across her skin which she knew would be stinging hours from now when the very sensation Regina was talking about wore off.

"Is that what you feel? Is that why you were pacing before deciding if you wanted to knock?"

Emma nodded, not trusting her voice. Regina hand moved away and she sat back. Emma looked up to see what looked like assessment in her dark eyes.

"It does feel like that, but the crash after is usually bad. The soreness; the pain from whatever injuries; the exhaustion."

Regina nods and sips her cider and Emma does the same.

"You can think of using magic, especially at such level as I did today, somewhat similar. I can feel the magic everywhere and it can leave every inch of my skin tingling, I can feel raw power running though my veins," she said as she stood and walked past Emma.

Emma heard the pewter mug clank softly on the mantle. From behind her Regina continued. "Although there may be one significant difference, since I've not heard any soldiers talk of it in front of me."

Emma still had her hair pulled back with a short leather tie and she felt Regina lean next to her ear. She could feel her breath on her neck as her voice dropped in both volume and pitch as she said, "I find that using such powerful magic makes me incredibly aroused."

Emma almost choked on her cider. Regina reached for her mug and said, "Or perhaps they just thought that wasn't a proper topic of conversation with their queen around?"

Regina chuckled at the blonde's obvious discomfort as she placed the mug back on the mantle. She walked back in front of Emma and leaned down, grasping her chin and lifting it. Before Emma could react, she closed the distance and kissed her hard. Emma's gasp of surprise gave her the opportunity to enter the blonde's mouth aggressively with her tongue, but the blonde didn't pull away.

As the kiss continued Emma reached out and pulled Regina towards her. Regina straddled the blonde, her finger playing lightly against the skin at her throat and with the fabric of her shirt. Emma's hands went to Regina's hips, resting there.

Regina pulled away slightly and she fisted Emma's shirt at the open throat. Her eyes locked on Emma's. "Hmmm. Perhaps it _is_ the same for you?"

Emma shook her head. "No. Maybe. After something like today all my feelings and sensations are all jumbled up."

Regina kept her eyes on Emma's as she yanked her arms apart forcefully, ripping the shirt down to Emma's navel.

"Oh, shit."

Regina laughed as she took in the sight of the blonde's exposed breasts. "Constable, do not act so shocked — you ruined it first. I am just going to finish it." She grabbed the shirt pulling the rest from Emma's waist and with one more yank, completed tearing the shirt open.

Emma grasped Regina across the back and pulled her against her, her mouth hungrily kissing Regina's throat. She pushed the dark hair from her neck as Regina tilted her head to give the blonde better access.

As Emma was assaulting her neck with her lips and tongue Regina reached between them and cupped Emma roughly through her leather pants. "Are your sensations still all jumbled up?"

Emma's first response was a groan deep in her throat. She pulled away slightly and said, "No, pretty clear what I'm feeling now." Using her hands she found the tie to Regina's robe and pulled it loose, then pushed the soft fabric off the brunette's shoulders and down her arms. Regina rose up slightly. Emma took the cue and moved to take one of her breasts into her mouth. She felt the nipple harden beneath her tongue. She took it between her teeth and pulled at it, causing Regina to moan.

In response Regina began to rub her knuckles against Emma's sex and Regina could feel her moan against her breast. She used her other hand to roughly palm one of Emma's firm breasts, again earning moans and more aggressive sucking and tonguing.

Emma was moving her right hand over Regina's firm ass and over her hip. She reached with the other hand to tease her other nipple, but Regina caught the hand, redirecting it to the wetness between her legs.

She pulled away from Regina's breast. "You are so damn wet," she said marveling at the feel of the woman's dripping folds as she rubbed her middle two fingers up and down her length.

Without warning Emma's arm shifted and Regina felt herself lifted. Emma grunted as she leveraged herself from the chair. Regina quickly slid the hand on Emma's back to around her back and pulled her other one up to grip her shoulder. Emma grunted again when Regina's skin rubbed up against the raw skin of her forearm when she lifted Regina higher so she could get her legs around Emma's hips. Her robe fell completely away as she shifted. Emma took two steps and went to one knee on the soft fur laid out in front of the fire. She had to take her hand away from Regina's warm center in order to brace herself as she lowered Regina down.

Regina released her legs and arms from around Emma when she knelt up. She lifted herself slightly and reached to pull the blonde back down but Emma stood instead. Regina watched as Emma let the torn shirt drop off and she unlaced her pants. She laid back stretching her legs out, enjoying the feel of the fur against her skin. She watched as Emma removed her boots, then began to take off her trousers. She heard Emma wince slightly as the pants were pulled over her shins and her gaze lingered momentarily on the dark spots of dried blood covering the woman's lower legs.

When Emma straightened up, her gaze unabashedly roamed up and down the queen's body. "You have an amazing body."

"Thank you, but this body has needs right now," she said her voice husky with desire.

Emma knelt on the soft fur between Regina's legs, hands parting her thighs wider. She inhaled deeply, the musk of Regina's arousal filling her nostrils. She placed her elbows on either side of Regina's hips and started to lower herself down to a position where she could taste the woman who smelled so enticing. As she leaned in she felt a hand on her chin. She looked up to see Regina shaking her head.

"Don't worry, I can get you to your climax this way."

"Maybe some other time. Right now this body has very _specific_ needs. I want to feel you inside me, Constable."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Emma said, smirking.

Emma shifted her position, running both hands up the insides of the thighs, stopping just before reaching the damp center where Regina clearly wanted her. She did this again, but this time Regina groaned in frustration. "Was I not clear?"

Emma chuckled. "Patience."

Regina let out a dissatisfied huff and her voice was tinged with anger. "I have little and you would do well to remember that."

Emma used her nails to scrape up her thighs this time, and she heard the sharp intake of breath at the action. Emma stroked three fingers up through the folds then quickly entered her. Her fingers were immediately surrounded by soft, wet heat as Regina's hips rose to push them in deeper. Emma began thrusting, building her speed when she heard the queen growl, "Harder." Emma continued to stroke as she put her other hand under Regina's thigh while the brunette's breathing became harsher. She maneuvered herself so that the thigh was against her torso and Regina's calf was against her shoulder. She began to rock her weight against Regina's thigh, using her own body to force her hand harder into the queen's soaking center.

Regina could feel Emma's knuckles bang into her bone with each thrust and she felt herself begin to tighten as the rhythm and force of Emma's thrusting brought her to the edge. But then Emma slowed, shifting again so that her leg dropped to the fur. "Don't you dare stop," she ordered. She felt Emma's fingers pushing up towards her abdomen and the intensity sharpened then spread through her lower body. A moment later she felt Emma straddle her thigh and she felt her heat and wetness against it.

Emma lowered her upper body so she could tongue a nipple as she rocked and ground against Regina's thigh as she pumped slowly, fingers curled against Regina. She heard Regina's long moan as she began to convulse against her fingers. Emma moved her fingers rapidly against the textured skin inside and her thumb on the sensitive nub. Regina's body jerked up, arching hard against her and actually lifting her briefly. Regina moved her own arm across her own mouth and muffled her scream.

Emma continued to slowly pump and to tongue her nipple until the queen settled back to the fur. She pulled her fingers out and shifted her torso to support herself on the elbow. She smelled the queen on her hand and this time she couldn't resist tasting her by licking her fingers clean.

When her breathing steadied and slowed enough Regina opened her eyes. She watched the blonde, whose eyes were closed, licking her fingers rather sensually. She could also feel her rocking her core against her thigh slowly, her wet center sliding up and down. Regina murmured in appreciation and placed her hands on the blonde's hips pushing her down as she tensed her thigh and pushed upwards. Emma moaned and deepened her motion against Regina.

"So wild and untamed aren't we?"

Emma knew she should be insulted but somehow she wasn't. All she wanted was a release. Regina's hands increased their rhythm as she said, "Yes, come on, finish yourself off. I want to feel you come against me."

Whether it was the words, or the tone, or just the raw sexiness emanating from the woman's throat, Emma wasn't sure but it was enough to send her body bucking and convulsing uncontrolled against Regina's leg as she climaxed.

Regina felt the other woman stiffen and buck against her once more and Emma grunted out, "Fuck, yes." Her body stilled and relaxed atop her and Regina could feel additional wetness dripping on her thigh. The wet streak along its length was cooling quickly in the cool night air.

When she felt Emma's breathing return to normal, she nudged her shoulder. "Get up before you start to stiffen. You've put your body through a lot today."

Emma rolled away to sit up. "I know, I should go. I get it."

She looked at the queen who was actually frowning. "Actually, I was going to offer you a bath. A good hot soak will help your muscles and when you are finished I have something which will help heal your cuts and abrasions more quickly."

Emma couldn't keep the surprise from her voice. "Oh, okay." Emma stood up and reached for her clothing.

"Mistress Swan, never let it be said that I didn't show gratitude to those who lent their assistance."

"I did it for Henry."

"Be that as it may, the offer still applies," she said as she gracefully stood.

Emma picked up Regina's soft robe and handed it to her. Looking away momentarily she noticed dark streaks against the white fur at her feet. "I'm sorry. I think my cuts must have reopened when…"

Regina's eyes followed Emma's gaze.

"You would seem to be making a habit of ruining my nice things: first my corset, now my rug."

Emma chuckled holding up the remnants of her tunic.

Regina waved dismissively. "I hardly think that rag is comparable to my silk finery and a skin of a rare ice bear of the far north Winterlands."

"I didn't damage the corset, only the laces, and I am sure a little blood can be cleaned from your rug." It came out sounding more annoyed than she had intended.

Regina was too tired to fight with the blonde. Instead she pointed to the entry on the left of the sitting room. "You'll find the bath through there. Be sure to clean those cuts thoroughly. Leave those," she said indicating the torn clothing. "I'll arrange for something suitable for you to wear when you are finished."

She found herself admiring the sculptured backside of the blonde as she retreated wordlessly.

Emma entered the bath which was lit by the large glass windows that let in the white light from the full moon. A few candelabra's added additional light. The bath itself was sunk into the light marble floor and was large enough for four people. Emma could see the steam rising into the cool air of the room.

She hissed at the hot water on her scraped shins. Rather than go fully into the tub, she sat on the edge and reached for the cloth and soap nearby. She scrubbed at her lower legs which bled slightly into the water. She was unconcerned because although they hurt, none seemed particularly deep. Once she completed her legs she continued stepping down into the tub, feeling her tight muscles begin to relax in the heat. When she sat on the tub's step the water came up to her upper chest. After scrubbing herself thoroughly with a sponge and washing her hair, she sat back and relaxed, closing her eyes as her exhaustion seeped in.

She was startled by the sound of the queen's voice behind her. "It is unlikely Henry would believe me if you were to drown in my bath, not to mention the extra work it would cause the staff."

Emma stepped to the center of the pool to look at Regina. "I'm sorry. The day is catching up with me."

"Well, then, dry off and come to the sitting room. I'll take care of your cuts."

Emma watched Regina exit the room, then climbed out of the still hot bath. When she was dry she walked back into the sitting room. Regina was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire watching her. Emma felt a moment of embarrassment but it dissipated when she realized that Regina was seeing nothing that she hadn't earlier.

Emma sat in the chair next to Regina who was holding a jar in her hand. "Bring your leg up."

When Emma complied, Regina began gently inspecting the numerous cuts along the length of her shin, although she didn't stop at Emma's occasional intake of breath. "They aren't deep. You will use this twice a day. Rub it in and cover it with clean bandages. At night, use this again, but don't cover them. You'll only need this for three or four days," she said as she moved Emma's leg off her thighs handing her the jar and two rolled bandages.

She reached for one of her arms but Emma jerked involuntarily at the touch. She could see that the skin was reddened and inflamed. Regina reached down for another jar. She dipped her fingers into the vicious fluid. She held out her hand and Emma clasped it, extending her arm.

"This is more similar to a burn than a cut or scrape."

Emma nodded. "Yeah the skin feels hot and raw."

Regina said nothing, but started to apply the liquid to the skin, smoothing it in gently. She watched the blonde close her eyes and heard a soft hum of appreciation. Her eyes roamed over the beautiful body and Regina found herself thinking about how the blonde's body felt shuddering atop her own.

Emma felt a slight increase in the heat, but then it began to cool her skin. She focused on the feel of Regina's fingers caressing her skin and she felt the first signs of arousal.

Just as quickly the touch left her and Regina released her hand. When Emma opened her eyes Regina was putting the cover on the jar. She held it out but did not look up.

Emma took it silently and Regina rose. "I am sure you can manage the rest. Two or three times a day should suffice, although leave them uncovered. A loose shirt over them will be fine." She turned to walk to a room to the other side, and said, "There are clothes for you on the table."

Emma watched her retreat into the other room. She shrugged, wondering why she expected more than the apparent dismissal for the night. She picked up the black shirt and pulled it over her head, sighing at the softness of the fabric's fine weave. The light tan leather of the trousers was incredibly soft and giving, and they slid comfortably over her legs. Emma returned to the fireplace chairs to put on her boots.

Regina reappeared holding a small bottle and small pouch in the palm she held out.

Emma stood and took them. "The powder should be mixed with two swallows of wine. It will help reduce the aching and muscle pain. Use two drops of the liquid in a cup of wine to help you sleep."

Emma looked at them for a moment.

"No worries, only the ointments were infused with magic to speed healing."

Emma shook her head. "No, I appreciate it. It is generous as I'm sure these took time and effort."

Regina nodded as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes, well, I appreciate the effort you expended to retrieve Henry and Red."

Emma stood in the doorway, hesitant. "I didn't do it alone." Regina's eyes were softer than she'd ever seen them and she was tempted to reach out to touch her face. But Emma was unsure what exactly this thing between them was, so she didn't. She smiled then stepped into the corridor, heading back towards her own quarters in the officer wing.

Regina stood for a moment watching the blonde. As she closed the door, the impulse to call her back and kiss her soft pink lips was dismissed as a result of her exhaustion and lust rather than any actual longing for a connection with woman who had rescued her son.

* * *

With her bare feet padding softly on the cool marble, Red made her way through the castle. No one stopped her as her cloak was a familiar sight to the night guards on patrol. As she passed the corridor leading to the queen's private chambers she paused, wondering momentarily if Emma was with her now. But she shook her head admonishing herself that it was none of her business. When she reached her own quarters she silently opened the door and was not surprised by the sight of Belle, curled up in the big armchair, book open, but sound asleep.

Red sighed softly as she looked at her love, torn between waking her and just watching her sleep. After a moment she decided that she needed to be close to Belle and moved to the chair and scooped the smaller brunette into her arms.

As she adjusted the woman in her arms, Belle's eyes fluttered open and a smile slowly grew on her face. "You're back," her voice heavy with sleep.

Red nodded. "I missed you." She walked to the bedchamber and gently placed Belle down on her back. She climbed onto the bed to lie on her side, resting on one elbow as her other hand drifted up and down Belle's arm.

"How are you, love?"

"Better."

Belle waited, knowing that Red was avoiding looking her in the eyes for the moment which usually meant she was trying to find the right words. She felt Red shift then felt her moist breath warm against her neck and her hood soft against her cheek. She moved her hand to Red's shoulder and rubbed gently.

Red exhaled a long breath and said softly. "I was panicked. I was losing me and the instincts were starting to control things. It has been many years since I felt like I did down there. The wolf part of me desperately wanted to find an exit, even though rationally I knew the only way was up with Emma. That part of me wanted to go back through what was left of the opening we'd come through even though my human part knew it would likely kill me. Panic and being closed in was all I could feel and I felt so vulnerable." Red raised herself up and looked into Belle's pale eyes. "Then, I heard you. Your voice was so calming."

Although her face was in the shadow of her hood, her eyes still reflected the gentle light in the room. Belle realized that there were tears welling in Red's eyes. She reached up and gently cupped her cheek. "Oh, Red, I am so sorry you went through that. I only wish I could have done more." She pulled Red into a tight embrace, hoping her arms around her would make Red feel safe, the way she felt when Red held her.

Red could have almost stayed in Belle's embrace until sunrise, but she felt the pull of something more than safety and comfort. When Belle pulled her into the hug, her hand had slipped beneath the cloak and was lightly caressing Red's mid-back. She growled slightly as she rose up and pulled slightly away from Belle. Their eyes met and Belle unconsciously wet her lips. She leaned down and kissed Belle hard, trying to convey everything she was feeling.

As they explored each other's tongues Red's hand moved to unlace the corset that went from Belle's waist to just under her breasts. She then ran her hand up under her loose blouse to palm her generous soft breast. When Red broke the kiss, she could feel Belle breathing harder beneath her and she smiled as she moved to the sensitive skin along the tendons of her neck. She ran her tongue up and down, then bit down gently in the spot she had first marked her years before, although this time it was just short reminder. She felt Belle start to laugh beneath her.

"I think the wolf wants her mate," she said as she reached up and started to pull the hood.

Red jerked away. "No, the moon won't set for a few more hours." Her mind went to the first full moon after they had first consummated their relationship. Strangely Belle had been the one to initiate sex that night. It had been just past moon rise. Red had wanted Belle in a way that was so raw, it had scared her and she had tried to leave, afraid of not being able to control the wolf. Belle however told her that she trusted her and that she'd read that if a werewolf was claiming a human as her mate she wouldn't change. And she didn't change, mostly. As Belle had neared the point of climax Red had instinctually bit down hard on that spot and had broken through the skin. The connection she felt in that moment with Belle had sent her over as well, but afterwards, despite Belle telling her it was only a momentary pain that then made her orgasm even more powerful, she did not want to hurt Belle even briefly. The sight of Belle bleeding and wincing in pain as she cleaned the wound had unnerved Red. Belle now bore a scar that wasn't fully wolf or fully human made so since that night she had never risked it again and she wasn't about to tonight either.

Belle watched Red and knew where her thoughts had gone to. She said softly "Love, come back to me."

Red pulled away, quickly rolling off the bed and pulling her cloak tight around her. "I'm sorry, I should not have let it get this far."

Belle sat up quickly and extended her hand towards Red. "I didn't mean to suggest we actually mate again. Last time was intense. _You_ were intense. But the potential consequences—"

Clasping Belle's hand, Red sat on the edge of the bed. "_That_ topic needs more discussion. But if you didn't mean you were willing to mate what did you mean? If I take the cloak off, that's what would happen."

"This is awkward." Belle hesitated, unsure of how to explain.

Red patted her hand. "It's fine if we just cuddle. I just want to be near you tonight."

Belle shook her head. "That is just it. I want to be able to have sex with you anytime, especially now, but I don't want all the possible repercussions — including you worrying about hurting me or losing control of your wolf, even though we know that to allow you to mate your magic allows you to stay in the form of your chosen partner."

"I can't help that I worry about hurting you."

"Red, I love that about you. I know you are reluctant to mate, but I also know that you are extremely aroused during the full moon."

Red looked away as she felt herself flush. She felt Belle's hand delicately turn her head back.

"It's okay. It is completely natural. You're supposed to feel that way. Especially since wolves mate for life. Anyway," she continued, "I wanted to surprise you but with everything that happened today I completely forgot. I did a little research and had some help from Regina." Belle pulled her hand away to point at the drapes that now completely covered the entrance to their small balcony and even part of the floor near the doors.

Red's eyebrows went up. "You learned to make draperies?"

She felt Belle's hand at her shoulder, playfully shoving her. "No, silly."

Red laughed. "You do remember I like running through the woods more than reading? You'll have to explain, although from what I can see, they are very nice drapes, even if they are a little long."

"Be nice, or I won't tell you _why_ you'll like them just as they are."

"Sorry, I'll be nice."

"I've done a lot of research, although there really isn't much information out there. The reason you will change indoors, or even in the ruins today, when you aren't directly under the moon is because windows, doors or any entrance that allows light in are sort of like holes in the protection a building can offer from the moon's effect interacting with your innate magic. Anywhere light can go, the confluence can occur. Regina says that while there are enchantments on the castle, natural magic and magical creatures work differently so any protection spells she knows wouldn't work in this case."

Red nodded. "I guess on some level we knew that. That's why I need my cloak, right?"

"Yes. But recently I found an enchantment similar to the one that must have been used on your cloak and closing the entrance with such enchanted cloth should be enough to block most of the magical interaction allowing you to easily control whether or not you change."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Why though? I'm okay with having the cloak on. It's only a few hours a month."

"I know how I feel when the full moon is out - I can't stop thinking about being with you. Most times when you go off to the woods I, uh… take care of myself. It helps take the edge off so it isn't as bad when you're here."

Red touched Belle's cheek gently. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was that bad. I mean, I knew you were aroused more than usual, but…"

Belle leaned into her touch. "It is manageable. Regina says—"

"Belle," she said pulling away, slightly panicked. "How much do you talk to t_he queen_ about our sex life? I'm not going to be able to look her in the eye. Ever. Again."

"She has been very diplomatic about it all," she said as she laughed lightly. "But I didn't know who else to talk to. You don't have a pack to ask when you have questions and were raised outside of a pack. Granny probably didn't know or chose not to share. On the bright side, however, after what you told me last night, I'd say things evened out a bit on the embarrassed scale."

Red rolled her eyes, but laughed. "Go on then. I'll die of embarrassment later."

"She says that I feel arousal so intensely now because you marked me as your mate, that we share a desire to be together more during this time. It's instinctual for you, and because we are mated, for me as well."

Red grinned. "You mean for three days a month you actually find me more irresistible than normal?"

She laughed when Belle blushed. "Why didn't you tell me you felt this way? After all these years?" she asked serious again.

She shrugged and her awkward smile melted Red's heart.

"I couldn't change it, and if it was that way for me, I could only imagine what it has been like for you. I didn't want to make things worse for you by making you think I was unsatisfied, lusting away. It was only recently that I came into possession of a book of some very old enchantments and even then, we weren't sure they'd work."

Red pulled her into a tight embrace. "You amaze me. But are you sure? I don't want to hurt you," she whispered as her hand delicately traced the scar.

Belle didn't respond, but instead moved her hand to Red's hood and gently pulled it back. Pulling away slightly, she unhooked the clasp at her neck, then slid the material from Red's shoulders. She watched carefully for any signs of the struggle for control she had learned to recognize over the years. Seeing none, she tried to pull Red down to the bed as she reclined but Red resisted. She sat back up. "Something wrong?"

Red nodded, then smiled. "You are wearing far too much clothing for what I want to do to you," she said as she guided Belle to stand. She watched as Belle's eyes grew dark with lust. From her position on the bed, she pulled the rest of her blouse from the waist of the skirt and stood to pull it over Belle's head.

Belle's arms rested gently on her shoulders as Red began a long, slow kiss and they leisurely explored each others' mouths. Belle moaned when she pulled away too soon. Her moan soon turned into a gentle hum as she felt Red's tongue trace down her neck to the hollow of her throat where she nipped at her skin lightly. Her tongue then started downward, between her breasts down to her navel where again she bit gently. The cool night air on the wet trail left by Red made her shiver in anticipation.

Red sat again and she reached around Belle's waist to undo the lacings at the back of the full skirt and the underskirt as well, then roughly pushed it both over her hips. A low growl made Belle open her eyes to see Red looking up at her. "You know these knickers are out of fashion?"

She laughed, but Red snarled. "I feel like I'm storming a damn castle with all these barriers," she said as she grasped the front with both hands and ripped them all the way to the apex of her thighs.

"Oh my," Belle gasped.

Red pushed her back slightly and dropped to her knees, using her hands to push Belle's thighs apart. Belle complied as Red gripped her ass firmly and lifted one leg over her shoulder. She was almost overwhelmed by the familiar scent of Belle's arousal. She hesitated as the wolf inside stirred. The instinct to be close, to mate was there, but it was different this time as if it were content to be in the background and not trying to control Red. Smiling, she leaned in and took a long swipe with her tongue from her opening up to the sensitive nub, the familiar taste of the woman she loved making her growl again and her own wetness to increase. She heard Belle's moan and felt her bury her hands in her hair, urging her on.

Red didn't hesitate and started aggressively using her tongue, alternating between entering as far as she could into Belle and assaulting her clit. Every sound coming from Belle made her renew her efforts.

Belle didn't think she could hold out against the constant intense stimulation of Red's tongue, but she wanted more. "Red," she said, her voice was thick with desire. She pushed against Red's head and moved her thick hair away from her brow.

Red pressed the flat of her tongue against Belle's clit but looked up.

Belle, was panting but managed to get out "so good, but—" She moaned as Red took another slow swipe between her folds. "— I want you in me," she finally managed.

Red heard her groan softly at the loss of contact as she gently lowered her leg and pulled away. Red stood and bent slightly lifting Belle with her one forearm below her ass and one above her waist. Belle's legs wrapped around her and she could feel her wetness against her abdomen. "I want you so much right now," she said as she started running her tongue up Belle's neck to her ear. She turned and when her legs could feel the bed, she climbed up on her knees, turning towards the headboard. She slowly lowered Belle onto their mattress. She felt Belle's soft touch on her chin pulling gently, so she turned her head and met her lips in a passionate kiss as she lowered herself atop Belle, careful to put her weight on her leg that was outside of her thighs.

Belle could taste herself as Red's tongue played with hers, teasing it then retreating, only to return again. Then she felt the hand at her ass start to slowly scrape across her skin there as Red brought her hand to her hip. She felt herself involuntarily arch toward Red who smiled into the kiss. With her lips just brushing against Reds, she said, "Now, love. Touch me, please."

Red shifted so she was balanced on her forearm and she brought her other hand to Belle's center where she could feel the heat. She easily slid two fingers in and she started to stroke slowly but deeply, then quickly added a third. She felt Belle's hands at her waist guiding her to move her body further up, so Red shifted again, trying not to lose the rhythm that had Belle breathing in short pants.

When Red shifted enough Belle captured one of her already hard nipples that were now above her in her mouth, tonguing it then sucking hard which caused Red to emit a deep sound that was half moan, half growl. She switched to the other nipple as she dragged her other hand down the well muscled torso hard enough to leave marks.

Realizing her intent, Red pulled her knee under her and rose up slightly allowing Belle a better angle. Her own rhythm faltered as she felt Belle's fingers enter her. She felt more than heard her contented "hmmm," against her breast. She could feel the pressure as Belle curled her fingers on the down stroke, dragging her fingers across her most sensitive spot. On the up stoke she could feel Belle's thumb bump against her clit. It took several strokes of Belle's hand before she realized that she was neglecting Belle. Focusing, she started pumping again. She knew what Belle was doing was going to send her over quickly, so after several faster, harder strokes she slowed and started rubbing the rough patch of skin inside of her that she knew would send her quickly over the edge. Sure enough she could feel Belle tighten and feel her back arch into her.

Belle knew she couldn't hold out much longer so she stilled and curled her fingers against Red, used her thumb to push against her nub hard while her other hand squeezed one nipple between her finger and thumb and she bit slowly down on the other. She felt herself start to shake and tighten as the first waves of her own orgasm hit her. She was aware enough to feel a rush of liquid as Red stiffened as she went over as well. She felt Red pull away slightly and she was forced to release her nipple from her mouth. As Red's eyes opened Belle saw a flash of yellow, then her head shot up and from the haze of her own bliss she heard Red howl — not quite human, not quite wolf.

Red felt as if every muscle in her body was vibrating as collapsed half on her side, half on top of Belle. She vaguely felt Belle's hand pull out and away from her, but she didn't have the energy to remove her own. She could hear Belle's heart start to slow and her breathing settle into a normal pattern as hers did as well.

After several moments of drifting blissfully, Red slowly pulled her fingers out, bringing them to her lips. She looked at Belle as she slowly licked them clean.

"You haven't done that since you claimed me."

Red shook her head confused. "I do it all the time. You know I love the way you taste. Although it is slightly different, tonight: must have something to do with how you are affected by the full moon."

"Not that, silly," she said as she pushed some damp strands of hair from her Red's forehead. "You know, you, uh—"

Red watched as Belle had that cute, slightly amused lopsided smile and her eyebrows went up. Suddenly, she realized what Belle meant. "Oh, no! I didn't, did I?"

"I think it's sexy," she said nodding.

Red turned her head and buried it in Belle's hair. "I am going to have to go live in the woods for a year. I am never going to be able to show my face again around here. Now I'm always going to wonder if people are laughing at me when they see me," she said, groaning.

Belle started laughing. "Like everyone doesn't already know that we are mated? Besides, I think it is amazing. I mean, how many people can say they made their lover come so hard she literally howled?"

Red shifted and propped herself up on her elbow to look down at Belle. "Yeah, that is something. I guess when you put it that way, it is pretty hot. Maybe I'll just swagger around the castle tomorrow."

Belle giggled at the thought of Red doing just that. She stretched up to steal a quick kiss, again tasting herself on Red's lips. "Hmm. Tomorrow should definitely be a pants day. You swagger well in your pants and boots."

It was Red's turn to laugh. "As you wish."

"You are amazingly sexy and tonight was amazing."

Red pushed Belle's hair away from her neck and nuzzled against it while Belle gently stroked her side. She shifted slightly to so she had better access and she started sucking on the salty skin of Belle's neck, slowly making her way up to the spot that she knew drove her wild, just below the ear. She pulled away slightly and whispered. "Hmm, it was but I don't think I'm quite finished." She clamped down lightly and started tonguing the spot as her fingers started to drift lazily across Belle's breast. She felt the nipple harden under her light touch and heard the catch in the smaller brunette's breath.

"Hmm. Thankfully, this is only three nights a month, otherwise, I'm afraid you'd be the death of me."

Red chuckled against Belle's neck, knowing she meant to try to sound annoyed. But she wasn't successful in her attempt to hide the desire in her voice. Belle sighed softly as she rolled towards Red and smiled.

* * *

**A/N2: I'm sorry if this chapter borders on PWP - although I swear there is some important background information and character development here… Okay, I not ****_really_**** apologizing. Nearly 45K in I think a bit of TotallyGayTotallyGratuitousSex is allowed, no? **


	9. Rewards

**A/N : Thank you for all the follows and comments. I do read all the comments and appreciate feedback - lets me know that I'm on the right track. I am honored that more than 100 people are following. Cool.**

**Apologies for the delay in posting. I ended up distracted by Velace's muse who encouraged my PWP/Crack!Fic "Night Out at the Fox's Den" - which if you want unmitigated smut and humor then go read...**

**No official beta, so all mistakes are mine. Special thanks to Renienne for being an in-house personal super-beta. All mistakes are still mine.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

* * *

Emma had slept away the morning in her quarters and only had awakened when Graham had come to invite her to the mess hall for some celebration. She woke up sore although Regina's gifts had made her feel far better than she had expected. She had been unable to spend more than a few minutes with Henry, as he was restricted to a small area of the castle and was currently followed by a guard wherever he went. Not that Emma could blame Regina after yesterday. Henry had only apologized sheepishly and told her he had something important to show her. When she had tried to get more information from him, he would only incline his head towards the guard. Her guess was that it had to do with whatever was in his bag that he had refused to leave behind, but he stubbornly would say nothing.

Emma had donned her light leather practice jerkin intending to get a practice bout with Felix. But when she reached the yards, she realized that her arms were far too sore to engage even in the lightest of practices. Instead she talked for a while with Felix about Henry's abilities. Time passed quickly and by the time Emma entered the mess hall the sun was setting. She looked around, feeling out of place. The hall was filled with long tables and much of the Queen's Guard and a few soldiers were milling about, mugs of ale in hand. Across the hall she saw Graham and she headed for him. Suddenly, a deep voice boomed. "The hero arrives! Three cheers for Constable Swan!"

The room erupted in three raucous rounds of "Hoorah," and Emma wanted nothing more than to duck back out the doors. Various men and women came up to her and clasped her arm or offered her an ale. Three days ago, most of these people refused to even spar with her on the practice fields, let alone raise a glass with her.

From next to her she recognized the soft voice of Graham and she felt herself relax.

"Give the lass some room. You've got all night to pester her and put another round in her hand. Provided she has as much stamina for drink as she has for rescue work."

Those nearby laughed but politely went back to previous conversations.

"You've earned their respect which is not accomplishment to be scoffed at."

Emma shrugged. "I did what I had to. Anyone would have."

Graham shook his head. "Outsiders aren't trusted because we all know the stories of the queen that circulate beyond our borders. But stories rarely tell the whole story. The queen has treated her guard well and always repays their loyalty."

Emma nodded and tasted the ale she'd been handed. She smiled as she recognized that this was a step above the usual fare of the mess.

Graham tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to him. In his hands he held a large medallion on a heavy chain. "During all of yesterday's excitement I completely forgot to give you your badge of office."

"Seriously, Graham, I'm not one to stand on ceremony."

"Hmm, well, perhaps not, but it is the law that you be easily identified as a representative of the queen's authority. And be glad that the queen doesn't require you to wear livery."

"I suppose if that is the alternative, you'd best show me how it's worn."

Graham placed the elaborate, somewhat decorative chain over her head and adjusted it so the medallion hung against her torso, with the rest draped over her shoulders and hanging down her back. He started to unlace her shoulder seam as he said. "Just connect it to the shoulder laces of your jerkin or armor as the case may be."

When he'd finished she handed him her now empty mug as she went to connect the other side.

"You'll be needing more of this," he said as he turned and headed off.

Emma made her way towards one of the tables that wasn't too crowded and sat. She looked about the room and realized that Regina's guard, unlike some royal guards she'd seen, were not all of a similar age or build. In fact, she was impressed with the diversity of the group. She was shaken from her thoughts when a grey bearded man sat down next to her and placed a mug of ale in front of her.

"Gregore. You took a hell of a risk yesterday."

"I had good reason."

"Aye, all the guards are aware of your—" he paused for a moment but then continued. "— Relationship to the prince. But we see him as the queen's son."

Emma nodded. "I get that." She took a deep swallow of ale. "And I clearly hear your warning."

The man let out a deep grumbling chuckle. "No, you misunderstand. I meant that by way of explaining why everyone was so standoffish. You were an unknown and a potential threat. But what changed most of our minds was the fact that you didn't have to go yourself."

Emma shrugged. "Who wouldn't in my situation?"

"Plenty considering that had things not turned out as well, you'd have likely taken the blame."

Emma shook her head. "Honestly, I hadn't thought that far. Which is probably good because I wouldn't want to be the next Gilbert."

"That's another reason we're all happy you rescued the prince. I think every one of us worried about how bad things would go for many people if things went wrong."

"Worse than Gilbert?"

Gregore looked at Emma for a minute. "Her Majesty has been much changed in the last ten years. But everyone is aware that in the past she's done much worse to people for far less."

"Yet you served for how long?"

"I came into service a few years after King Leopold's death."

"So you've seen a lot. Why did you stay when she was absent for eighteen years?"

Gregore had no opportunity to answer because the main doors opened and the Queen entered the room. Everyone stood and someone yelled, "Long live the Queen" which was immediately echoed throughout the hall. It was quickly followed by "Long live Prince Henry" and its chorus.

Emma watched Regina from across the room as she raised her arms to quiet the room. Her hair was worn to one side in a soft cascade down her shoulder and a crown of a thin band of silver encircled her head. She wore a relatively simple dark gown which showed her figure but was hardly as daring as most of what Emma had seen her wear.

"I asked you all here to thank you for your loyal service and your assistance in ensuring Henry's safety yesterday. Whether you were manning ropes, or building fires, or bringing supplies for your fellow guards, I deeply thank you. There are also a few soldiers here who came to the site and without orders to do so, lent their backs to the effort. For that, you will be rewarded, so please see The Huntsman later." She paused and smiled. "Although I suggest earlier than later, as I know my guard celebrates as hard as they work."

Laughter filled the room and Regina waited patiently for it to quiet again. "Bernard, you may bring the food." Through the doors came the heavyset man Emma knew to be head of the kitchen staff and he was followed by servant after servant carrying trays of fruits and cheeses, platters of meats, and other dishes and baskets of bread. Again the hall filled with cheers.

Emma felt a slight pull on her shirt and turned to see Graham at her side.

"Pretty generous spread."

Graham scratched his beard. "She is a just ruler. Not every story is true and not every truth is told. She sent me over. She asked if you would walk with her when she leaves."

Emma was tempted to remind Graham that Regina asking, particularly if it concerned her, was unlikely but decided to let it go. Instead she nodded and followed Graham towards the queen as she said to the assembly, "I will leave you to your celebration, so do not stand on ceremony."

Regina turned and headed out of the hall which had erupted with mugs and utensils banging loudly as they all boisterously showed their approval.

As Emma passed the doors the hall quieted to the sounds of more normal celebration. She could see Regina walking slowly ahead but Graham grabbed her arm. "She is probably still exhausted from yesterday and this is the first I've seen her all day, so try not to pick a fight tonight."

Emma laughed, but reassured Graham. "While that is usually not my intent, I'll be extra careful."

"Constable," Regina said as Emma caught up with her.

"Your Majesty," Emma said as she slowed her pace to match that of the queen which was much slower than her usual rapid clip. They walked in silence until the sounds of the celebration were just a distant echo. Emma was tempted to ask Regina what she wanted, but decided to wait sensing that the queen was not her usual self this evening.

Regina turned into a window alcove and leaned forward looking into the night, hands resting on the stone still. "I want you to know…"

Then she turned, and leaned back on the sill, supporting her weight on her hands and her backside. Emma watched her, noting the unusual lack of crispness to the queen's movements. Emma could see even in the dim light that Regina's face was drawn and although her eyes were focused somewhere on the marble floor, Emma could see the shadows below them. Then she looked up at Emma.

"It is important you know that I have not sought, nor will I be seeking to hold anyone responsible for Henry's accident yesterday."

Emma scratched her head in confusion. "I hadn't thought about it. I mean anyone besides Henry being responsible for his own predicament. I appreciate you telling me this but I'm not sure why it is important."

Emma heard the softest of sighs, but was unsure whether it was frustration or something else. Then she saw the familiar tightening of Regina's lips and a harder edge to her voice when she opened them to speak.

"Yes, well. Have a good evening, Constable. I'm sure you'll enjoy the celebration."

Regina pushed herself from the window ledge. Emma moved forward as she swayed unsteadily on her feet. Emma held her by the elbow as she slid a hand around her waist to support her. "Whoa. Careful. You still aren't up to strength are you?"

Regina stiffened and said, "I am fine, Constable. Now unhand me."

Emma released her and stepped back a pace. "All the same. I'll walk you to your chambers. I'll feel better knowing you made it."

Regina strode forward. "Well, if it makes _you_ feel better then by all means, you must accompany me."

Emma bit her tongue to prevent herself from asking why Regina had to be such a bitch about an offer of common courtesy. But she had promised Graham no confrontations and despite her protestations Regina was not fine. Emma said nothing but continued to walk along side of the queen as they made their way through the palace.

"How long is Henry restricted for this time?"

It was a moment before she replied. "I haven't decided. He seems genuine in his regret. Currently I have a guard following him everywhere, which is mostly to remind him that he has violated everyone's trust." Regina paused and looked at Emma. "Unless of course you think that is too harsh." Her tone was confrontational.

Emma shrugged, trying to keep the conversation light. "I'd probably have a squad of guards in his room and escorting him everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_."

Regina said nothing but continued on towards her chambers.

Emma remained quiet and when they reached the door to her apartments she was surprised when Regina said. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

When Emma hesitated, Regina continued. "There is something I wish to discuss."

Emma nodded and followed Regina into the sitting room and proceeded to sit in one of the chairs by the fireplace, which already had a low fire going in it. Regina returned from a side table with two goblets and handed one to Emma who nodded. Regina then sat.

They sat quietly each sipping their wine. Finally, Regina broke the silence. "I am concerned about Henry's recent behaviors."

Emma nodded. "I agree."

"Perhaps you misunderstand me. I am concerned about his recent behaviors since your arrival."

"Regina, I don't want to fight about this. I should go."

Emma stood up but Regina said, "Sit please. I haven't the energy to fight. That wasn't an accusation, just a statement of fact."

Sitting on the edge of the chair Emma was unsure what to say. It did sound like an accusation and how could she not take it that way.

"The fact remains that Henry has become reckless in the pursuit of his theory and it has become dangerous. We need to find a way to ensure that this doesn't continue."

"I agree, but I am not sure what will work. I told you I have not encouraged anything. Maybe now isn't the best time to be having this conversation."

Regina said nothing but placed her wine goblet down. For a moment she wondered why she had asked the blonde to stay. She didn't want to fight, but she had no solutions and was sure that Emma had none either. "How are your wounds?"

"Good. Better than I would have thought they'd be. Thank you."

As the conversation lulled again, Regina realized her feet were aching and she wasn't sure where she wanted the conversation to go, if at all. She bent down and started to undo the laces of her boot. She managed to get about halfway done with one boot when she found she had to sit up again, feeling slightly dizzy.

Emma put her goblet down and knelt down pulling Regina's foot to her. "Let me. You are more tired than you are admitting to, and it is just me here. You can drop the strong queen act."

Emma waited and watched, When Regina said nothing she started to loosen the laces. Once she completed the laces she gently lifted Regina's leg by the calf, slipping her hand inside the top of the boot against the smooth skin.

Regina lay her head back and tried not to react to the gentle touch.

Emma hesitated, resisting the temptation to caress the firm muscle beneath her hand. Instead she placed her other hand on the foot of the boot and pulled the leather away from the foot. She gently placed the bare foot on the soft fur of the rug, trying not to think of the night they had fucked on it. Yet her hand lingered on the calf longer than necessary.

Regina felt herself drifting to a place where the only thought in her head was on the lingering fingers of the blonde. While she did nothing to encourage the woman's touch, she also couldn't muster the motivation to stop her either.

Finally, Emma released her leg and pulled Regina's other foot towards her and repeated the process this time unable to completely resist allowing her fingers to gently trace a path up and down the soft skin, although she never ventured further than the calf. Once again she placed the leg down gently, conscious of her own breathing which had become deeper. She sat quietly for a moment before she finally stood up. She watched Regina open her eyes as she pulled her head away from the chair. "I should go. I can get you another cup of wine before I go."

Regina took a deep breath, trying to focus. She was conscious to not let any hint of her disappointment at the loss of the touch creep into her voice as she said, "Yes, thank you."

Emma nodded. She walked over to the bottle and realized it was empty. She opened the second bottle and brought it to Regina's side where she was holding out the goblet. Emma was about to pour it when she realized how loosely the goblet was being held. She took another step and looked at the queen whose head was once again back against the chair back, eyes closed. He mouth was slightly open and Emma realized that she was asleep.

She took the goblet from her hand and gently placed it with the wine on the table against the wall. She walked to the door, but turned back, hesitating. After a moment she strode towards the room with the double doors, presuming it to be the bedchamber. Emma quietly opened one of the doors. She stood indecisive at the entrance, almost feeling like she was violating the queen's privacy. The chamber was lit softly with the huge bed centered on the far wall. To one side was a large fireplace, a reclining couch, and another door. To the opposite side were glass doors leading out to a balcony. The furnishings were dark, but beautiful. She went to the side of the bed and pulled down the heavy dark silk cover, marveling at the thickness and softness. Shaking her head she returned to the queen. She bent down, placing one hand under her knees, and managed to get the other behind her back under her arms without waking the woman. When Emma lifted her she stirred slightly as her head fell against Emma's shoulder. Emma stood still for a moment as Regina seemed to settle back to sleep.

Emma walked carefully to the side of the bed trying not to jostle or wake the sleeping woman in her arms. Emma could smell a hint of apple and something else, slightly spicy as she leaned forward to gently place the woman on the bed. She held her breath as Regina shifted and muttered something, but Emma relaxed when the woman's eyes didn't open and she stilled. Emma pulled the covers up over the woman. When she was sure the woman would stay asleep she backed away and quietly went about the room extinguishing all but one of the oil lamps. With one more glance at the sleeping queen, Emma left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

"You don't need me, dearie, to confirm what all those seers and prophets say. You know of whom they speak and your part in it all."

"There must be a way."

"To escape your fate? Don't be silly. You know magic comes with a price."

"Yes, yes, Rumplestiltskin. But how is this my price? I didn't cast the curse. _Your_ curse. You won't help because you are still upset that I couldn't be manipulated."

He snickers. "That among many things, dearie. You have been a most ungrateful student."

"I no longer follow the dark path of vengeance you set my feet upon. I'm not so sure it is about me."

"Yet your heart is still dark from all the things you did on that road. You can't just make that darkness go away. Redemption requires a sacrifice usually involving the word self — two words you've never even thought about putting together."

"You should want to help. After all, your fate will apparently be decided by this savior as well."

"Tsk, Tsk. Selective reading. My part and fate seem much less clear than yours. Ambiguity. Best not to read to much into it. I gave you all the best texts. It is written."

"Just tell me if she is the prophesied one? I'll give you whatever you want. Except…"

"Then we are at an impasse — because other than that, you don't _have_ anything I want. I have other, _better_ allies. Allies without your—" He runs his blackened nails down her cleavage, forcing her to focus on preventing the contents of her stomach from rising . He stops and taps the spot he had taught her was the best place to plunge her hand into others to take or crush their hearts. "—Your impediments."

Before she can ask anymore his laughter echoes as he disappears and Regina finds herself at her father's crypt. She can hear the beating of her heart echo loudly as the sarcophagus opens. She looks and there is her father lying with gaping hole in his chest. She tries to tear her eyes away from the sight. It was not how she had prepared him for his tomb. She had dressed him in his best. How could this be?

Henry opens his eyes. Eyes that once only held love and kindness for his daughter now were tear-filled eyes. No recrimination for what she had done, but sadness. "I thought Henry would make you better, more open to love," he says softly.

Regina feels herself spinning as her regret overwhelms her.

Everything shimmers and shifts again and now she is tied to her own apple tree. Once so vibrant it is now devoid of leaves and fruit which had blackened and lay upon the ground. She smells the rot.

Henry is there. He is unsmiling, serious.

"Henry, please." She holds out her hand. He takes it and for a moment she is relieved. Then he pulls it to her side and places it gently against the bark of her beloved tree, palm down. She is distracted from Henry's actions by movement ahead of her but she cannot make out what is causing it. She hears him say, "You and this tree are connected, so this is fitting."

She looks down just in time to see him drive the spike through her back of her hand. She screams.

It is as if the spike is burning and her magic cannot get out and is burning her from the inside. She tries to concentrate, to cast a spell, but nothing comes but the pain. He smiles as he grabs the other hand and again he places it just as he had the other. She cannot pull away, or even so much as curl her hand as he smooths her fingers against the rough bark. She knows what is coming next, but she cannot stop it.

Then there is only the pain again. This time it is the pain of ice.

"Why?" is all she can choke out.

"I start the process. The Savior will finish."

"But you are my son. I love you."

Henry shrugs. "Even as they placed me in your arms, a part of you knew. You knew the path. You have been pretending all along you weren't walking to your own doom."

"Oh, Henry. You can never be my doom. No matter what you believe."

Henry says nothing but wanders off. Now, in front of her is a cloaked and hooded figure in white. But the figure's features are hidden. A gloved hand thrusts out and into her chest. Regina's feels her breath is trapped. Her lungs burn but having someone's hand in her chest is surprisingly not painful, or at least not like the pain in her hands. It is pressure and she can feel the slightest movement of the hand as it wraps around her heart. It is almost gentle as her heart is slowly pulled out. She stares at her own heart as she is able to breathe again. The heart is dark, but there is still some brightness pulsing as it lies in the white gloved hand. Then Regina sees something she has never seen. Attached to the heart are tendrils of what can only be her magic. The cords pulse and crackle with a purple light.

The hooded figure begins to pull at her magic strand by strand and the tendrils begin to wrap themselves around the cloaked body. She feels herself emptied with each pull, drained by the tug of each magical fiber. She watches and weakens until the hooded figure is covered with Regina's power. She feels hollow. The only thing keeping her standing is the ropes used to tie her to the tree.

Next to the figure Snow White appears. She is young like when she was on the run Regina realizes. But no, she thinks, like when Snow had held her fate in her hands. She smiles and says that good will always triumph.

Then the light from her magic enveloping the figure glows more, the color shifting as it combines with white golden glow emanating from within the figure. The light becomes intense and Regina closes her eyes feeling her self drifting into darkness, unable to even lift her head.

She hears her mother's laughter telling her that she was always weak for not committing to power. Regina struggles to take a breath and open her eyes.

When she does, she sees the familiar shadows of the ceiling above her bed. She focuses on calming her breathing. Her hands tingle and there is a ghost of pain, as if something remembered, not dreamed. She knows now it was a dream.

She turns to look at the remaining embers, trying to remember how she even made it to the bed. As she shifts she realizes she is still dressed. She turns her head to the other side and realizes that she is not alone in the room. Not alone in the bed.

The blonde is lying there staring at her, her expression somewhere between concern and amusement.

"I invited you for a glass of wine, not to my bedchamber. This is highly inappropriate."

"Hmm. You're alright with fucking, but not sleeping with me?"

"No, allowing you to sleep here implies we have some kind of relationship, which we do not."

The blonde rolls to her side, her hand tracing a path up and down Regina's arm. She tries to pull away, but Emma rolls herself so she is straddling Regina and despite her best efforts she cannot contain the gasp that escapes her lips. She feels Emma's thigh move against her center through the fabric of her dress and a groan slips from her. She is instantly wet and aching. Emma leans in close and says, "We do have a relationship."

She shakes her head as Emma pulls away and sits up smiling. But Regina notices the smile is cold and her eyes are a mix of green and a swirling gold and white. "I'm the relationship you fear. You fear I am the one has come to destroy you."

Before she can react Emma plunges her hand into her chest.

She screams as Emma laughs.

* * *

Regina awoke from her nightmare screaming, Emma's laughter ringing in her ears. It was Emma, but not Emma. She sat up, soaked in sweat, shaking and heart pounding against her ribs. She scanned the room quickly and took in a deep breath when she realized she was alone. She shifted awkwardly and realized she was still in the clothes she wore last night. As her heart settled into a normal rhythm she felt the chill of the early morning against her now clammy skin. She got up and wrapped herself in the thick fur throw which lay at the end of the bed. She looked towards the terrace, noticing the sky was just beginning to lighten. Not that she could return to sleep, despite the exhaustion that made her limbs heavy.

She walked to the sitting room and poured herself a goblet of wine and sat. After a two sips her hand stopped shaking. It had been years since she had a nightmare, but as the room began to lighten she felt some the details slip away. She was left most viscerally with the emotion of it: the fear, the regret, the anger but mostly the confusion.

Regina sat for a long while as she tried to understand. Emma couldn't be the one the prophecies spoke of because she had checked and rechecked the younger woman's parentage and it was as Emma said — she was the only child of minor royalty. Regina had read so many versions of the prophecy and in none of them was the Savior not connected to her oldest enemy. Her curse left Snow with no children to raise. The royal White child, a boy, died shortly after birth and that had been confirmed by multiple members of the White Household.

While she was not thrilled with Emma's presence, the woman had made no attacks or anything that could be construed as anything but mildly annoying. In fact, she seemed to be doing the opposite if last night's gentleness was any indication of a desire for something beyond angry sex. So why did she her nightmare revolve around an unvoiced fear that Emma Swan would be her undoing?

She had never had prophetic dreams, so Regina did not follow that train of thought, but rather, kept going back to the infuriating blonde who had shown up and was leaving a trail of chaos wherever she went, yet she could not make sense of it. Prophecies are easily misread and it seemed that only time would tell in the end.

She skipped breakfast looking back through books and scrolls looking for some new clue she may have missed. Graham came at lunch, but she sent him away with the instructions that she was not to be disturbed. Absently she picked periodically at the food left for her but she never felt hungry. It was as the light of day was dimming that she found herself too exhausted to move from her couch, drifting in and out as she tried to read another scroll. She found herself lying back, giving into her exhaustion and falling into a hopefully deep, dreamless sleep.


	10. Disclosures

**A/N: Wow, almost 130 followers… Thank you all so much for reading, following and for reviews and PM's. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this and please know that your feedback is always appreciated. I'll apologize now if my nerdy side shows in the first scene. And to QueenMills - you tossed out an idea after the first smut scene and I found a place for it - so thanks and I hope you like it.**

**A/N : No official beta, so all mistakes are mine. Special thanks to Renienne for being an in-house personal super-beta. All mistakes are still mine.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

* * *

**Disclosures**

The week following the accident at the ruins had passed uneventfully. Emma had seen only glimpses of Regina. According to Red, with the exception of her brief appearance at the celebration she provided for the guard, she had remained in her rooms recovering. Emma spent her days with Graham going through complaints or on her own collecting evidence on some local cases and, when necessary, making arrests.

Henry was somewhat distant and constantly was looking over his shoulder at the guard who was still following from place to place. At one point he had whispered for her to talk to Belle and she had promised she would.

So, this morning when she woke to a rainy day, Emma decided to pay the woman a visit in the castle library.

That had been two hours and one headache ago. Emma shook her head in frustration. Belle had been showing her all these books and lines from various versions of the prophecy but none of it made any sense. There were no names and nothing she had heard was anything she could interpret as involving her.

Belle said gently, "All of these prophecies are usually couched in language and symbols from the great esoteric fields. It is part of why they are difficult to understand."

"I have no clue what you just said."

Belle laughed. "You've heard of things like astrology, yes?"

"Yeah, quacks messing with star charts and such claiming they can predict your future by when you were born," Emma said as she pushed the heavy leather volume in front of her away and leaned back in her chair, frustration clear on her face.

Belle nodded. "I can see you are more of a pragmatist.'

"If by that you mean I prefer the sword to a book, then yes, that's me."

Emma couldn't help but smile at Belle's musical laugh.

"Astrology is probably the most known of the esoteric studies, but there are others such as Tarot, the Book of Changes from the Middle Kingdom and Runes from the Winterlands, Alchemy originally from Agrabah."

"Fortune telling stuff and people who believe they can change lead into gold?"

"That is the common understanding of the knowledge, but it is much deeper than that. Alchemy is not about making gold but about the process of understanding the world by attaining a higher level of existence: man becoming a higher spiritual being. Tarot is about journeying through life."

"Okay, so why do these prophets use the language and symbols of those fields?"

"To keep information from those without the knowledge of course."

"So I'm never going to figure out this thing, am I?"

Belle reached across the table and patted Emma's hand gently. "That is why you have people like me."

Emma nodded.

"This would be easier if I just show you what I mean."

Belle pulled a piece of parchment in front of her and turned it to Emma. "I've been going through various versions and references to the actual prophecy to pull out anything that indicates who the different people involved may be. These are references to the person — always female so we know that much — who is going to save the realms. Just the first three refers to this person as the White Swan, the Savior, and the White Heart, but those are all symbolic."

Emma looked at the three quotes written out in neat, pretty handwriting. The first one was familiar. "_The White Swan without a kingdom to rule."_

"Henry thinks the first one is me because of my name and where I was born, but it seems to me to be stretching it. I mean, many of the House Swan don't rule and they all come from the White Kingdom."

Belle nodded. "That line is probably based on the symbolic meaning of birds. Swans represent union, or transformation. It could be saying that this person has those qualities or can bring about those things. But the line really doesn't tell us much."

Emma said nothing so she continued pointing at the second line, "'_The Savior will wear the symbol of the initiate and bear three marks of Negredo.'_ is referring specifically to Alchemy and the stages of transformation to a more enlightened person, but what those 'marks' may be could be a lot of different things, if they are even literal."

"What is 'Negredo?"

"It is the first of 3 stages that a person must pass through to be transmuted — changed into this higher level. It is about facing one's flaws and darkness and coming to terms with it. There are phases and according to this the savior has completed three of the 4 phases in this stage by the time the prophecy comes into play. Lots of metaphors of death and slaying demons stuff." Belle laughed lightly.

Emma ran her hands through her hair and sighed. For a moment she thought about the time following her banishment. Hadn't she faced some of her own demons as she struggled to find a direction for her life? But didn't everyone who had suffered loss and made mistakes? She looked up to see Belle watching her patiently. "So not only is there the actual external events but there is this whole internal thing too. Why am I not surprised?"

Belle didn't answer, guessing that Emma was being rhetorical.

"What about this one?" Emma finally asked pointing to the third line Belle had copied. "_The White Hearted one will be a Knight of Cups?"_

The last one refers to the Tarot - the suit of Cups is symbolic of something that is primarily about emotions as opposed to wealth or actions or thoughts. Knights represent individuals who carry out the actions, put things in motion."

"Well, I'm not a knight, so again, not seeing it."

"It doesn't have to be an actual knight. This person may be, but it could also be the qualities represented by the card."

"But what does it tell us?"

Belle laughed. "Very little. But when all the pieces are put together I am hoping they tell us more. One thing I've come to see is that there are lots of references to the whole prophecy being about emotions and relationships. First, all the heart references: most of the people mentioned are referred to by the state of their heart. But the next common name for the savior is Knight of Cups."

Realizing from the look on Emma's face that she wasn't being clear she tried to rephrase what she was trying to get at. "That means whatever this 'savior' does is going to be about emotions, not necessarily about action or solving a problem using logic or even about the physical world we live in."

"But didn't you say there was all this stuff about the savior going through this spiritual journey based on Alchemy?"

"There are those references, yes, but it is something that has already happened. All of those references are to what the savior has gone through _before_ the point of the events the prophecy foretells."

Emma looked at Belle fascinated by how animated she seemed by all this. "And Henry? He read these and somehow concluded it was me and Regina that the prophecy is talking about? How is that possible?"

"He really is an amazing little boy. He's read stuff on alchemy and tarot and he's looked at the histories —"

"No, I mean I don't see me in this," Emma gestured to the books and scrolls piled on the paper.

Belle patted Emma's hand gently. "Because on some level it makes sense."

Emma jerked away and stood up. "No. No it doesn't. I am not some prophesied Savior."

Belle stood and reached for Emma, but she stepped back quickly. "Emma, I'm sorry, but will you hear me out before you judge?"

"Not now. I just can't. I didn't come here for this. I stayed to know my son." Emma felt the first moment of panic and the desire to run since she had arrived here. A part of her knew that she could be gone and in the farthest city of the farthest kingdom or in another realm altogether in a matter of a fortnight. But there was that other part of her that knew she couldn't because of Henry.

Emma looked back up and stared at Belle for a moment and could see the mix of disappointment and understanding in her expression. "Maybe you could put something together. Not the whole prophecy, but maybe just help me see why Henry thinks it is about Regina and me? Then maybe I can show him why it isn't? We could start there, I mean because there is so much about what this savior is supposed to accomplish."

"Of course, Emma. I know this is hard. And honestly I don't know what I believe either. But if there is the possibility, maybe it would be good to figure it all out, no?"

Emma tried to smile. "I'm not mad at you Belle. I just —" She sighed in frustration. "Look, I have to go find a fugitive and will be gone for a few days. When I get back I'll read whatever you put together. No promises though."

Emma didn't wait for a response but turned and headed out to the practice fields, suddenly feeling the need to hit something.

* * *

"Why are we here, Your Majesty? Is there some reason we are meeting in the war room?" Emma tried to keep her tone even. She had been surprised to receive the queen's summons mid-day and had arrived expecting others — a council or such. When she realized it was only Regina, who spent the first few minutes ignoring her while working on some paperwork at a small desk separate from the table which now was clear of all documents, she was somewhat irritated.

"Hmm, perhaps I've given you too much credit to have figured it out without my needing to be explicit." When Regina finally raised her eyes from the paperwork Emma could clearly see why she had been summoned. In the month since the incident at the ruins Emma had found herself having passionate sex with the queen regularly, although almost always late in the evening. She was surprised by the timing and location not why."

"So what, we've run out of surfaces in your chambers?" She asked, rapping her knuckles against the table.

"No, I hadn't planned on still being here when I requested your presence, but if you have a problem with it—"

Emma chuckled. "We really need to work on your social skills. I mean, a little small talk wouldn't hurt."

"Honestly, Constable Swan, what do we have to talk about? Did you think I wanted to hear about your latest round up of petty criminals?"

Emma walked slowly around the large table as she removed her gloves, her chain of office, then her sword belt from across her chest. She placed them on the table. Since it was still before dinner she was wearing what she wore when working in her official capacity as a constable— a light gambeson and long leather jerkin over it: heavy enough for protection against aggressive fugitives but light enough to be highly agile. When she was on the opposite side of the room she smiled. "True, you probably don't. I know I don't care about what sort of queenly things you get up to everyday."

"Again a reminder why you made such a terrible princess."

Emma laughed at the attempted insult. "That is the best you've got today? You should know that I stopped feeling bad about not wanting to meet those expectations years ago." She continued to divest herself of her gear: her waist belt, her jerkin, and finally the arming doublet, which left her only in a thin plain chemise and her leather pants. Although Emma found herself aroused at the thought of what was to come, she also found herself slightly disappointed. She would actually like to occasionally have some conversation beyond Henry, but she wasn't about to say that now.

Regina was silent but Emma saw her eyes watching every move. Emma moved back towards Regina looking back and forth between the brunette and the table as she made her way around. "It is a beautiful table. But I think it would look even better with you on it—"

She paused and her eyes locked with Regina's. Regina slowly stood, her eyes roving over Emma's body as she stalked towards her.

Emma continued, "—naked, legs spread for me to admire you, then to get you off with my head between your legs."

Regina chuckled, a deep throaty laugh as she stepped into Emma's personal space. "You'd like that, but that is not what I had planned."

"And if I don't really care what you had planned?" Emma asked as she pulled Regina in for a rough kiss. Regina responded right away and Emma moaned when Regina bit her lower lip and pulled on it as she pulled away slightly.

Regina pulled Emma's thin chemise over her head. "Hmm, perhaps we can come to a compromise," she said as she began to palm Emma's breast. "But for now, why don't you remove the rest of your clothes. I want to take you bent over this table."

"Straight to the point," Emma said smiling. As she bent to remove her boots she asked, "Where is the compromise?"

"I said perhaps."

Emma straightened up after removing her pants and Regina moved in turning her around, hands immediately roughly grabbing and squeezing Emma's breasts. Emma could feel the fine fabric and the elaborate beadwork of the form-fitting dress Regina was wearing press against her back. Her arousal increased when she felt teeth scraping down her neck. When they reached the spot where Emma's shoulder joined her neck Regina bit down while simultaneously pinching Emma's nipples. Emma's head fell back onto Regina's shoulder with a guttural groan.

Regina moved one hand to Emma's hair which was held back in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. She removed the leather tie and moved the hair over Emma's shoulder. As she ran her tongue up and down the exposed neck, her hand scraped back down Emma's torso, feeling her muscles twitch slightly below her hand. As her hand continued down, Emma widened her stance and Regina hummed appreciatively against her neck when she felt the wetness between the blonde's legs.

Regina removed her hand and Emma groaned in disappointment, but Regina didn't bother acknowledging it. Holding Emma around the waist she placed her other hand between the blonde's shoulder blades and pushed her down towards the table. Emma, however, braced herself upright using her hands and resisted the push. Regina chuckled, and in a lust filled whisper at Emma's ear said, "Oh, trust me. You'll be thankful for this table by the time I'm finished. Besides, this will be more —" Regina paused and used her teeth to pull at the sensitive skin of Emma's ear. "—_Pleasant_ if you don't resist."

When Regina pushed again, Emma relented and dropped to her forearms, hovering over the surface of the table, as Regina used her hips to push Emma's into the edge of the table.

"I think you are over-dressed for the occasion," Emma said, voice thick with desire, as she felt the beadwork at Regina's waist scrape against her skin.

Regina laughed again. "Oh, no. I think the contrast is perfect for this. But I am missing a key accessory, however."

Emma attempted to turn but Regina kept a steady pressure between her shoulders. But she knew Regina had used magic by the slight scent of spice in the air and a barely perceptible tingling on Emma's skin.

Where there had only been the feel of Regina's strong thighs against her, Emma suddenly felt a hardness against her ass through the soft fabric of Regina's dress. "What the fuck?"

Regina took advantage of Emma's shock and swept one forearm out from under and pushed her torso onto the table. Leaning fully against her she worked her hand between the table and one breast, cupping it and running her thumb against the nipple.

Emma struggled to stay focused against what her body was telling her. "Damn it, we agreed no magic."

"No, you asked that I not use it on you. There is a difference," she said as she ground her hips against Emma.

"Did you just magic yourself a—" Emma groaned feeling the hardness press into her. She struggled to get out the question for more than one reason. "—You know, a… a… " Emma sighed, then finally said, "did you just change your body."

"For someone who has had a child and therefore is familiar with a man's anatomy, you seem to have some difficulty saying it." Regina's laugh was husky as she said, "But to ease your mind, no, I happen to like my body. Besides, that is expending more energy than I need to when there are perfectly acceptable substitutes."

Emma felt her heart jump at the thought of what was about to happen and her breathing rate increased. She relaxed against Regina's hold and she felt the hand between her shoulders begin to make its way down her spine, nails scratching harshly.

"That's better. Now spread your legs."

Emma complied and felt Regina's other hand return between her legs and begin to run her fingers up and down through her folds, spreading her wetness. Then the fingers began to expertly tease her clit, causing Emma to moan. She felt Regina's other hand move from her back and heard the soft rustle of fabric as Regina pulled her body away slightly.

Before Emma could protest the loss of contact, she felt the heat of the queen's bare thighs against her as well as the slightly cooler hardness of the phallus strapped between those thighs. Regina continued to tease Emma with her fingers until finally Emma groaned, "Regina, please."

"Please what? You want me to stop?"

"Fuck no. I want you to fuck me, not tease me to death."

Regina didn't respond but instead lowered her hips slightly to align the tip of the dildo with the blonde's now dripping entrance. She held it there and Emma shifted her position trying to back against Regina. Regina bent forward and used her forearm against Emma's neck shoving her down onto the table, immobilizing her. With her mouth near Emma's ear she said, "We do this my way. Just relax and I promise you'll get what you want."

Emma stilled under Regina as she shifted her hips to just move the tip into Emma. She moved back and forth slowly several times causing a groan of frustration from the blonde beneath her. Without further preamble, Regina slammed her hips into Emma's backside, forcing the dildo hard into her.

"Oh, fuck," Emma grunted through gritted teeth.

Regina pulled back slowly and the blonde could feel the entire length as it slid slowly out until only the tip remained. Then Regina pushed forward again just as hard causing another grunt from the blonde. Regina repeated the motion three more times and as she shoved back into Emma, she bit down on the sensitive skin at the tendon joining Emma's neck and shoulder.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck," Emma yelled, hand slamming repeatedly against the table as she tried to adjust to the new sensations. She hissed as Regina let the skin go, but she only had a moment's respite before Regina began pumping in and out at a rigorous pace, her hips forcing Emma into the table on every stroke. Emma could feel herself peaking, but then Regina slowed again and she felt the brunette's hand below her thigh pushing it up.

Emma realized her intent and she raised her leg, managing to shift so her knee was now on the table, spreading her wider.

Once again, Regina pulled back until just the tip was at Emma's entrance. She reached around Emma's leg and began to use her finger against her hard sensitive nub. Emma moaned again in pleasure, her breath now ragged and uneven.

Regina knew that neither of them was going to last long. The pressure of the dildo against her own sex had her right on the edge, so once again she thrust hard against the blonde, this time entering her deeper than before. She dipped down and pulled Emma's head towards her to kiss her deeply.

When she pulled away, Emma saw her smile that wicked smile that half frightened her, and half turned her on.

"I am going to make you come so hard. Are you ready?"

Emma nodded weakly as Regina pulled away slightly. Then Regina was pumping hard against her, the dildo buried deeply inside her on each thrust. When she felt the pressure of Regina's finger against her clit, she exploded, her body on fire and vibrating with the waves of pleasure coursing through her.

As Regina felt Emma go over the top she continued pumping but moved her hand to her own clit. With a few hard strokes against it she felt her own release begin and allowed herself, as she climaxed, to slump on top of Emma, whose leg now slipped off the table. To prevent her own screams she clamped her mouth on Emma's sweat soaked neck, sucking and using her tongue against the hot skin. She grunted out two more thrusts and then stilled. The only sound was their labored breathing.

They stayed that way until Regina's breathing was almost normal and she could control her limbs. She slowly pulled back and the dildo slid out, causing a soft moan from the woman beneath her.

Regina lifted her head from where it rested on Emma's shoulder, intending to push the hair away that was irritating against her nose. As she swept the hair away from the shoulder she saw a dark mark at the edge of the blonde's hairline right at the center of her neck. Curious, she pulled away and moved the hair further away. There on the pale skin was a dark image of a thick upper eyelid, a thinner eyelid below and a dark pupil. Just below the lower eyelid appeared to be a single teardrop. Without thinking, she ran the tip of her finger over the lines of the image gently. It was small, almost delicate. It seemed familiar as if she should know the symbol, but she couldn't figure out why.

As Emma came back to herself she realized where Regina's hand was and she stiffened slightly.

"Interesting mark. Why do you have it?"

Emma shifted against Regina trying to get up. Regina stepped back and waved her hand removing the strap-on, her dress falling back over her.

"It is called a tattoo, and I had it done in another land," she said as she stepped to Regina, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in. She dipped her head to Regina's neck and began to kiss and suck at her pulse point, smiling into her kiss when heard Regina gasp softly. Emma turned Regina and walked her the two steps to the table then lifted her gently, sitting her on the edge.

When Emma pulled back she saw the amused look on Regina's face.

"You didn't actually answer my question."

"You are always telling me I talk too much," Emma said as she reached down and pulled Regina's dark gown up, exposing her shapely thighs. "So why don't you let me put my tongue to better use." As she said this, she bent down, pressing her lips against the bare thigh as she used her other hand to separate them further. She started to run her tongue from the knee upwards on the sensitive skin of Regina's inner leg, but felt a strong hand push against her head. She reached up and pulled the hand away, holding it tightly against the brunette's other leg.

"Stop. I am quite satisfied by this afternoon's activities."

Emma looked up and saw hesitancy in Regina's dark eyes. She smiled to reassure her. "I am sure I can manage to suck out a little more pleasure."

Once again she returned her mouth the soft skin and could smell the heady scent of the queen. And once again she felt a hand on her head.

"Constable Swan, I asked you to stop."

Emma ignored the warning tone and continued, desperate to taste Regina. She actually jumped back when she felt a sudden sharp cold pain throughout her body. She stood up unsure of what just happened. She looked at Regina and saw tiny purple sparks dissipating from her fingertips. "What the fuck? You couldn't have just worded your rejection more strongly? You didn't have to use magic."

"I don't think I have ever been unclear with what I wanted. I shouldn't have to say it more than once."

Emma realized Regina was right and she had ignored her wishes. "I'm sorry. I just got carried away. I have a hard time resisting you."

Regina slid gracefully off the table. "Next time, I'll make it hurt."

Emma nodded as she picked up her clothes and began to dress. Regina walked to a table as Emma did so to pour some wine.

After pulling her shirt, pants, and boots on, Emma pulled out one of the heavy chairs at the table and sat.

"Henry. I have the tattoo because I had to give up my son."

Regina stilled at the table but said nothing, her back to the blonde, curious if the blonde would continue. This was the first time Emma had ever mentioned Henry's birth or anything personal for that matter.

Her voice was quiet, distant when she did continue. "I was seventeen and on my own. I'd fallen in with a thief and I stupidly thought I was in love. But in the end, he betrayed me, left me pregnant, and in jail for almost a year for a crime he committed. I was lucky that I was only banished."

Regina turned when Emma paused. The younger woman was turned towards the table and absent-mindedly tracing lines on the map. Regina poured a second goblet and walked quietly to her, placing the goblet of wine gently down next to Emma. Regina moved away, choosing a seat along one of the walls, now in late afternoon shadows. Emma had not looked up, apparently lost in her own thoughts.

Emma sat for a moment, then reached for the goblet. She drank deeply and sighed. "I didn't want to, but I really didn't have options. I had no family and I hadn't even been sentenced. But no matter how good the sentencing might go, I knew I couldn't give him what—" She paused, took a deep breath and tried again. "Give him any sort of life. I hated myself for—" Emma's voice faded out.

Regina watched as the woman played with the goblet, swirling what was left then staring at it as if there were answers there. Regina shifted, sure their would be no more but then in clearer voice Emma continued. "After I was sentenced I left the White kingdom and went back to friends in a land called Ferelden because I was a mess and I needed people I could trust so I could get my shit together. While things were not particularly safe there, they were the only people I considered friends. Anyhow, the elves there use tattoos to mark themselves to signify important moments. Their designs are beautiful and abstract, but I didn't want to disrespect those, so my friend suggested this. It was part of my way of coming to terms with just how shitty I'd let my life become."

Suddenly, Emma stood up. "I going to go."

Regina resisted the temptation to stand and go to her. "I didn't mean to bring up painful memories. Regardless of our differences, and irrespective of any dislike of your presence here I may still have, I can at least acknowledge that I can't imagine how hard giving a child up must have been."

Emma walked to her equipment, throwing on the arming coat and gathering the rest up. After slinging her sword belt over her shoulder she paused and looked at Regina. She had no idea what prompted her to tell the woman who was now that child's guardian all of that. She could not read Regina's expression but the woman said nothing further.

"Listen. I don't want you to think that means I have any desire to take Henry away. I feel like even getting to know him is a second chance that I probably don't deserve."

Regina nodded, unsure what response to give to such a statement. However, before Regina could say anything, Emma moved to the door, hesitating only to turn back and say, "Goodnight, Regina."

Regina sat for a moment, surprised by both Emma's openness and her own empathy for what a young Emma had gone through. But her emotions were mixed. She knew about making bad decisions, yet if Emma had not ended up as she did, she would not have been the one raising Henry. She had no idea when she asked about the marking that Emma would have revealed so much.

As she thought about the simple blue and black tattoo, she suddenly realized why it seemed familiar. While normally she walked within the palace, she used magic to go directly to her own simple library. She knew exactly which book she wanted because it had cost her a significant amount of funds and time to secure. Regina kept the volume close because it had long been thought to be lost.

She opened the book and carefully turned the pages until she came to the passage she remembered and there it was staring at her in faded ink.

"_Her constant weeping eye _

_Dissolves pain to move forward"_

Regina felt her stomach tighten. Yet, rationally, it didn't make sense. The passage — a description of the one foretold to fulfill the prophecy— mentioned other signs that didn't seem to fit. Maybe she was seeing what she wanted to see, or rather what she feared. It was, after all, about interpretation. It could just be some strange coincidence.

"Damn it," she shouted in frustration. As fulfilling as her afternoon had started, it was now leaving a bitter after-taste.

* * *

Graham walked purposefully towards the war room. Regina would not be happy being disturbed but he also knew she'd want to know about the information the wolves near the border had brought him. The room was at the end of a corridor and he knew no one else would be in the area because unless there was a council meeting or such no one had business here. He approached the door which was ajar. He raised his hand to knock when he heard someone clearly moaning.

He turned his head to go but froze when his gaze fell on the pair of women through the opening. He covered his mouth to prevent his shock at the scene before him from escaping and drawing their attention. The queen had apparently taken a new lover and currently had her pinned naked, face down on the table. While Regina was clothed it was clear what going on. Graham turned to go, not sure what he felt beyond embarrassed for happening upon the queen in such a situation. He froze in place, however, when he heard a familiar voice scream out "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck," and he realized the blonde was Emma.

Graham forced himself to walk away, feeling a mix of emotions. As he made his way to his quarters the dominant emotion was anger. He slammed his door closed and stood before the mirror in his small sitting room. "Sidney."

"Yes, Graham. What is it?" he droned.

"Just let me know when Her Majesty is in her chambers alone."

"My, my… someone is in a mood."

Graham sat down and looked at Sidney a moment.

"Did you know?"

"I know many things — after all I have quite the access around here. Could you be more specific?"

Graham scratched his beard and sighed. "About Regina and Emma."

"It would be hard not to, since although Regina's personal mirrors are enchanted so that I can only see when invited, it _is_ hard to miss our newest resident coming and going at suspicious hours."

"Why didn't you say something?"

Sidney's brow furrowed. "You know I am not able to simply announce to people the queen's goings on. I can answer direct questions, unless she has specifically given me a directive not to, but I can't just pop in and say, 'Hey Graham, guess what? The queen is bedding her son's birth mother.'"

Graham groaned and put his head in his hand.

"Could you be more crass? That is the queen you're talking about."

"I suppose I could be if I spent more time thinking about it. And, please. We all know Her Majesty has her needs."

Graham looked up and shook his head. "Explain to me again why I bother talking to you."

"Because I understand you. Speaking of which: why do you care who the queen takes as a lover? You two have been over for ages. Not to mention you don't actually have feelings for her."

Graham scratched his head. Sidney had a point.

"The queen took me—" He shook his head having made his peace with that years ago. "I'm not sure. Emma is a good woman. I don't want to see her hurt."

"But you didn't have a choice. Emma does."

Graham hit is fist on the table.

"You do realize you are behaving like a jilted school-boy?" Sidney asked.

"Says the man who ended up in a mirror for his unrequited love?"

"Oh, you wound me," he says dramatically.

Graham stood up and started pacing. "I don't know why I'm mad. She was— dominating her, using a strap-on. I mean, I guess I just don't like being replaced. That was me for a long time."

Sidney laughed. "Well, I'm sure that particular specific situation wasn't you, but—" He stopped mid-sentence as Graham's head snapped up, his face completely red. "OHHHHH. Well, she is indeed the ruler of her realm."

"You can be an ass, you know that right?" Graham snapped.

Sidney laughed again.

"I didn't have feelings for her, but I did want to see her satisfied. Or maybe want isn't the right word…"

"She has your heart in box. You don't have to explain," Sidney said, almost sounding sympathetic.

"What do I say?"

"To whom? And why? Telling Regina might be suicide, and Emma is a grown woman. You know all sorts of things about the guards and their lives, so don't treat this any different."

Graham nodded, hoping he could take Sidney's advice.

"Of course, if it will help you get past the trauma, you can tell me all the details."

"Time for you to go. Oh, and Sidney?"

"Yes?"

"Fuck off."

"And that is why we're friends," Sidney said as he faded out.


	11. Harvest Festival

**Thanks to everyone reading. I am not going to take the low number of reviews personally - I will chalk it up to the glitchy site change-over. But seriously, they ARE appreciated, even if they aren't glowing. Helps me know that people are enjoying or I've done something well, or poorly. **

**So, throwing this out there, I'll write a one-shot based on your prompt for either the 150th follower, or 100th reviewer, whichever comes first. **

**No official beta, so all mistakes are mine. My in-house beta was unavailable so my apologies if there are more errors or typos than usual. **

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

* * *

**The Harvest Festival**

Emma leaned against the tree, enjoying the view over the valley. In the distance she could see a village, lights beginning to shine as the sun's last light didn't reach that far into the valley. She took another sip from the wineskin and realized that the drink was actually darkening, not lightening her mood.

Her drinking companion seemed to sense the same, she realized when Red said, "Emma. This was supposed to a fun afternoon of irresponsible imbibing and you are seriously putting a damper on that. What is bothering you?"

"Yeah, I know. I've just been thinking too much I guess."

"About?"

"The queen."

Red sat up straighter and looked for a long moment at Emma, who ended up looking away from the intensity of the woman's stare.

"You know that is a bit disconcerting."

Red chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. Sometimes I forget. But I thought things were going fine. After all, I know you two are together pretty regularly."

"And here I was thinking we were being discreet."

Red shrugged. "She smells of you often, and vice versa."

Emma took another drink. "Still not used to that. Still a bit creepy."

"How do you think _I_ feel. Like I want to know those details about practically everyone?"

Emma laughed for the first time that afternoon. "Based on how many questions you ask me about how it is with her, I don't think it bothers you all that much."

"All well and good when it is sexy pairing like you two but some of the people who end up together? Oh no…"

Emma laughed but the silence fell again. It was several moments before she decided she was intoxicated enough to ask what had been on her mind for days. "Has she taken many lovers?"

She looked up in time to see Red shrug. "I guess that depends. She hasn't in a long while. Only a few since Henry."

"Before?"

"We weren't as close but there were stories."

Emma looked at her friend, deciding if she really wanted to know.

"What stories?"

"Emma, why do you want to know? Does her personal past matter that much? What would someone tell her about you if she asked the same question?"

She laughed, not having thought about that side of the equation. "I'm not much for relationships. That pattern of moving from place to place has a tendency to be how I deal with lovers. Few have lasted longer than a night or two."

"What makes this different?"

"That is what I've been trying to figure out. There are little things, moments I think this means more than just the physical. But then, other times? She is so closed off and I can't get a good sense of her. I have no idea what she is thinking." Emma shrugged.

"I don't know that anyone knows her well. She is intensely private and she doesn't talk about her past. Even though she knows the stories she never tells her side. And I am sure there is a 'her side.' If it helps any, whatever this is between you two, it seems different from her previous relationships. She certainly sees you far more frequently then any of the others I've known."

Emma wanted to believe that meant something, but she really was unsure what to make of that information. Instead she asked, "What stories?"

"Like most stories about Regina as the Evil Queen, there is probably more truth than not but how much truth is hard to determine. But it was said that long ago, Regina learned from the Dark One to take hearts. If you have someone's heart you have power over them. Or they can be killed. It was part of how she became known as the Evil Queen."

"I've heard stories of the Queen of Hearts but how can it be Regina? The Queen of Hearts was supposed to be from Wonderland."

Red shook her head. "The Queen of Hearts isn't Regina. Apparently she was far worse than Regina ever was. There are stories though that somehow they are connected."

"Why would Regina take someone's heart? Does this go back to the whole Snow White destroyed her life story?"

Red nodded. "She never has spoken of it. A woman ruler, in a kingdom she married into? It seems reasonable that in order to keep her kingdom, the young queen Regina need to insure the loyalty of men who otherwise would side with the king's daughter when she came of age. It makes sense. She was a woman alone with powerful enemies. Some of the stories say she took her lover's hearts to insure she was able to dictate the terms of the relationship and guarantee their fidelity."

Emma shakes her head. "I am too drunk for this conversation. Have you ever met someone who had first hand knowledge of this heart taking thing?"

Red reached for the wineskin. "You are right. Too drunk for this serious of a conversation. So, how good is she?"

Emma laughed. "How can I put this delicately? Damn amazing? I can't get enough of her. She is intense and sexy and everything is raw and— well you get what I mean. Hell, we still haven't done it in a bed."

Red shook her head. "Okay, you need to stop because if Belle finds out you finally spilled she'll probably hurt me."

"Yet you kept asking."

"And you keep refusing to tell. How was I to know you would?"

"Because you said you'd get me drunk enough someday. Speaking of, I am going to eat and sleep this off. I have to go to Edgewater to track down a smuggler and I need to leave at sunrise. I'll see you in three days," Emma said standing up shakily.

"That's right, Belle told me that Regina is letting you spend some time with Henry at the festival. You'll love it."

She shook her head as Red stood more gracefully. "I really shouldn't drink with you. You have an unfair advantage."

Tossing the near empty wineskin to Red, she waved goodbye and headed for the barracks, hoping that Regina had other plans for the night.

* * *

Although Emma wasn't at the festival opening in her official capacity as a constable, she still watched the crowds vigilantly. Graham had been adamant that she take the day to enjoy so Emma had dressed in the soft tan leather pants and black shirt Regina had provided for her the night after Henry's rescue. The freedom of such clothing was, she admitted, a nice change from the protective gear and armament she regularly wore during most days she was out and about in the town.

She was going to meet Red and Belle later, but for now she was content to just wander through the vendors and entertainers. The Harvest Festival was the largest in the kingdom and not only was the market square full of vendors, but it branched out into the large fields just south of the market itself. There were vendors and entertainers from all over the kingdom.

Her plan for the day was to scope out everything and locate the best of vendors, exhibits and entertainers because tomorrow, the queen had actually agreed to let her, along with Red and Belle, accompany Henry for a few hours at the festival. Of course they had argued about it because Regina still was reluctant to let Henry beyond the confines of the castle and yards, despite two months having passed since the incident at the ruins. Henry had been nothing but well behaved. She finally agreed but of course it came with a list of rules and regulations about practically everything. She had also agreed not have guards following along, but only because Emma agreed to be armed.

As she headed out of the main market at to the more open area through a largely deserted alley she notice what looked to be a rather expensive cloak sticking out of from a haphazard pile of crates and boxes in a small space between buildings. Warning bells went off in her head as she went to inspect the pile. It only took a couple of boxes being moved to realize that the cape was still attached to a still warm body. It only took one more to realize it was one of the Queen's Guardsmen and he was very dead.

Emma looked around for another guard, constable or soldier but she saw none. What she did see, however, sent her into a near panic. In the distance Regina was talking with vendors and townsfolk but Emma could see none of her guards. Usually she travelled with four who were never more than a few yards from her. Emma knew that at least one was dead, possibly all four, and the queen was in danger.

A young girl with a basket was walking towards her. Emma moved to her quickly taking a coin from her purse. She squatted down and said to the girl as calmly as possible, "I need you to find a guard or soldier. Tell the guards that they must bring men to the southern field and that Emma Swan said it is urgent."

The girl looked confused for a moment and Emma placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "It is for the queen. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Go then, I'll have more coin when you return with the guards."

The girl nodded again, turning and running off towards the main square.

Emma however, could not wait for reinforcements. She started to make her way towards Regina, knowing that the woman would not be happy to see her and mostly likely deny that she was in any danger. But, Emma was going to take no chances. As she moved through the crowds, Emma searched the area for dangers.

Emma's attention was drawn to the open row lined with vendors perpendicular to where Regina now stood. She watched as four cloaked men stepped out simultaneously from different vendor booths, armed with bows. The queen's back was to them but Emma knew they had a clear shot. Realizing she was too far from the attackers to do anything about them she knew her only chance was to get to the queen. She began to sprint full speed towards Regina, shouting "Protect the Queen" but knew she could not be heard above the noise of the band and crowd cheering acrobats nearby.

Regina paused in her conversation with the cobbler, thinking she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see the blonde barreling towards her arms waving frantically. Regina turned to where her guard should be and realized he was not there. As Emma closed the gap, Regina saw what Emma was gesturing about. She waved her hand intending to send the arrows directly back to the men releasing them, but nothing happened.

Just as Emma crossed into the line of fire and her hands connected with Regina's shoulders she was able to throw up a hasty barrier. She almost smiled as she watched the arrows freeze mid-flight, the nearest less than a yard away. The smile disappeared as she felt the blonde's entire body collide with hers and the force propelled her to the ground. She was able to soften the landing slightly with magic but the impact still hurt.

Emma fell atop the queen. I took a moment to catch her breath. "Are you ok? We need to get you out of here."

"Well, there are times you being in this position is enjoyable, this is _not_ one of them. We are safe enough for now; the barrier spell I have up is protecting us. Now, if you will get up off me, we can get my guards and they can round up the fools and arrange an escort for us back to the castle."

"I found one of your guards dead and I am guessing the others are as well." Emma watched Regina's eyes flick around as she said it. "This was a well planned assassination attempt," Emma said as she pulled herself to her knees, resting back on her heels and bringing Regina up into a sitting position. Her heart was still pounding and the rush of blood was now going to her head, making her feel slightly dizzy. She could no longer hear the musicians but there was a steady buzzing of activity around them as people tried to figure out what had actually happened.

Regina hissed slightly. "I believe your badge of office cut into me."

Emma looked at the blood on the flushed skin above Regina's heart. "You're hurt?"

Regina huffed slightly, as her hand went to the spot. While there was blood, there was only a tiny nick that she could detect, certainly not enough to be the cause of the blood. "I'm fine. It's not my—" She looked down at the dark shirt Emma is wearing and realized that there is a darker patch. "Emma, please stay still."

Emma looked at her in confusion, shocked to hear her given name coming from Regina. "I am not wearing my badge. I'm not going to trust that you are safe until you are at the castle. We need to get you out of here," she said trying to rise. Again, she felt slightly dizzy and was forced back to her knees.

Regina was looking around them, as a small crowd of people were gathering near the edge of the barrier still in place. With a quick wave she dropped the barrier, as it was clear there would be no further attack. When she returned her eyes to the other woman, Regina noticed the color draining from the blonde's face. "Emma, listen I think you are hurt," she said as she reached to gently pull the shirt open enough to seen the blood and just the very tip of an arrow poking through Emma's skin below her collarbone, just where her left breast begins to swell. She reached around Emma as gently as she could and felt the heavy wetness of blood soaking the shirt back. Leaning to the side a little she saw the end of the arrow shaft protruding from Emma's left shoulder area. She returned her eyes to Emma's, trying to keep her concern from her.

But Emma could tell Regina was worried. She looked down and reached her hand towards the blood, only to stop when Regina grabbed it. "Fuck. This is not good, is it? I don't feel anything."

"I can't tell how serious it is here. The only thing I know for sure is you've managed to ruin yet another of my shirts," she said trying to keep things light and Emma from focusing on her wound."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I take an arrow to save you, and you are going to bitch about a shirt?"

She attempted once again to stand but immediately she felt as if she were going to fall forward into Regina. She extended her arm to prevent that, in the process jarring her shoulder. She almost screamed at the sudden sharp pain blasting outward from her upper left side. Regina reached out to steady her as she grit her teeth and tried to breath through the pain, willing herself refocus and not pass out.

"Emma, I'm going to transport us directly to the castle. But traveling using magic can be—"

The blonde was shaking her head but was clearly struggling to maintain her focus. "I'll be able to walk," she said, voice growing thick.

"—Disconcerting," Regina said ignoring the suggestion. "I need to adjust our position because there is a good possibility, considering your condition, that you will pass out or more likely lose your balance. We need to be careful because I don't want more damage occurring."

Emma nodded but didn't argue, her strength waning quickly. She found herself only able to focus on remaining upright.

Before Regina could move, three of the guard and two constables arrived pushing through the crowd. She saw them and waved off their questions with a simple, "I am fine. I'll get the constable to the castle, but I need you to begin a thorough search and question people. And bring me a couple of those arrows. They were enchanted and that may help figure out who is behind this."

The men moved quickly to follow her orders and set to making sure Emma would be safe as she returned them to the castle.

"Why were you here, Your Majesty? This place is near impossible to make completely safe."

"It is tradition for me to open the festival. And apparently you felt it safe enough to walk around without any protection," Regina replied. She kept a hand on the constable's right shoulder to help keep her steady as she carefully maneuvered herself so she could cradle Emma good shoulder against her and hold her firmly around the waist and keep a hand at the back of her neck.

"Yeah, well I wasn't…" Her voice started to fade out and Regina felt her slump against her. "Emma, I need you to stay awake if you can." She whispered to the blonde, whose skill was cool and damp. She felt Emma nod. Once she was sure she could support the injured woman should she lose consciousness she gathered her magic and transported them directly to her bed chambers.

Emma groaned and as the cloud of magic dissipated. Regina held her tightly to prevent her from falling back.

"Damn. I think I'm going to be sick. Which would suck because I had a really excellent breakfast."

"It will pass it a moment. Just focus on staying with me," Regina said trying not to laugh that the blonde was worried about losing her breakfast, not the fact that she had an arrow through her.

"Mirror, get me Graham if he is in the castle, as well as Red, and whichever captains are currently on palace duty. Find one of the healers — no wait, find me Yesenia. No matter where she is."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Regina was relieved that for once the idiot in the mirror didn't argue with her or ask questions.

Emma was talking somewhat randomly — something about her plans for showing Henry the best of the festival, then about security measures. Regina chose to just let the woman talk because it was keeping her awake but she was clearly not coherent enough to have a conversation. She could hear Emma's somewhat labored breathing and periodically she would halt mid sentence and huff a few times through her nose, which Regina knew was an effort to get through pain. She could feel wetness seeping through the fabric of her sleeve that was supporting the woman's back. Regina didn't want to think about the amount of blood Emma was losing.

Then, two captains, Errol and Santiago entered into her chambers. She directed them to clear the table and move it to the center of the room, which they did quickly and efficiently. When the finished she directed them on how to help her lift Emma onto the table on her side.

Emma tried to focus on the sound of Regina's voice as she talked to her men but struggled. She could smell that unique blend of apples and spice that had become familiar to her over the past months. She focused on that smell instead of the metallic one she knew was her own blood. She wanted to sleep.

Regina was trying to get Emma to respond but was unsuccessful using the gentle voice she'd used since she realized how dangerous the woman's wound was at the festival. She tried again, louder, but still no response. Finally, her frustration showing, she raised her voice and used her most commanding tone. Emma stirred and Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

Emma was snapped back to the present when she heard her Regina say sharply, "Constable Swan, I need you to pay attention. You've proven to have difficulty in following directions but do try." Emma actually snorted and after a deep breath said, "Maybe I just don't like the directions."

"We have to move you. I can dull the pain a little but not until we know better what we are dealing with and it helps if you can be as descriptive as possible when the healer gets here."

"Let's just get this over with." Emma said. She recognized one of guards from the practice fields. "Santiago, right? Try not to handle me like you do the jousting dummies."

He chuckled and nodded.

As they lifted her she lost her control and screamed out. She had no idea how long she screamed or if she had even remained conscious but the pain subsided some when she was resting on her side on the hard table. She could make out conversation, but couldn't focus on who was talking or what was being said, so instead she concentrated on breathing and not thinking about the pain.

When the other guards who had reported in left to get her supplies and relay information to Graham who was in the market area, Regina checked on Emma again and was glad to see she had only passed out briefly. After checking the entry wound where Errol was gently holding clean cloth to, she was happy to see the bleeding was slow and hadn't increased when they moved her. She walked to where Emma could see her and she was tempted to wipe the tears which now tracked down her pale cheek but knew the blonde would be insulted. Worried Emma may not be able to stay conscious until the healer arrived Regina asked, "Can you describe the pain?"

"Yeah. It fucking hurts — no burns like someone skewered me with a hot poker from my back to my front and every time I think about moving it feels like there are fucking angry, bitchy, rabid rats chewing on my shoulder and my blood feels like it was left in the frozen realms of the underworld. Is that fucking descriptive enough for you?"

Regina raised and eyebrow, "Yes, not to mention poetic," she said, drawing a slight smile from the woman. "Do you think you can talk to Santiago to tell him what you saw?"

Regina watched as Emma closed her eyes and made the slightest of nods with her head. Regina nodded to Santiago who came to stand where she was as she went to the door where a clearly upset Red stood.

"What happened?"

"There was an attack and Constable Swan took an arrow."

"An attack on you?"

Regina nodded. "I have men working on finding the culprits."

"I know it is crowded, but maybe I could help them. Maybe I'll be able to find something to track them with," she said hopefully.

Shaking her head, Regina went to reassure Red by placing her hand on her arm, but stopped when she realized her hand was coated in Emma's dried blood. She pulled her hand away and said, "The arrows were enchanted and the attack was very well planned. It seems that 4 of my escort guards were killed and it seems likely that the perpetrators had an exit plan. If you don't mind, you being here may be more useful. You and the constable have become friends and she'll need one in the next hour or so."

"Belle is on her way with bandages and such. Mirror said that the healer Yesenia was on her way as well," Red said as she stepped into the room. "What do you need?"

Regina turned to see Santiago getting up. She nodded and he left the room taking with him whatever information Emma had been able to provide. Regina knew her guard would do everything they could to find the attackers. "We need to remove her shirt, so that when Yesenia gets here she can assess the damage and remove hopefully remove all of the arrow."

Emma was still and the only indications that she was still conscious were the occasional grimace of pain that crossed her features and a periodic shift in her breathing pattern. When Errol recognized what Regina was going to do, he turn away politely. Regina made quick work of the ruined shirt cutting it from her carefully, occasionally having to soak the shirt with water to loosen the blood which had dried to Emma's skin in several places. Regina cleaned off as much of the blood as she could, trying not to worry at the angry swollen skin surrounding the arrow shaft. Finally, as Yesenia and Belle entered her chambers, she placed a clean bathing cloth over Emma's torso and chest and Red helped her bind Emma's left arm to her body to help immobilize it.

Throughout, Emma focused on her breathing and staying conscious. In her head she went back over everything she had told Santiago but didn't think she missed any details. When she heard Regina in front of her ask if she was awake, she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light in the room. When she was able to keep them steady she started at Regina. She was in a simple ivory colored open throated shirt and was wiping her arms with a towel. Emma couldn't help but stare at the arms and a hint of cleavage. "You are sexy even in such a plain shirt."

Regina paused, and raised an eyebrow. "You do realize, Constable, there are others in the room."

Emma looked to Regina's left and saw Red standing there struggling not to laugh. She winked at Emma.

But Emma thought Regina sounded slightly annoyed and was perhaps slightly flushed. "Oh, did I say that out loud? Can we chalk it up to the pain?"

Regina said nothing but walked away. Emma could hear her talking to someone she assumed is the healer, trying to explain Emma's description of her pain while censoring out the worst of it. She closed her eyes, trying not to laugh because it would make her hurt more than she already did. Soon the voices became nothing more than low buzzing.

Then Regina was in front of her again. Emma tried to focus on her words but struggled, only catching parts of it: "Push the arrow through" and "possible poison" were the ones that stuck out. She waited as a wave of pain subsided then she focused again on Regina who looked to be waiting for an answer. Emma smiled weakly. "Sorry, what did you ask?"

"I can't give you any medicine until we know if there is poison, but I can try a spell to help with the pain. It doesn't take the pain away, but rather convinces you mind that you don't feel the worst of the pain."

Emma nodded and she watched as Regina's beautiful lips moved silently as she recited an incantation. Emma didn't feel any different, but perhaps it would take a bit.

Regina nodded to the others. Red placed her hands on Emma's torso and curled legs, prepared to use her weight to steady her friend. Regina placed her hands gently around where the arrow tip was in an attempt to keep the skin taut to lessen the damage a slow moving arrow would make when Yesenia forced it through. Emma groaned when Yesenia cut the shaft just below the feathers.

Emma felt someone grasp her hand resting near her pillow her head rested on and heard Belle's soft voice say, "It will be over quick, Emma."

Then Emma screamed as she felt the arrow pushing forward. She felt the sharp point ripping through muscle and skin and the shaft slide through her body. But mostly she felt sharp hot burning pain. Then the sharpness receded and she only felt an intense throbbing. She focused on breathing and was finally able to gasp out, "Fuck. I thought you said the spell would help. You need to kick the ass of whoever taught you that one because it doesn't work. FUCK." She no longer felt like she wanted to sleep, but felt like she wanted to hit something or someone and make them hurt like she did.

Regina looked down at Emma. "I do not understand, it should have helped some."

"Shit. It didn't. And anyway, why can't you just magically heal me. You fucking stopped time and you can't pop an arrow out and fix the wound?"

Emma watched Regina's face for moment and she thought she saw regret and frustration written in her dark eyes. "I told you, it doesn't work like that. I never learned to heal. And this sort of wound is complicated. You need to be able to visualize the inside of the body, see the damage and repair it. Only a few can do this level of healing, and none of them live in this kingdom."

Emma nodded, sorry she had asked. She realized that Regina was trying to stop the new bleeding caused by the removal.

"We have to clean the wound. This will hurt."

"Because the shoving an arrow through me didn't?" She could feel hands probing her back. Then Emma felt warm liquid on her skin. It felt nice for a moment but it turned into an intense stinging pain. Then everything went black.

Emma awoke to see Regina holding a small vial near her. Regina was concentrating deeply and Emma could see a slight waving of purple in the air between herself and Regina. She watched as black drops of what appeared to be a thick liquid formed at the open wound then floated through the air into the vial. She closed her eyes against the throbbing pain and felt herself fading again.

The next time Emma awoke she was on her back on soft sheets and a comfortable mattress and recognized the queen's bedchamber. There was still light, but it was fading. She tried to move and had to brace herself against the shooting pain. She closed her eyes against the stinging tears welling there. When Emma opened her eyes again Regina was there.

"Be still. The wound is only packed and bandaged until Yesenia is sure the bleeding has stopped." She held a goblet in front of Emma and helped her raise her head. "We were able to identify and deal with the poison so I've mixed a powerful pain medicine and you'll be back asleep soon. Don't fight it. You need your rest."

Emma tried to say something, but nothing came out. The warmth of the wine spread quickly and she contentedly drifted off.

The third time Emma awoke the room was bright with morning light. She saw the old woman who must have been Yesenia, the healer, leaning her face close to her shoulder. The woman was ancient but her hands moved steadily. Emma took a deep breath expecting the pain when she realized the woman was sewing her wound closed, but she could only feel the movement of the thick thread through her skin, pulling the far edge of the wound closed. It was a strange but not unpleasant. The old woman paused when she noticed Emma was alert and said something in the language Emma knew was from the kingdom where Regina was born.

"Está despierta."

Emma heard movement to her right.

"Are you in pain?"

Emma shook her head and managed to croaked out a weak, "No. Not much pain."

"You probably shouldn't watch her. You mind will start telling you it should hurt."

She winced as she saw the woman push the needle deep into her red and swollen skin.

She heard Regina chuckle lightly. "Clearly you were the child who had to touch the stove even though you were told not to because it would hurt you."

Emma realized that Regina sounded tired. She turned to face Regina who was now wearing a dark button down tunic and a dark pair of pants. When she turned to the get a goblet from the table near the bed Emma saw that her hair was pulled into a single long braid down her back. "Not the stove," she said. "Sharp objects on the other hand." Emma sighed and closed her eyes, content to think about the beautiful woman watching over her as she felt the darkness closing in again.


	12. Recovery

**A/N : As always, thanks to everyone reading, following and especially those who take the time to comment or PM. It is appreciated. Congrats to lazydreamz1011 for being #150. PM me if you'd like me to write a one-shot. **

**No official beta, so all mistakes are mine. Special thanks to Renienne for being an in-house personal super-beta. All mistakes are still mine.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

* * *

**Recovery**

The room was dark with only the dimmest of light coming from the embers still glowing in the fireplace. At first she thought she was alone, but then she heard voices coming from the next room. She only recognized Regina's. There were two male voices that she may have heard before but who they belonged to escaped her at the moment. She was sweating and every muscle in her body felt tight. Her throat was dry but she didn't have the strength to call out, and the heat and stiffness made it hard for her to focus on what was being said.

"—But we don't know for sure that there is a connection."

"We have enough." Regina sounded angry.

"Your Majesty, it is risky," said the second male. "They may see it as an act of war."

The queen's voice grew more commanding. "Send the head with a message then. Tell them that if another attempt is made against my throne then _I_ will consider it an act of war and will respond as such. Make sure she understands that I will not distinguish between those under official orders and those who act on their own but do so in the name of her kingdom."

There was something else said, but Emma lost the train of the conversation and she gave into her exhaustion.

* * *

The strange lighting of the path in front of her made it clear to Emma that she was in a dream world. She had no idea why she was following the strange path but she knew that she had to — that something important awaited her at the end of the path. The path grew darker and Emma felt as if even the trees and bushes on the path side were threatening. She could hear her own heartbeat and felt it pounding against her chest. Suddenly the path ended and she stood at the edge of a field filled with sunlight. In the center of the field was Regina. She was wearing a deep red dress whose front followed the upper curve of her breast into a stiff black collar that surrounded her dark hair almost like a even darker halo.

From where she stood she couldn't see what they were, but Regina was encircled by a low wall of fist sized objects. They looked like rocks, except they gave off a faint reddish glow. Emma approached Regina but she felt a sense of dread despite the fact the woman sitting calmly in the field smiled at her. Emma could hear her own heartbeat and could feel sweat start to drip slowly between her breasts. The sound of a single heartbeat grew into many, growing louder and louder as she approached. She was only a few yards away when she realized that what surrounded Regina was a wall of hearts that began to glow and beat as she approached.

"Have you come to fulfill your destiny as foretold? Are you here to destroy me? Can you do what is necessary?" Regina asked as she grabbed a heart and held it up. In her other hand she held another heart that glowed, but it was darker — a deep red that was almost black.

"The dark heart and the white heart are not so different that they cannot be crushed the same." Her eyes darkened and her smile faded as she began to squeeze the heart. Emma felt a pain that started in her chest then spread until she felt she could not breathe. She wanted to beg, to cry out for her to stop but nothing came from her lips but strangled moan.

"What would you do to protect those you love?"

The pain diminished until it was just a dull throbbing. When she looked up again she was no longer in the field but instead Emma found herself in the one place she wished most to forget: her jail cell in Firebird. She knew the day because she could feel the pain, the exhaustion. But mostly she felt the cold. Bone chilling cold and she began to shiver under the thin blanket. Her jailer would not give her more, even though the midwife had told him to make sure she was warm. She could not stop the tears any more than she could stop the shivers or the pain.

From the darkness she heard Regina again, her voice seductive yet hard. "Will you be the destined savior? Would you give him up again to save him?"

Emma grew angry. "NO!" she cried out. "Not again. I never asked for this. Get away from me."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jerked away.

"Emma, stop struggling. You're going to reopen your wounds." Emma realized the voice sounded different and the darkness of the cell receded. Emma blinked against the light. When her eyes adjusted enough she recoiled from Regina's touch, causing her sharp pain throughout her upper left side.

"You had a nightmare. I am not trying to hurt you."

Emma watched warily as she held up her hands, palm outward. As her breathing started to slow she nodded. Regina stood from where she had been sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers up.

When Regina sat back down on the edge, she held a cup in one hand. "You still are feverish. This will help you sleep dreamlessly."

Emma felt Regina's hand behind her neck and she managed to raise it enough to swallow the bitter liquid in the cup. Almost immediately her eyes grew heavy and she closed them against the brightness of the room and she felt herself drifting, almost like floating on the water of a lake. Her last visual as she tried to open her eyes once more was of Regina placing another heavy fur over her shivering body.

* * *

Feeling the warmth of light on her face, Emma slowly became aware of her surroundings. The soft linens told her she was still in the queen's room. Emma realized that while she had some pain in her left shoulder, she didn't feel any other aching or pain. She felt relatively clear headed — far more than any other time she can remember waking since getting wounded. She could feel the dressings that bandaged her shoulder and her arm had been wrapped, loosely immobilized below her chest.

She opened her eyes and after letting them adjust to the bright daylight she turned her head enough to see Regina sitting in the lounge chair, papers and books spread before her, with her legs tucked under as she studied a document. She was wearing a deep blue, rather simple dress, that fit her form but was demure compared to other clothing in her wardrobe. As she looked at the woman absorbed in her task Emma realized that more than once during her hazy recovery she woke to see the queen in that very spot. Once Regina had been asleep, head leaned back against the upper curve and a book held to her chest. Another time she was curled up under a fur. A third time she was sitting conversing with Red, although Emma could not remember what they had been talking about.

Emma also remembered having some intense dreams, about enchanted, glowing hearts; dragons and serpents in dark caves; fucking Regina - because really there was no other word to describe the angry intensity of the act she dreamed — while the castle fell to pieces around them. There were also, hazier memories or maybe dreams; Emma wasn't sure. She had vague images of Red pacing, Henry, sitting on the bed holding her hand trying not to cry, Belle sitting in a chair next to the bed, reading aloud, and strangely, of Regina lying next to her asleep atop the pile of blankets and furs Emma was shivering beneath.

Emma shifted slightly and asked "What are you so absorbed with?" Although it came out in a harsh whisper, her voice having gone unused for who knows how long.

Regina didn't look up but said, "If you must know, it is a ledger of what you now owe in ruined clothing, bed linens, tables. You are quite destructive when it comes to nice things."

Emma chuckled. "Take it out of my pay."

Regina looked up, a smile flitting across her face for the briefest of moments. "Were I to do that, Constable, it would be months before you saw a guilder again. I am sure Red would be disappointed that her drinking companion had abandoned her."

"We'll just raid Granny's stockroom."

"Perhaps I should suggest to the widow Lucas to keep her own cost ledger."

Emma shifted her position again. "How long have I been out of it?"

Regina held up four fingers.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. It had to be longer than four hours."

Regina raised an eyebrow. It took a moment for what the four fingers meant to register. "Oh, whoa. Four days? That means I've missed the entire festival. And Henry, he must be upset with me."

"Henry was much more concerned about your well-being than attending. It took quite a bit to persuade him to go with Red and Belle and of course a sizable guard contingent even for a brief visit before it ended yesterday."

"I'm glad he was able to go. Four days… I can't believe I've missed four days."

"After your wound and the poison were finally taken care of you developed a fever and Yesenia thought it best that we keep you heavily sedated because you were thrashing around and she feared you'd reopen the wounds. Your fever broke late last night, so we reduced the sedative and allowed you to sleep naturally. How much do you remember?"

Emma shook her head. "Not much. Just bits and pieces of things."

"If you think you can manage, a bath may help you recover some of your strength."

Emma rolled herself into a sitting position without causing too much pain. She was about to respond to Regina when her stomach growled loudly. "Food would be good too."

Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma blushed slightly. "You don't want me passing out in the tub from hunger do you? I haven't eaten in four days."

"Well, that isn't quite true. You did take in some broth and juices, even some softened bread. But apparently you don't remember."

Emma shook her head. "That isn't food."

Regina moved aside the paperwork and stood. Glancing to the mirror on the wall nearby she commanded, "Mirror, please have a platter of food up — some bread, fruits, fish and some of the chicken soup from last night."

She then moved to Emma's left side. "I should check your dressings while we wait."

Emma nodded and Regina sat on the edge of the bed to her left side. Regina reached for the open throat of the thigh length sleep tunic Emma was in and pulled the opening enough to expose the dressings. She pulled the edge of the wrappings away and her fingers probed gently at the bandage covering the wound and the skin around the bandage. Emma was surprised by how gentle her touch was and felt herself flush again as she closed her eyes. She was startled out of her thoughts when Regina spoke.

"Turn the other way; I need to check your back."

Emma didn't trust herself to talk so she just adjusted herself so her back was to Regina. She felt the shirt pull away from her shoulder and again the gentle touch, although this time she flinched a bit when a finger touched skin that was still sensitive.

She felt Regina rise from the bed as she said, "We can wait to change those until after you've eaten and had a bath. Do you feel strong enough to sit up in the other room to eat or would you rather I have a tray brought in here."

"I'm good. I've been resting for days. I need to get up and walk some." Emma turned to the balcony doors. "Would it be okay if I get some fresh air?"

"Of course." Regina lifted a fur from the bed and draped it over Emma's shoulders, saying, "Yesenia would be very upset if you were to take a chill."

Emma nodded as the queen retreated into the sitting room, and she took one of the lighter furs from the bed and wrapped herself in it as she opened the doors to breathe in the fresh morning air.

* * *

Emma had been soaking in the tub for nearly an hour. They had largely eaten in silence, the blonde apparently devoting all of her energy resources to the task at hand. She had helped the younger woman remove the bandages and she had determined that they were closed up enough that soaking would do no harm.

Regina went to check on her, fresh dressings in hand.

Emma must have heard her enter the room because she said, "I have some questions."

"I am only surprised that your appetite won out over your curiosity."

"I have this image of you that, I think is a memory, but I am not sure. You had a vial of black liquid in your hand and it seemed like more of the liquid was seeping out of my wound and into the bottle."

Regina exhaled not expecting a question about that. "Come sit up on the first step so I can dry your wounds and bandage them."

Emma did as asked and dried her upper body as best she could with one arm. She gathered her hair and let it hang over her right shoulder as Regina used a towel on the entry wound. Regina noticed the skin around it was not as red as earlier and was glad the bath seemed to have helped.

"Red was able to identify the poison used, or rather the ingredients, I should say. Unfortunately the antidote for that particular poison is less than successful in far too many cases. So I used magic to pull the poison from your body. That is what you must have seen."

"I thought you could only work with things magically if you could see them? The poison would have been all over my body by that point."

"Yes, that is true to some extent. This was different from trying to say move something to a location or knit torn muscle back together. To remove the poison, I mixed my own small batch of the poison and used an attraction spell. The poison I created drew the poison from your body to join together."

Emma said nothing as Regina continued to bandage her. Regina looked at the wound and realized Emma would have two scars because it was far too late to use the magically enhanced mixture she had on Henry to limit scaring. Because of how deep the wound was, Yesenia warned her against using anything to speed the recovery — at least until the stitches were removed.

Regina told Emma to shift so she complete the bandages on the exit wound.

"Why didn't you have me returned to my own quarters?"

Her answer was quick and simple. "It was too risky to move you and you needed to be watched carefully."

Emma let it drop, content for now with the answer, unsure what she was expecting Regina to say. Instead she asked, "Whose head?"

Regina's hands stopped moving. "To what are you referring?"

"I woke up, heard conversation. You had someone's head sent as a message. Did you execute someone already."

Regina's voice grew hard. "Are you naive enough to think that I would let an assassin live?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I'm glad someone involved is dead. Four good Queen's Guards were killed. I'm just curious."

Regina's hands went back to work and but her voice was still hard when she continued. "He was from the White Kingdom. We don't have enough to say whether or not they were acting under orders from the throne or not."

"No confession."

"No. No execution either, at least on our part. He was captured by a merchant while they were fleeing, but his own companions turned around and shot him full of arrows. I had the head sent to the Royal idiots because they need a reminder that what their citizens do is their responsibility."

"Royal idiots?"

"Queen Snow White and her consort, James."

"Ah, you affectionately give your arch enemies endearing nicknames. Cute."

"They are not nicknames, endearing or otherwise. Those two are actual idiots," Regina said, a trace of humor in her voice.

Emma chuckled. "Any other suspects?"

"I have people following up," Regina said in a softer voice. "Three may have escaped for now, but we know they had help from within the Summerlands, and most likely from within in Pomeria."

Regina worked in silence and Emma was content with what Regina had shared. When Regina looked up from securing the last of the dressings, Emma caught her gaze and held it.

"I feel the need to properly thank you for taking care of me," she said, shifting slightly.

"That is hardly necessary since it was you who took an arrow in your attempt to prevent me from being harmed."

Emma snorted but thought she saw some lightness in Regina's eyes.

She looked down to the left of Regina's breastbone where there was a faint mark where the arrow tip had nicked her otherwise perfect skin when Emma had fallen on the queen. She tapped it gently. "I'd say their aim was better than you're giving them credit for, but I'd do it again."

Regina kept her face neutral but couldn't keep the question from her lips. "Why?"

Emma hesitated a moment then said, "Because you're Henry's mother. Because you're the queen. Because that was a cowardly way to try to kill someone."

"Political assassination is centuries old."

"Doesn't make it any better."

Regina was about to respond when the blonde chuckled.

"You find that amusing?"

"No, I just realized that it took taking an arrow to get into your bed."

Before Regina could respond Emma leaned in and kissed her. It started slow but built up quickly.

When Regina pulled away breaking the kiss she said, "I see all of your appetites have returned."

Emma laughed as she moved herself to sit on the edge of the tub and turned. With her good arm she pulled Regina, who had been kneeling on a towel, closer and she greedily began kissing her exposed neck.

"Constable Swan, you are getting me wet."

She could feel Emma laugh against her. "Oh, am I now? I thought that was the general idea of foreplay."

Regina pushed her gently away and stood. "You are still recovering," she said as she turned and walked from the room.

Emma quickly finished drying off and followed. Regina was standing over the desk and Emma approached her from behind. "I am fine, Regina."

Regina turned around, looking hard at the woman standing naked in front of her. Her color had returned and her eyes were bright and clear. She was still hesitant, however. "You've been in and out of consciousness and heavily sedated for days, not to mention you have a serious wound."

Emma leaned in close nuzzling her neck. "Exactly my point. I need to feel a bit more alive right now. Besides, I had at least one really good dream about you." She chose to not think about the one that wasn't so good as she used her hand to drift slowly down Regina's cleavage. "Although, you will have to be gentler than you were in that dream."

Regina felt her resistance go as the fingers stroking her skin became more insistent as Emma's hand slipped into her dress and teased ever closer to her nipples, already achingly hard. She pulled away from Emma's hand, only to turn around, presenting her back to her. "I would suggest then, you remove my dress." Emma chuckled, her voice low. "That's a lot of buttons, Your Majesty. It would be much easier if I just used a knife to pop —"

Regina spun back around and glared at the blonde who just smirked.

Regina watched her toned, muscled legs and backside as Emma turned and sauntered to the bedchamber. She followed the blonde and entered the bedroom, closing the double doors behind her. Emma was sitting on the bed having pushed the covers and sheets to the end of it. Regina walked past her to her lounge chair and said, "Here."

"You're joking? Besides looking damn uncomfortable, if I was good enough to recover in your bed, then I am good enough to fuck in it. You can yell and we fight about this later, but right now, I want to get you out of that dress."

Regina's eyes narrowed and for a moment Emma thought she'd pushed it too far. "Perhaps I should have checked to see if you also injured your head, because I think you are dangerously close to sounding like you are giving your sovereign a command."

Emma released the breath she didn't realize she was holding when Regina walked back towards her.

When she turned her back to the younger woman, Emma stood up and began unbuttoning the back of the dress. Emma had a valid point, and if Regina was being honest with herself she enjoyed it when Emma fought back. She had no interest in a lover who easily acquiesced at every turn. But she would never tell the woman that those challenges aroused her.

Emma wanted to rip the fabric but forced herself to take her time to undo each button. After she moved the single braid over Regina's right shoulder, she used her right hand to undo the upper buttons. Moving her upper arm resulted in pain but she found she could use her lower arm if she was careful. She started to undo the lower closures and move up towards the middle. As more of the older woman's back was bared, Emma leaned in and randomly placed open mouthed kisses on the exposed skin earning her a low gasp of pleasure.

Regina felt the material loosen at her waist and she involuntarily shuddered slightly as Emma placed her tongue at sweet spot just above Regina' tailbone and ran her tongue slowly up her back, pushing the fabric from her with a gentle hand. When the hot tongue reached the neck the dress slid from Regina's shoulders in a soft rustle of fabric. Regina stepped forward out of it and turned to face Emma whose green eyes were dark with lust — so different than the pain-filled looks, the feverish blankness, or the nightmare induced frightened glances of the last couple of days.

Emma may have initiated this but she had not conceded anything beyond her desire to the blonde. She stopped the hand that reached for her and shook her head. "On the bed, on your back."

The blonde didn't hesitate and climbed onto the bed. Regina followed, consciously staying on Emma's right side as her hand began to palm her breast, then lightly stroke around her nipple until she heard Emma moan softly. She lowered her head and began to use her tongue just around the nipple, never quite touching it until she felt Emma's hand on her head trying to direct her. Regina reached for her hand and pushed it down onto the mattress, then went back to what she was doing.

Emma groaned as Regina began to lightly bite the soft skin near her hardened nipple, but still avoiding. Again Emma's hand came up and this time Regina used her body to pin it down. Emma let out a frustrated sigh so Regina upped her game, now adding her hand to the other breast, scratching and teasing but never giving Emma what she craved.

Emma, however was not acquiescing and she once again pulled her hand from under Regina and tried to direct Regina while trying to angle her thigh between Regina's.

Raising herself to a sitting position, Regina shook her head. "I'm afraid this won't do."

"What won't do?" Emma asked looking frustrated.

Emma watched as Regina waved her hand and her wrist was ensnared in length of dark silk and pulled tight against the mattress. Before Emma could protest Regina leaned in and with a devious smile put a finger on her lips. Her voice was low and sexy as she said, "I'm afraid that you may hurt yourself in your enthusiasm, so this is just a precaution."

"This isn't necessary. I'll be careful." Emma protested half-heartedly trying to deny her increasing arousal at the latest turn of events.

Regina stood from the bed and with another wave of her hand Emma felt her legs pulled apart and pulled tight to the mattress. She realized that while not completely immobilized her movements were limited.

"Now, I trust that you'll not force me to bind your other arm? I dislike the thought of more material preventing me from getting at your skin."

Emma nodded but said nothing.

Regina repositioned herself with one thigh between Emma's leg and lowered herself so her body was just above Emma's. She rocked herself forward just allowing her own nipples to graze across Emma's breasts and her thigh to slide lightly against Emma's rapidly heating center. Her lips brushed against the blonde's and Emma raised her head to meet her in a kiss but Regina pulled away laughing. She used one hand to turn Emma's face to the left and began to suck and bite at her exposed neck. She worked her way down the neck, to the clavicle and ultimately back to the sensitive breasts.

When Regina resettled into a position to lavish attention on her upper body, Emma could feel her heat just above her thigh but she knew the effort needed to leverage herself to make contact would pain her shoulder. She was at Regina's mercy and something in her doubted she'd receive much of that.

Regina teased Emma relentlessly: a thigh rubbing hard against her wetness, teeth pulling against a nipple, fingers alternately scratching and lightly trailing across her skin, kisses just long enough for her to want more. Each time the woman moaned in pleasure she diverted her attention elsewhere until moans followed by sighs and grunts of frustration filled the room.

Then Regina slipped a single finger into Emma's wetness.

"Oh, fuck, yes. More."

Emma heard that laugh Regina has, half seduction, half evil and felt her heart beat hard against her chest. She felt Regina pull out slowly, then back in just as slowly. Then she felt the second finger and Regina started moving at a pace that rapidly had Emma panting. Regina pulled almost completely out, and used her fingers slowly teasing her entrance. Emma tried to move her legs to move herself onto Regina's fingers but they were pulled to far apart and secured too firmly for her to move much at all. Emma growled in frustration. "Why did you save me if you only planned to kill me this way," she managed to say.

Regina didn't respond immediately but brought her mouth to Emma's in a hard kiss, her tongue delving deep. She pulled away and Emma tried to stay with her until she couldn't rise up any further. Regina smiled as she slammed her hand rapidly in and out of the woman below her and she said, "But you have to admit, this would be a much more pleasant way to die."

Regina laughed because Emma was clearly incapable of responding with anything more than a mantra of 'yes,' 'fuck,' 'don't stop,' and 'please' in various combinations as Regina's hand brought her to the brink then backed off by pulling out and teasingly moving back and forth through her folds, occasionally brushing against her clit. Emma's fists clenched at the sheets, her head slammed back into the pillow, and her hips wriggled to try and gain some satisfaction or convince Regina to continue.

Instead Regina's mouth once again went to Emma's nipples, now almost painfully sensitive. Just flicking her tongue across one made Emma's eyes roll back and make a deep throaty moan, so she continued to tease her until Emma started to demand more.

"Stop teasing and fuck me, damn it all."

Regina hummed against the nipple she was currently sucking with vigor. She gripped it between her teeth until Emma cried out. She lifted her head and said, "Once again, that sounded suspiciously close to an order."

Emma shook her head as Regina's fingers once again entered her and once more began a steady rhythm that quickly brought her to the edge and held her there.

"Oh, come on. Fuck."

Regina chuckled. "That is not going to get you what you want."

"Anything," she panted. "Just let—"

Her thought was cut off by the feeling of Regina's thumb pressing against her clit and rubbing in slow circles.

Regina continued with her hand as she hovered above Emma, who tried twice, unsuccessfully to capture her in a kiss. "I want to hear you beg for your release."

Emma closed her eyes and said nothing, not wanting to give in but needing it so much. She felt like she was going to break into a million pieces if she stayed on the edge any longer. When she opened her eyes, Regina was kneeling between her legs with a wicked smile on her face. Emma felt her hand slow and felt the fingers inside her curl against her wall, rubbing slowly in a circle. Emma instinctually tried to raise her hips but Regina was quick to put her other hand on Emma's ribs and pushed her back down.

When she couldn't take it anymore Emma quietly groaned and said, "Please."

"Please, what?" Regina asked locking eyes with the woman below her.

"Please let me come."

Regina watched the blonde's eyes lose focus as she increased the pressure inside and on her clit with her thumb. As Emma's body began to vibrate as her orgasm began Regina lay across her on the right side, trying to still her convulsions as much as possible so she didn't inadvertently hurt herself. She keep her hand inside pumping slowly until the rhythmic clenching against her fingers ceased. As the younger woman relaxed below her Regina pulled her drenched hand away from the swollen folds and waved it removing the restraints from Emma's limbs.

From below her she heard Emma in a husky voice say, "I'm starting to understand your reputation as 'evil.'"

Regina laughed, "Oh, you've yet to see evil."

Emma extricated herself from beneath Regina and rolled to face Regina. Her hand lightly drifted across her collarbone then down between her breast and she felt the woman shudder involuntarily. "Hmm, someone needs a little attention," she said as she rolled Regina onto her back. She started to kiss her way down but found it difficult to not move her left shoulder. Grunting slightly at the pain, Emma said. "I am feeling very limited."

Regina, despite the tension in her body demanding satisfaction recognized that while Emma's desire was there, her ability to act on it might not be.

"Yes, well, considering the circumstances I am willing to extend a promissory note which I will collect at the time of my choosing."

"Very generous, Your Majesty, but completely unnecessary." Emma moved herself to the end of the bed and after coaxing Regina's legs apart, settled on her stomach between them, she could smell the brunette's arousal and knew she was ready.

As she settled in, Regina sounded hesitant as she said, "This is not necessary. I will be fine. This was ambitious all considering."

Emma propped herself on her good arm. "I want to, Regina," she said kissing the inside of her thigh. "I said I was limited, but that doesn't mean I can't give you the release you must be aching for."

Regina sighed. "Come up here, you should be able to manage if I am on top."

"I'm sure I could," she said as she ran her tongue up and down on thigh then the other, edging ever closer to her apex. "In fact I am sure there are several positions from which I could fuck you to orgasm," Emma could feel the heat coming from her swollen folds and it took all of her self control not to attack the woman's beautiful pussy until she screamed in pleasure. But Emma sensed Regina's reluctance and tried to put her at ease. "But, I have been dying to taste you. You need to let go of your control for once and let me."

"It's too—"

Emma paused and looked up at Regina unsure of what emotion flashed across her features. "Just because someone told you it was—" Emma wasn't sure what word she wanted, but she felt almost angry that someone had apparently convinced Regina that this particular act was wrong. She shook her head, leaving her thoughts unsaid.

Regina knew Emma was misinterpreting her hesitancy, but she decided that it was easier not to talk about or correct the blonde's thinking. Before she could respond however, and convince her that there were other positions and methods would better satisfy her, she felt Emma's tongue against her wet folds. Instantly she was lost in the sensation and her hips involuntarily pushed against the other woman.

Emma moaned against Regina with her first true taste after so many weeks. She pulled herself in tighter and began to slowly lick up and down reveling in the scent and taste. Emma was relieved that Regina made no further protest as she began assaulting the already hardened sensitive nub, flicking her tongue back and forth until Regina was moaning and gyrating her hips against her.

She pulled away slightly and murmured, "I'm glad I didn't die before getting to taste you like this." Sliding her good arm beneath Regina's lower back she pushed upwards. Regina responded by lifting her hips and Emma slid her tongue down and into Regina, stiffening her tongue and pushing into her as deep as she could go.

Regina gave into the intensity of the sensations, any thoughts of protesting the intimacy of what Emma was doing flew out of her head. The only thing she could focus on was Emma's tongue darting in and out rapidly, pushing her dangerously close to the edge. "So good, so close."

Emma heard the breathy words, whispered between heavy rapid pants and slid her tongue up, not wanting to end this too quickly. She felt the briefest of touches of a hand on her head but it was gone almost instantly. She began to use her tongue at a leisurely pace circling and teasing her clit, and Regina rewarded her with moans and gasps escalating in frequency and volume. Emma felt Regina's wetness increase and drip down her chin as she added more pressure with her tongue.

The first time she felt Emma suck the small nub into her mouth Regina bucked hard against her which made Emma groan and the vibrations had Regina fisting the sheets trying to prolong the inevitable. But it was a losing battle when she could no longer differentiate what exactly Emma was doing with her tongue and mouth.

Emma wanted to use her hand but there was no way she could manage that without causing likely pain or injury so she attacked Regina's cunt with everything she had and didn't stop as she felt the woman stiffen below her. Regina gave a low strangled cry that left her unsure if Regina was saying 'Em' or 'I'm' and she was forced to pull away slightly as the brunette began to convulse against her. She continued to use her tongue to gently capture as much of her wetness as she could. When the woman's body began to relax heard Regina moan gently and in a raspy whisper say, "Damn, Emma."

She looked up the length of the impressive body before her but the woman had her face turned to the side. Emma watched the rise and fall of the perfect breasts as Regina's breathing started to slow. She carefully repositioned herself on her back next to Regina, close but not touching.

Regina felt the blonde next to her but kept her head turned away, not quite ready to face the woman. Several moments went by but Emma remained quiet leaving her thinking that perhaps she had not heard what slipped unbidden from her when the talented tongue brought her to a powerful orgasm and she was in that blissful headspace. When Regina did turn her head Emma's eyes were closed, and she had a soft smile on her face. She didn't stir when Regina rolled to her side and she realized that Emma had fallen asleep, which wasn't surprising.

Rather than wake her, Regina waved her hand and bound Emma's arm to prevent her from moving it too much as she slept. The younger woman seemed at peace and she distractedly reached to move stray hairs that had fallen across her face. She sighed as she wondered what it was she was feeling towards Emma and if she in fact wanted anything to change.

* * *

When Emma woke the sunlight indicated it was now late afternoon. Her stomach growling indicated that she was hungry again and her parched throat begged for water. She licked her dry lips and she smiled because she could still taste Regina. She rolled to her right but to her disappointment the bed was empty. Emma sat up and looked around but Regina was not in the room and the doors were closed.

On the lounge chair was a shirt and pants. It took her a bit to remove the binding on her arm and some very careful maneuvering to get the shirt on without moving her shoulder. Fortunately, Regina had left her a loose green tunic and not something more form fitting. The pants were easier but she still had to be careful using her left arm.

Once dressed she opened the door to the sitting room and said, "I hope there is more food because I am famished after that fu—" She swallowed the rest of the statement when she saw Belle sitting at the table looking up from a book at her, coloring slightly.

"You're awake and up."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I was expecting Regina."

"She asked me to come sit with you until you woke up. She had food sent up; she said you'd be hungry when you woke."

Emma nodded and sat. She started with bread and cheese. After a few bites she said, "So where is she?"

"She is with Graham. They left about an hour ago for another town. She didn't say why, but considering everyone's focus these past few days, I am sure it is connected to the attempt on her life."

Emma nodded, trying not to take Regina's departure personally. After all, the woman had a kingdom to run and someone had come close to taking life and managed to kill four of her personal guard in the process.

"You look good, Emma. I'm surprised," Belle said.

Emma laughed lightly. "Not sure how to take that. It was just a wound. I've been sleeping for four days, so I should be well recovered."

She lost her smile when she saw the look of dismay cross Belle's features.

"A wound? Emma everyone thought you weren't going to make it."

"What are you talking about? I remember most of what happened." Again she hesitated at the expression on Belle's face. "Don't I?"

Belle looked at her for a moment before continuing. "When the arrow was taken out you almost bled out on the table."

Emma looked down and realized the table they were sitting at was different. Regina wasn't joking about needing a new table.

"It took Yesenia a long time to stop all the bleeding. Then there was poison. I'm not sure anyone would have been able to recognize the specific type if Red hadn't been here. The whole first night was very touch and go. We all stayed, took turns because Regina was worn out from using the magic to remove the poison."

Emma ran her hand through her hair. "I guess I owe more than thanks to a lot of people."

Belle patted Emma's hand. "You took an arrow trying to protect the queen."

Emma started to shake her head, but Belle squeezed her hand tightly. "You'd have done the same for any of us, because you are brave and loyal."

She felt herself blushing and she went back to quietly eating. Then she remembered seeing Henry at her bedside. "Oh, fuck. Henry, he must be—"

"He's fine, he knows you're okay now," Belle interrupted her. "He was really frightened the first night, and Regina let him stay until he fell asleep on the bed next to you. When he came back the next day, you were feverish but Yesenia felt you would get better, so he was much better with everything. Regina's made arrangements for him to be brought to your rooms this evening after he has his dinner. Red will visit when she gets back."

It was in that moment that Emma realized that Regina was sending her back to her own quarters — that she no longer was concerned for her health. She didn't know why it surprised her, because Regina had been clear about why she had awoken in the queen's chambers, but it did. She clearly was reading too much into those gentle touches she felt when Regina had thought she was asleep a couple of hours ago.

Emma pushed aside the unpleasant thoughts and asked Belle, "Is she with the queen?"

"No, she is near the borderlands trying to find out more about the assassins. Apparently they were from the White Kingdom."

Emma nodded. "I was told as much."

Emma drained another goblet of water and stood. "I suppose I should go back to my quarters. Thank you, Belle, for being here when I woke, and for everything."

"Of course. Friends are there for each other. Now, Regina left a pair of boots for you, and a healer will be by regularly to check your bandages and such."

Emma proceeded to put the boots on as Belle began talking about Henry. As Belle talked she felt her mood lighten again, knowing that she'd be seeing him soon.


	13. Truth in Tales and Touches

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, following, and most especially reviewing or leaving me PMs. (I love feedback.) Welcome to all the new followers. **

**A/N : No official beta, so all mistakes are mine. Special thanks to Renienne for being an in-house personal super-beta. All mistakes are still mine.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

* * *

**Truth in Tales and Touches**

A week had gone by since Emma had awakened after four days of being unconscious and other than stiffness and the expected pain, Emma was feeling good. Yesenia had visited at least once a day since the first night and the woman seemed satisfied with her progress, although she couldn't be sure since the only thing the old woman said in the past week directly to her was "use the arm —some pain now, less pain later." That had been back on the evening she had awoken.

When she had complained to Belle one day about the woman's stoic silence, Belle explained that Yesenia was the queen and Henry's personal healer and that she was without a doubt the best in the kingdom. Yesenia had been with her since Regina was a young girl. Emma had stopped complaining after that conversation and had followed the rare directive unquestioningly — first with simple exercise, then with working in the practice yard, with using a shield, or a second weapon. She was still sore most of the time but the pain was manageable and she was happy that her range and strength were increasing daily.

She had also received a surprise visit from Regina in her quarters when the queen had returned from her trip with Graham. Regina said the visit was to check on her but they of course ended up in Emma's bed, Regina complaining that it was far too small to be comfortable. Emma smiled at the memory of her countering the brunette's argument by showing her that it made it much more difficult for her to squirm out of when Emma took control. But Regina being Regina, she still managed to control things, even pinned beneath her. Since that time Regina had returned to expecting Emma to come to her, which was fine with her since Regina had that amazing tub, the comfortable bed and usually food on hand.

Emma was stirred from her thoughts when Yesenia arrived in the late afternoon with Red and Graham in tow. Red had handed her one of two bottles of rum she was carrying when as they entered and she announced that Yesenia would be taking the stitches out. Emma sat patiently as the healer finished inspecting her wounds, but when the old woman pulled out a small knife and motioned for her to turn around Emma took a couple of good sized swigs from the bottle on the table next to her. As she did, Red slid her chair over and sat directly in front of her and reached for Emma's hands.

"Red, I've had stitches removed before. It isn't that bad."

Red raised a skeptical eyebrow and said, "Those stitches go deep. I didn't enjoy mine being removed. It's why I brought the rum. But hey, if you want to tough it out on your own, I'll just take that back and go."

Emma laughed and put the bottle down at her side. "I'm sure it, and you, will make this go easier. Thank you."

As the old woman pulled the shirt up, exposing her back, she heard Graham's chair shift and guessed that he was arranging himself to not look at her. "Why did you bring Graham?"

"I figured he could keep you distracted with conversation."

She felt a slight tug at her skin. "Yes, because he's near impossible to shut up."

From behind her she heard the greying sheriff actually chuckle.

Emma hissed as she felt the first stitch pulled out. Emma wasn't about to admit to Red that she was right and these hurt more than the stitches she'd had in her leg a few years ago. "How is the investigation going?"

From behind her Graham said, "We have names of two locals who aided the bowmen and I've men off to search for them in towns we think they may have tried to disappear into. Another who may have killed at least one of the guardsman we know is safely within the White Kingdom, while another two are likely in Icevale. The queen is looking to meet with officials from there to see if they will allow us to arrest them."

Emma reached down for the rum to dull the burning sensation on her back. Red added, "But those three were probably hired mercenaries and know little of who hired them and why. It is highly unlikely we'll ever get the names of the bowmen."

"I'm sorry I've not been much help."

Red snorted. "I think you are entitled to a breather for having saved the queen's life."

"Still I'd like t—" Emma's breath caught as she felt something was slithering deep inside her shoulder, then it was gone but the burning sensation had her on the verge of screaming. "Shit and piss," she grunted through gritted teeth. "That will wake you up in the morning," she added when the burning tapered off.

"Those were the stitches she had to use on your muscles. The arrow did a lot of damage. It will be the same for the front."

"Good something to look forward to." Emma realized that she was still holding the bottle of rum so she drank deeply then handed it back to Red. "I am now very glad you brought the bottle. Let's get this over with."

When Yesenia started on the front stitches Emma watched, somewhat fascinated. The woman cut each of the visible sections of thread and grasped each short section, quickly yanking it out. All that was left were the two knotted ends of what Emma knew now to be the internal stitching which had to come out all in one piece. Her head was buzzing a bit from the rum, which was good. And least this time she knew it was coming, which helped until the thread snagged about halfway through. "Oh, shit. Stop, fuck, that hurts. Feels like you're trying to thread my insides through a mother fucking tiny needle's eye." Yesenia paused, frowning. She signaled for Emma to extend her arm outward and she began to roughly push her knuckles into the muscle and knead it.

"Ease up for fuck's sake woman, I'm not a pile of dough."

Graham coughed and Red shook her head. Emma took the hint and apologized. "No disrespect meant. Sorry. The drink and the pain are making me stupid."

Yesenia kept kneading and only gave a snort to indicate she had heard Emma. She heard Graham get up and Yesenia had him move Emma's upper arm towards and away from her body a couple of times. When her arm was close to her body the old healer signaled for Graham to stop and she tugged at the thread. Emma could feel it pulling inside and the pain increased as the tension of the thread pulling against her muscle increased. Then Yesenia said, "pull hard, now."

Graham yanked her arm away from her body and as the muscle extended she felt a sharp pop then felt the thread yank through her body. It was a good thing she was sitting because her head was swimming with the pain. While Emma focused on breathing through the pain and staying upright Yesenia rechecked both wound sites and seemed satisfied. She nodded to them and quietly left and Emma groaned, "And here I was feeling much better today."

"Impressive pain-tolerance. We really both came because we thought we might have to hold you down," Red said winking as she handed Emma the bottle and stood to retrieve three cups.

Emma groaned. "Now you tell me. I prefer to know what I'm getting into," she said pouring rum for all them.

Graham smiled as he took his and drained it. "Actually, from what I've seen you have more of a tendency to run headlong into things without much thought."

Red raised her cup. "And I amend that statement to you tend to run headlong into a specific, sexy, powerful queen, in more ways than one."

"You too can just piss off now that you've served your purpose," Emma said as they laughed. But she was glad for the company. They settled in with their drinks as they talked more of the search and the fact that there were more dead ends than there was useful information. The conversation moved to the general goings on in Pomeria and the castle over the past week. About a half hour in, Emma realized how much she'd missed between her being out and everyone being so absorbed by trying get to the bottom of the assassination attempt.

As Red opened and poured from the second bottle Emma said, "I haven't seen much of either of you since this all happened. So Red, a toast and a thank you for being there throughout the whole ugly surgery."

Red gave that embarrassed smile and said, "Most of it. When Yesenia had to use the hot irons to stop the bleeding I had to leave. The combination of smells…" She physically shuddered and her nose scrunched up. She shrugged awkwardly and said, "Sorry."

Emma shook her head. "Don't be, I didn't think about how awful for you that must have been with the whole heightened senses thing."

"I am sure it was much worse for you."

Emma laughed. "Nope, don't remember any of _that_ part. Which now, hearing that she was poking inside me with hot iron rods, I am suddenly grateful for."

Red's eyebrows went up. "You really don't remember. The mind does crazy things because when she started heating the irons you were conscious enough to be talking to me. At least until she used the first iron and you screamed, got sick, and passed out."

She shook her head. "What the hell were we talking about?"

"About a puppy you had named Fritz. Some hunting dog."

Emma laughed. "I must have been really out of it and delusional: I've never had any kind of pet."

Graham chuckled. "Maybe Red should tell us everything you said that night."

"Maybe you should shut the hell up," she said, punching him in the arm. "And drink more. You've been racing around the kingdom for days working non-stop. You deserve a break too."

Red smiled mischievously. "Well, there was one point when you came to briefly and you were explaining why pirates were sexy. Pretty sure you were only talking about one particular pirate because the only name you said was Isabela."

Emma groaned dropping her head into her hands.

Graham started laughing and Emma could hear his intoxication as he said, "Now we're getting somewhere." The man was a serious lightweight. "Pirates and thieves in the background of our constable. How ironic."

"Red," she groaned, "Please tell me I didn't."

"Oh you were very detailed: sun-kissed skin, dark hair, deep brown eyes, generous cleavage—"

Emma jerked up from the table in a near panic, causing the room to spin momentarily. "Fuck. I didn't say that in front of Regina did I?"

Graham actually sprayed Emma with rum as she said it. He and Red were laughing but she was completely horrified that she had brought that up and Regina might have heard.

Red shook her head. "I don't think so. I think at the time she was resting — using magic to get the poison out took a lot of energy."

Graham leaned in. "So this Isabela, was she your first?"

Both of them turned in shock and said together, "Graham!"

He leaned back and scratched his salt and pepper beard. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was that impolite? I don't usually drink and—" he shrugged.

"It is a good question, though," Red said clearly hoping to get more from Emma.

And if she hadn't been drinking, Emma wouldn't have colored and had Red laughing.

"It was, I can tell from that adorable blush."

She looked at Emma with what she could only described as admiration. "Emma, you little adventurer."

"It wasn't like that," Emma muttered as she reached for another drink.

Red was clearly enjoying Emma's discomfort as she continued teasing. "Next you'll be trying to tell me you didn't have sex right after waking up from four days of being sedated because you almost died?"

"How the fuck would you know that?"

"Belle said she was pretty sure because you came out, looking for Regina. She said you looked like someone who had just had sex and was found out because you were awkward and looked embarrassed. I didn't know for sure, but thanks for confirming it. Must say I'm impressed."

"Can we please talk about anything else besides my sex life and stupid things I said while delusional from pain?"

Red pouted but said, "Fine, what would you like to talk about?"

Emma thought about it, and realized that Graham was unusually talkative and she was drunk enough to take advantage of it. "Graham, you've been with her the longest. The stories about Regina taking hearts, are they true?"

"Yes."

"You've seen her do it?"

Emma watched as Red's eyes flashed to Graham with clear worry on it. He waved her off and said, "It's okay, Red. She should know."

"Know what?"

"Many years ago, I was tasked with taking Snow White's heart. I couldn't do it. When the queen found out I tried to deceive her she took my heart instead."

Emma shook her head. "You're fucking with me because I've been drinking right?"

Graham shook his head. "No, but it was a long time ago. Some people thought she did it for power, but I never saw it that way. I think she needed to insure loyalty because she didn't know who to trust."

"You mean doesn't know _how_ to trust. That is fucked up," she said getting up from the table, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Shit, the stories of the huntsman as the queen's lover? That he had no choice… I thought she called you that as some title."

"Emma, yes those stories are about me. My title is actually Sheriff, but I was a huntsman which is why she hired me. She has always called me that. But you have to understand, she is different now. I am content with my life and serving her. I respect her. As for choice—"

Graham scratched his beard and looked at her, and she saw only honesty in his eyes.

"Thinking about things now, I realize I wasn't truly forced into anything because there was always a part of me that wanted her physically, I just had no feelings for her."

Emma started pacing. "What the fuck have I gotten myself into? She actually takes peoples hearts. Who does that?"

Red stood and took Emma's hand. "That isn't who she is anymore. I told you, things are different, she's different. Especially concerning you."

She looked at Graham, both more sober now. "Has she returned it? What about all those other stories about her? Are they all true?"

He shook his head. "I've never asked her to return it. As for the rest you, should ask Regina because it is her story, not mine. But Emma," he said, and for the first time she saw how tired and sad his eyes were.

"Before you judge her, ask yourself if you'd want to be judged on the things you did ten years ago, a lifetime ago. What if that is all anyone ever saw you as? Regina did some horrible things and she has her reasons. But it is in her past. As far as I know, she's not taken a heart in many years. She loves Henry, she is a good queen and rules fairly, and Red is right in that there is something different about her with you. I can't say what, but it is there all the same."

Emma sat back at the table trying to put it into perspective. She had asked Henry more than once yet he could point to nothing he knew in his lifetime that was 'evil' — just stories. Red and Belle had said she had changed, and now Graham, who knew first hand of probably many of those stories was saying the same thing. Sure, Regina could be harsh, mean-spirited at times, stubborn and demanding, but Emma had never seen her be cruel or 'evil' like the stories described. More than anyone, she knew that people can change.

She reached for the rum and poured everyone another round. Raising her glass she smiled and said, "Too far down the road not to see where it goes."

* * *

Emma rested her head on Regina's torso in the dip formed by her hip and listened as her breathing returned to normal. One arm was trapped below Regina's thigh and the other rested lightly on the woman's ribs, moving up and down with each breath. One of Regina's legs was draped across her back, and a hand rested tangled in the hair at her scalp. Emma closed her eyes and relaxed in the moment, uninterested in moving and being disconnected from the warm flesh below her.

There was that moment when she felt herself drifting off and she realized that she couldn't really tell where her body ended and where Regina's began as if they had in that instant merged. And it felt right. It felt good.

Regina's eyes snapped open, unsure how long she'd dozed off. Emma's tongue and fingers had brought her to yet another explosive orgasm and somewhere after she came down from the high, she had drifted into a light slumber. She lifted her leg from where it rested on Emma but the other woman didn't stir. She reached down and shook the blonde's shoulder. "It's late and we both have duties to perform in the morning."

Emma sighed.

She rose up but instead of getting out of bed she climbed up and over Regina and repositioned herself along Regina's left side. She leaned in and kissed Regina slowly and deeply as she crooked her thigh over Regina's leg. She placed a hand on the now cool skin of Regina's breast and when she broke the kiss she settled on her side, placing her head just above Regina's shoulder.

She felt Regina take a deep breath. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep."

"You have your own quarters."

Emma nodded sleepily. "You said it — it's late. I like the feel of being with you. For once, I'd like to wake up to the same."

Regina was conflicted because since Emma's wounding, she had been lax about the lingering after sex. It seemed to grow longer and longer, but she also had never allowed such thing with any lover before. Emma should be no different. "I am afraid to disappoint you, but that is not going to happen."

Emma rolled away and said nothing. She stood up and put on her trousers and picked up her shirt. When she looked back at the bed, Regina had pulled up the covers and had her forearm over her eyes.

Emma looked at her chewing on her bottom lip and recognized the conflict suggested by those gestures. "No. You know what?" she said, "I'm tired of this game you keep playing."

Regina's arm came down and her head snapped to Emma. "Excuse me?"

"This distance you keep putting between us, this acting like this is just sex."

Regina sat up and flung off the coverer, glaring at Emma. Standing, she reached for her robe and as she belted it around her she said, "It is not pretense. I do not want you here."

Emma snorted. "You don't want me here, yet practically every night I am. Sorry, Your Majesty, but I know horseshit when I smell it."

Regina's face reddened. "Watch yourself, Constable."

Emma took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Regina, why do you keep denying that there _is_ something between us."

"Because there is nothing. Do not flatter yourself. If I need my horse shoed I call for the blacksmith. If I need a dress I call for the tailor. If I need to get off I call for you. Nothing more."

"Bullshit. It hasn't been that since at least the assassination attempt. Maybe the ruins, I don't know. I don't know why things changed but they did. Fuck, I don't know why I feel for you the way I do. But one thing I do know is that no one stays in the same room all day and all night for four days personally attending someone they care nothing for beyond how good of a lay they are."

Regina waved her hand dismissively as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Perhaps you don't recall the conversation because you were more fixated on sex, but I explained that you were too unstable to moved—"

Emma cut her off. "I remember just fine, but it doesn't make sense. When it happened you could have transported me to the surgery in the officer's wing, or to the healer. You had your own personal, family healer attend to me. I'm pretty sure that isn't standard treatment for staff or guardsmen."

Regina sprung off the bed and closed the distance between them but Emma didn't back away. Before she could react, Regina's hand swung out and Emma felt the sting of her palm across her cheek. "You ungrateful bitch."

Emma's hand came to her face instinctually. She felt her own anger flare and it took every ounce of training she had not to retaliate as she tasted blood from where her teeth had cut into her cheek. Instead she just stared into the dark eyes in front of her and shook her head.

"You can tell yourself that if it makes you feel better, but we both know that isn't true. I'm intensely grateful that you went to such extremes to save me from dying. But you can't convince me you did so because you would do the same for anyone who was a good fuck. Bet if I asked Graham if he ever got such treatment he'd have a different story to tell."

Regina's nostrils flared with her anger. Emma watched her warily waiting for another strike or worse.

"I should have you placed in irons and thrown in the dungeon for your insolence."

She watched Emma take a step back and her angry posture seemed to dissolve. She slowly put her tunic on and looked at Regina with sad eyes as she shrugged.

"You could have me beaten or whipped before a crowd but it won't make it any less true."

She hesitated, unsure what Emma was getting at. "Make what true?"

"That I am different from Graham and all the others."

Regina turned away at her words, unwilling to chance that Emma would see the doubt Regina was feeling. Emma wasn't wrong that she had been treating her differently from her previous lovers. But she refused to go down that road. She walked calmly to the end table and took a long drink from the water goblet there to compose her self.

"This whole conversation is laughable, constable. You should go before you say something we'll both regret," she said turning back to the blonde.

Emma could feel the tears welling, but refused to let them drop. "I'm afraid it is too late for that. So you may as well know, I want you to let me in. I want to get to know you, not as queen, not as Henry's mother but as a person. But I'm starting to think that is never going to happen because you are a coward."

Regina's left hand flew outward and Emma felt herself lifted off the ground as if Regina's hand was around her throat even though she was across the room. It was tight but she could still breath and it was a struggle to move. "You can't admit it because you think feeling anything for someone makes you weak," she forced out, trying to stay calm and not resist.

"Love is weakness," Regina said snarling.

Emma felt the tension on her neck give, just a little. "No, it's not. You love Henry and how can that make you weak?"

"It makes me vulnerable to my enemies."

"His being your ward does that, not you loving him."

"It is the same."

"No, loving someone makes you vulnerable to having your heart hurt. You are afraid of what having feelings for me could mean. I get that. I don't have a great record when it comes to relationships. But I'm here and I believe I've proven that I'm not going anywhere."

"Your theory is preposterous. I am not afraid. I've faced my enemies on the battle-field, my executioners in the courtyard of my greatest rival. There is nothing that I fear about you."

Regina could feel the anger in her veins waking her magic to a level she'd not felt in a long while. She was angry because she allowed the woman too close — a woman that she had not been able to prove definitively was not going to be her prophetic end.

"I've heard stories about the Evil Queen but they only tell one side. What hurt you so badly that you fear letting anyone, letting _me_ in and admitting that there is something happening between us?"

Emma felt the grip tighten again.

"Because there is nothing! Those stories are who I am," Regina growled out, her voice filled with anger that surprised Emma.

"I am the Evil Queen." Regina strode closer with every word. "I bedded you because you were attractive, because you had passion that translated into good sex, because you were a conquest."

Emma felt herself straining against the hold and fighting the tightening in her stomach that suggested that maybe she'd been wrong. Regina's words hurt more than the grip on her throat. She couldn't shake her head or stop the tears that started to escape. "No, that isn't true."

She tried to sound confident, but her own doubt was starting to creep in. "I tried to ignore all the little things: the hand that almost gives a loving touch, the look you don't quite hide fast enough, the excuses you make up to spend time with me, the way you say my name when you really lose control, the few times you fell asleep and ended up cuddling close before you'd wake to pretend it didn't happen."

The woman in front of her was vibrating with anger and her voice was cold. "You think that says anything? That is you, hoping."

Regina knew that things had gone too far and she needed to correct course, to reestablish her control. "And honestly I am tired of your wanting something more that what I am willing to give. So, I'm going to give you a choice: you can accept this for what it is and do so of your own free will, or I can arrange things so that how you feel isn't an issue."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know."

Emma stomach twisted and she felt nauseous. Regina's voice was cold, dark, distant. _What had she done? _she thought in a panic. "You mean like Graham? You wouldn't," she whispered.

The smile that appeared on Regina's face was chilling. "All stories begin in truths," she said in a soft seductive voice.

Then Emma felt the pressure against her chest and she watched in horror as Regina's hand started disappearing into her. It wasn't painful, not in any way that Emma had ever experienced, but it was uncomfortable. And it scared the hell out of her. "What are you—"

She couldn't finish the thought as she felt Regina's hand clench around her heart.

When her fingers touched the beating life-force of Emma she felt it and almost gasped in her surprise. She had only felt what her magic was interacting with a few times before — with the unicorn Rumplestiltskin had used to teach her to first take a heart, with his apprentice whose heart was the first she had crushed — and she couldn't have been more shocked. She had sensed nothing before this but there was no doubt in her mind as she held the fragile organ in her hand.

As her mind wrapped around this new discovery she felt something else for a moment, something that didn't make any sense — not considering Emma's parentage— but her thoughts were interrupted by the soft, panic filled voice of the woman whose heart was in her hand.

"Regina, please, don't do this."

As questions raced through her mind, Regina's anger faded. She released her hold on Emma's heart and she started to extract her hand. But as she withdrew she felt a strange, strong pull at her magic. Something shifted and the interaction became stronger, but to her surprise, considering the physical threat she posed to Emma, not aggressive.

Emma gasped as she felt the stirrings of something she hadn't felt in years, and hadn't expected to again. A groan escaped her lips when she felt Regina's hand yank back out of her body and then felt herself drop when the queen's other hand released it's magical hold on her. She was unprepared and when her feet hit her knees buckled and she crumpled to the marble floor.

She stayed there on her knees, massaging her throat as she looked up at Regina who seemed lost in thought. Regina then turned to her and Emma wasn't sure how to describe the look on Regina's face: part anger, part confusion, part fascination.

"You have magic."

"What? No." Emma shook her head but the look on Regina's face told her it wasn't a question. "Yes, but not really. I had it bound years ago."

"Bound?" Regina sounded genuinely concerned and confused.

But Emma was having none of it. "No. No, just no. You don't get to ask questions about something you shouldn't even know about. That the only reason you do is because you just tried to rip my fucking heart from my chest."

"We need to talk about the magic. Binding is dangerous and would take someone powerful—"

Emma rose to her feet. "We are not talking about it. And either we talk about what landed us in this whole fucked up place we're in or I am walking out and I never want to be within arms length of you again — Henry's mother or not, Queen or not."

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. She needed to know more because the power she felt when her hand was on Emma's heart was indescribable. "We need to focus on what is important, which is the power in you that some fool thought would be a good idea to bind. I think you are exaggerating about the rest of tonight's—" She paused, deciding the most pacifying way of describing what had lead them to this moment. "Misconceptions," she finished.

She looked at Emma who was standing there with her mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out. She saw the pale skin flush and her mouth grow hard.

"I'm exaggerating? You, whose entire reputation is built on your swatting at flies using a mother-fucking morning star? How dare you call the fight we just had about your incapability to admit you have actual feelings a misconception. Or were you referring to my noting that you do things that people who care about each other do as 'misconceptions'? Or maybe that big bitch of a 'misconception' that it would be okay for you to offer me a choice, which wasn't an actual choice, to put out and shut up or you'd force me?"

Regina smelled it before she saw it. It smelled of damp forest and bergamot. "You need to calm down."

"Because you were really calm when you used magic to stop me from fighting back and plunged your hand into my chest?"

Regina didn't dare move closer to the woman but pointed to her hands and repeated, "I would strongly urge you to calm down."

Emma looked down and saw the tell-tale signs of her magic — a pale golden yellow haze dancing at her fingertips. "How the hell did you—" Emma paused realizing that what she initially thought was just her anger making her blood pound was in fact her now unbound magic. She clenched her hands and forced herself to focus on letting the anger go.

Then Regina spoke, her voice sharp. "_This_ is why we need to talk about it. I didn't _do_ anything. But my magic clearly interacted with yours and it somehow unbound it."

Emma found her magic building again as she shouted, "Which brings me right back to the fact you should have never done that hand-on-my-heart shit." She felt the magic straining against her but she couldn't hold it any longer. Not used to the feeling of her magic coursing through her, she turned and shoved both hands towards the bed and the pillows exploded into a shower of feathers.

Regina struggled to contain her laughter and Emma actually stomped her foot.

"Damn it. I'm done with this insanity," she said as she turned and flung open the bedroom door.

Emma made her way to the door to the corridor, trying to calm herself which was difficult with Regina calling after her. She grabbed her boots and pulled them on, hastily lacing them. She knew that Regina was now standing in the doorway to the bedchamber but she refused to raise her eyes to look at her. This was not how she had intended things to go when she pushed Regina to admit to having feelings. She couldn't have been more wrong about what harm could come from opening the discussion. The very idea of Regina knowing that she had magic had never even occurred to her and it scared the hell out of her. The urge to run was more intense than even her anger and her magic coursing through her.

"Emma, don't."

The softness in her voice cut through her, but at the same time the feeling of the woman's hand holding her heart rushed back and she stood and walked to the door of the queen's quarters.

"I have intimacy—" the word hung there between them.

Emma paused, her hand on the door handle.

"I'm not good at this. I don't want to be hurt again."

Emma almost didn't hear her words because they were just above a whisper. But she could clearly hear pain, embarrassment, and sadness in those words. Emma felt her anger cool by a degree and her magic calmed. She stayed that way for a moment, unsure, torn between wanting to run from all of this and hearing Regina out. This was that moment Emma had managed to avoid for years but the same pull that drew her to Regina right from the start was tugging at her now, insistent that something here was worth the fighting.

"I was not going to, you know. I panicked. You kept pushing but I'm not where you are. I wasn't ready."

Emma turned around and leaned against the door but said nothing.

Regina hesitated but she knew she had to give Emma something. She had surprised herself by not letting her go. If she left, yes Henry would be hurt but her world would return to normal. The reality was, however, that it had been so long since she had felt anything that if there was even a slim chance at a relationship that wasn't forced by one side or the other, didn't she owe that to herself?

Regina moved towards the table but saw Emma stiffen a bit as she approached. She changed her path slightly and took the seat furthest from where Emma still stood at the door. She poured two goblets full of wine and stretched to place one closer to Emma — an offering of peace. She drank from hers but then staring into the goblet of dark liquid she thought about what she hadn't thought about in many years.

Emma stayed where she was and waited for Regina to say something that would help her make sense of this.

"I once was—," she started hesitantly but stopped. With the softest of sighs she restarted. "I once cared very deeply for someone. When that ended painfully I had no time to come to terms with it. My mother saw fit to marry me to a man who was almost old enough to be my grandfather. A man who wanted a mother for his daughter and a young queen and wife to parade around like a trophy but who didn't want me, just the idea of me. I was not yet eighteen and none of it — a husband, a stepdaughter, a kingdom — was what I wanted. My marriage to King Leopold was at best unpleasant."

Emma did not need her to go into detail because she could imagine just how unpleasant. They lived in a world where privilege of rank didn't always mean privilege of choice. Emma moved the few steps back to the table and sat. "I am sorry Regina that you had to deal with that. And I _am_ trying to understand, but I am not seeing the connection."

"I was angry for so long. I became obsessed with gaining control. Everything I did was about getting what I wanted and emotional connections just—" she shrugged, never looking up from her wine.

"Complicated things?"

She shook her head. "Were painful."

Emma understood the desire to close off from all feeling. She had been there and certainly had done her fair share of avoiding the possibility by not letting people in close, but what Regina had done was different from walking away.

"And yet, your response to feeling something was to deny — which I get — but you couldn't stop there. Instead you did the very thing that was done to you. You tried to control everything by taking away my choice."

For the first time in the conversation Regina looked up and met Emma's eyes. "Yes, it was wrong. I let my unease with what you wanted me to acknowledge turn to anger." The faintest hint of a smile crossed her features as she continued, "Unfortunately, as you so eloquently stated earlier — I won't even try to better your metaphor— I tend to go to extremes."

Emma could hear a tinge of sarcasm but found herself smiling in response to the admission. She reached for the wine that had until now remained untouched. "Here's to no more morning stars."

Regina nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't going to actually—" She paused, trying to minimize the damage and not bring them back to a place where Emma's anger overrode everything else. "Take away your choice. I haven't to anyone for a long time. I know how empty that dynamic is and I don't want that. I just wanted to scare you off your relentless pushing and talking about feelings. I wanted things to be uncomplicated just a little longer."

Emma nodded slightly. "Let's imagine I take that on faith, that you are being honest: what's next?"

Regina inhales deeply. "I can only say I am willing to try to see where this leads. I will admit that whatever this is, it is something, even if I am unsure why that is."

Regina watched as Emma leaned back against her chair and a genuine smile grew across her features and her green eyes sparkled. "Why? Because I challenge you, because as you put it I am "wild and untamed" and because I am pretty amazing in the bedroom… and any number of other locations as I believe I've proven."

Regina snorted. "While I will not deny that last, only you would think that second was a compliment."

Emma stood quickly and pulled Regina up from her seat, surprising her. Emma pulled her in for a kiss and she reciprocated immediately, her body responding to the contact. As she tried to deepen it, however, Emma pulled away slightly.

"Admit it, it is one of the things that you are drawn to."

Regina laughed.

Emma looked at her and said, "I am going to ask only one thing of you."

Regina tried not to show any concern as she nodded.

"When we fight over something, because we will, can you make an effort to keep your responses,—" she hesitated, not wanting to break the fragile truce. "— a bit less extreme?"

"Hmm, I believe I have some less destructive weapons in my 'fly swatting' arsenal," she responded dryly.

She leaned in to give Regina a quick chaste kiss on the cheek and stepped back, intending to return to her own quarters. She was surprised when Regina grabbed her by the wrist.

"Where do you think you are going, Constable Swan? You have not been dismissed."

Emma's eyes widened and Regina tried not to smirk as she dropped the blonde's hand and headed for the bedchamber.

Emma stood staring at the queen who just before the doors to her bedchamber dropped her robe. This was not how she had expected the night to end, but she wasn't going to question a naked Regina. Rousing herself to action, Emma had her boots off in record time and was almost sprinting to follow. She was pulling her shirt over her head as she entered the room and grunted slightly at the pain in her shoulder from moving too quickly. When she was clear of the shirt she realized that Regina was standing naked with her arms crossed in front of her chest and staring at her, clearly unhappy, leaving Emma conflicted and confused.

"What did—" she stopped mid sentence as she realized that there were feathers all over the bed and floor. "Oh."

Emma had a sheepish look on her face that almost had Regina laughing.

"Another line in the ledger?"

"Oh, most certainly. Those pages are filling quickly, it seems."

Emma was reassured, however, when Regina dropped her arms, reached for the waist of her trousers and pulled her in. "I do have an important question though, about your previous display of magic. I need to know that you have some control over it. I would hate to bring you to the point where you lose control physically and have your magic unrestrained."

Emma hesitated not wanting to push Regina too far. She took Regina's hand from her trousers and walked towards the bed. To her relief Regina followed. She felt the air around them shift and she stopped. Regina was concentrating as she waved her hand, causing the feathers to disappear. Two full pillows now lay on the bed.

They continued to the bed and Emma said, "Lay down."

Regina pulled Emma in and begin to kiss her throat as her fingers worked to open her trousers. "Just tell me you can contain it without thinking about it and we can just enjoy ourselves." Her voice was thick with desire.

Emma felt her own arousal but was leery of falling into their old pattern of not talking. She pulled Regina's hand away from her remaining clothing. Regina opened her mouth to question it but Emma put a gentle finger on her lips. "Shush. Lay down with me, and I'll answer your questions. At least some of them."

Regina was hesitant and felt self-conscious. It took them a while to settle into a position that seemed comfortable but finally, Emma was on her back and Regina was curled into her, resting her head in the crook of her neck, her leg bent up and across Emma's thigh.

It was quiet as Emma adjusted to this new dynamic. It was a bit awkward because they'd never really been physical after sex, but this still felt good.

Regina struggled a bit not to fidget but had to admit that they fit well together. Finally she said, "Your magic."

She could feel Emma take a deep breath. "I can control the magic, keep it tamped down it most of the time. I mean, it has been a while but I spent most of my teenage years learning to not use it."

Regina knew that asking her why she would not want to use such power was not an answer she could get at this point, if Emma even could articulate that, so instead she asked the more obvious, "If you could control it to that level, why bind it? Your magic is powerful and it doesn't make sense."

"It wasn't safe for someone like me to have magic where I was. You either belonged to the Circle who controlled you and your magic or you were considered an Apostate and were subject to arrest and worse. Much worse in some cases."

"I have heard there are lands that have executed magic users."

"Apostates were believed to be more susceptible to demon possession and often were made Tranquil - they had memories and logic, but no passions or emotions. I wasn't about to join up with people who wanted to use what I had. That meant hiding my magic."

For Regina, magic had been her route to power and freedom and it horrified her that there existed such a society that treated those with magic that way. She stayed silent, keeping those thoughts to herself to give Emma the space to share what she wanted. She let her hand that was resting on Emma's torso drift lightly up and down waiting for Emma to continue.

"I was friends with a group who were not fans of the Chantry who controlled the Circle and they protected me but it was a risk. There was a close call one night and I didn't control my magic as well as I should have. So I asked them to bind it."

"How did they do it? Here it would take someone with more powerful magic than even what I have. I have never heard of such a spell either."

"Runes. The dwarves use powerful runes to bind spells to things like weapons and armor. My friends figured out how to do the same with magic. I didn't really ask a lot of questions because I never intended to release it."

"I didn't intend to release the binding either."

Emma nodded and turned her head to kiss Regina lightly on the forehead. "What's done is done."

Recognizing that Emma was through talking about it, at least for tonight, Regina let her hand drift up and brush the underside of Emma's breast. And then she yawned.

She felt Emma chuckle as her hand clasped hers and stilled it. "Go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning should my services be needed, Your Majesty."

* * *

**AN2: Just a quick comment: I've been eager to get to this chapter since I started writing this and the final scene of this chapter is probably my favorites (and I had fun writing it.) I hope everyone really enjoys and I'd love to hear your thoughts about it. Thanks.**


	14. Unearthing Fragments

**First - my apologies on the slight delay in getting this chapter posted. **

**Secondly - Thank you to all the new readers and followers as well as my deep appreciation to those who have been following (close to 200 now, and I am amazed by that!) and reviewing or sending PMs. Thank you so much for all the reviews on this last chapter. It was perhaps my favorite to write so far. **

**A/N : No official beta, so all mistakes are mine. Special thanks to Renienne for being an in-house personal super-beta. All mistakes are still mine.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

* * *

**Unearthing Fragments**

Emma was physically tired from working everyday in the yards rebuilding her strength and speed, from working with Graham on various arrests, and from the evening magic training with Regina. Some evenings ended well and she and Regina retired to Regina's quarters. Other times, like tonight it ended with Regina's impatience with Emma's lack of control and Emma saying something in anger and storming out.

Despite how tired she was, sleep evaded her and she left the bed, instead plopping herself down at the pile of documents from Belle covering her small table. Glancing at the top document she once again had a sense of connection to the lines written there.

_"Like all initiates, the Knight of Cups was formed in the darkness of despair. Her Transformation began with betrayal and a sacrifice to offer a chance where there was otherwise none. A stranger in her own homeland, she fled to the only ones she knew to trust. But one cannot make a black star into a white swan until all the impurities are burned away and the ravens pick clean the corpse so what is good may be revealed and acceptance of both the light and dark is made. Rather than walk the difficult path, she chose to destroy herself through vice and acts of one rushing headlong into death. But those trusted ones held a mirror in the darkness of her night and there she saw a spark within that challenged her to see the strength in what she believed had made her weak. Emerging from the depth, demons pacified but still present, the newly made Knight went forth content to find a life of use and challenge. Fates will conspire to lead her to her destiny where she will face the evils foretold and save the worlds."_

When she had first read those words the same memories came unbidden then as they did now. After her banishment she tried to lose herself in drink and reckless thieving, not caring what happened to her. Most nights ended in her crying herself to sleep trying to forget the wailing cries of the son she never held or her passed out somewhere. Desperate one night to escape pursuit, she convinced a portal jumper to take her back to Ferelden, hoping she would be less alone among the few she called friends. But even they eventually grew tired of her excesses. When a combination of drink, a death wish, and losing control of her magic one night put them all at risk they gave her a choice: she could continue to destroy herself alone, or with their support, to come to terms with all she had been through and move forward.

She kept coming back to this passage over and over. Other descriptions of the Savior were still suspect in her mind, but this passage reminded her of those months after Henry's birth and how raw and picked over she felt as she tried to make sense of her life rather than lose the only people who cared about her. When Isabela had secured her safe passage back to her own world she returned with a sense of a direction for her life where her skills, despite the questionable means she learned some of them, might earn her a legitimate living.

As painful as the memories of those months were, it was the panic Emma was beginning to feel when she thought about what would happen if she was the savior of these prophecies that had Emma reaching for the almost full bottle of rum. It had been left by Red two nights ago when she and Belle had come by and Belle explained some of the symbols of various passages including the one that would not leave her head.

She turned the pages over and poured herself a full cup, which she drained immediately and then she poured another. It took her a few moments but she found the pile of statements from witnesses in a case Graham wanted her to look over. She sipped her rum as she read over the first page, but she caught herself re-reading the same line over again as her thoughts kept wandering back to the idea of being this prophesied savior. She shook the thoughts from her head and took another swallow of rum, refilling her cup as she started the document again. By the fifth time, Emma tossed the papers on the table in frustration.

"Swan, seriously. Pull yourself together. Prophecies are bullshit. And even if they aren't and fate controls things, it will just play out however it will so worrying about it does nothing," she said aloud.

Unable to focus on the dull paperwork, Emma decided to distract herself with the dartboard hanging on the far wall. As she pulled the feathered darts from the cork she decided this was the perfect opportunity to practice a little magic control with no audience and no pressure. Dropping two of the three darts on the table, she placed the final dart on her open palm and closed her eyes, feeling her magic. Regina told her to tap into her emotions because magic was fueled by them, so she thought about how impressed Henry would be that she could throw darts without touching them. She could feel the tingling sensation and when she opened her eyes there was a soft pulse of the now familiar pale yellow haze drifting about her hand. She formed the image of the dart floating and watched it rise from her palm.

She had been able to do this with Regina, but the next part was more difficult. She removed her hand from beneath the dart and she found her self smiling that it remained steady. Then mimicking the hand gesture she had seen Regina do numerous times, she flicked her wrist with two fingers extended, directing the dart towards the board eight feet away.

"Fuck me," Emma said as the dart traveled no more than two feet before dropping quickly to the floor.

Then she remembered Regina telling her, repeatedly of course, that she had to also imagine the force needed to move something as if it were a physical action. She took up the second dart and had it quickly floating. She repeated the same gesture but this time thought about the actual force she'd use to throw the dart.

When the dart struck the wall then clattered to the ground she laughed, and grabbed the third dart, repeating the entire process. "Yes!" she shouted as the dart stuck to the wood. While it had missed the board by a foot, at least she had managed to move the dart with the right force. She took a self-congratulatory swig straight from the bottle then retrieved the darts.

Emma continued to practice and eventually she could consistently hit the board with all three darts. As Emma once again retrieved the darts, she remembered Regina's frustration earlier and how she had said in anger that if learning to use her magic would mean she had to be like Regina she'd rather just go back to learning to containing it and not use magic at all. She knew she owed Regina an apology and draining her cup of rum, she grabbed the darts and pulled the board from the nail, knowing that although it was late the queen was often up well into the night.

As she knocked on the door to Regina's chambers she felt a bit light-headed from the last cup or two of rum. She realized her bare feet were chilled and she was regretting not putting her boots on. Before she could think further on the issue, the door opened and Regina was standing in front of her, eyebrow cocked up in question.

"I came by to apologize and to show you something that I've been practicing." Regina said nothing so she continued. "I say stupid things sometimes and I am sorry. But using magic is harder than not using it and I wasn't really prepared—" she paused when she realized was in a heavy dark robe and her hair was loose down her back. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I was awake. But come in before your intoxicated rambling wakes those that are asleep," she said as she stepped from the doorway.

Emma followed and closed the door. "First, I am not that drunk and second I am not rambling, at least not much. Third, are you implying that I am being loud?"

Regina sighed, as clearly Emma was intoxicated. But like many things, trying to argue with Emma in her state would clearly be a waste of effort. Instead she asked. "What is it you wish to show me that couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Emma's face broke into same smile as Henry has when he is excited over something. Regina almost smiled at the similarity until she saw that Emma was holding up a dartboard in one hand and three darts in her other.

"Constable, I am familiar with the sort of base entertainments found in inns, however I find it difficult to believe that you have just discovered this particular pastime, nor do I understand why you would find this is something that would interest me."

Emma shook her head. "No, of course I've been playing darts since —" She paused for a moment, trying to gauge Regina's mood. "None of that is important. What _is_, however is that I have been throwing the darts using magic. Getting pretty good at it in fact." As she said this Emma moved past Regina and placed the board on the table, leaning it against the wall. She paced off the correct distance and turned.

"You can just stop there. Clearly your thinking has been impaired by whatever spirits you've been drinking if you believe that I am going to let you magically throw sharp pointed objects in my chambers. Considering your inability to control movement of objects in lessons when you are sober —"

Emma cut her off with a wave of her hand. "I won't damage anything. They're darts not fucking spears. And on the off chance that something gets broken I'll pay for it."

Regina looked at Emma and moved behind her and to her left a reasonable distance. "The citizens of Pomeria will thank you. Your generous contributions to the crown may now be high enough that I can lower their taxes next month."

Emma ignored her comment as she focused on her magic.

As Emma's magic began to glow, Regina felt hers stir as she prepared for a worse case scenario.

Blocking everything out, Emma concentrated and watched as the dart rose from her palm. She moved her hand from below it, but instead of steadying the dart dropped to the marble floor. "That's okay. I can do this," she said more to herself than to Regina who was silent.

Emma tried again but the result was the same. "Damn it. Focus."

Regina was trying not to laugh as the familiar frustration began to creep across Emma's face and her internal monologue was voiced with a slight slur. When the same thing occurred again, Regina could not resist. "Performance anxiety, dear?" she asked in that tone she knew drove Emma crazy with distraction. "Or is it the alcohol impeding your ability to acquit yourself satisfactorily?"

Emma rounded on Regina, almost stumbling as she advanced on her. "Oh, you find that funny do you?"

Regina was laughing and Emma couldn't manage a straight face. Regina allowed herself to be pulled into a kiss, but it was sloppy, and Emma's hand quickly slipped into her robe and roughly pawed at her breast. She broke the kiss and grabbed Emma's hand pulling it away. "It is late and you should go sleep this off. I'll be happy to see your demonstration tomorrow evening."

Emma dropped her mouth to Regina's neck and began kissing her. Between kisses she said, "I'd much rather show you that I have no anxiety about performing right now."

"And I would prefer it if you were sober. It seems we will both be disappointed tonight."

Regina pulled away from Emma and walked towards the door to her chambers. Emma followed and stepped in once again wrapping her arms around Regina's waist. "I'm fine. No, actually I am really hot for you."

Once again, Emma's hands were rough and moving over her body in a seemingly random way. Her attempts to dissuade Emma were not working so she changed tactics.

Regina kissed her hard, tasting the heavy sweetness of rum. She spun Emma slowly and started to walk the woman backwards towards her goal.

Emma smiled into the kiss and when she broke it she said, "Now you're talking my language," before turning her attention to the queen's neck and loosening the tie on her robe.

"There really is only one way tonight to alleviate the heat you're feeling. Do you want me to get you wet?"

"I'm already wet."

"You have no idea just how wet I'm going to make you."

Emma moaned against Regina's neck. "I love when you talk dirty."

Emma wasn't sure where Regina was guiding her, but she didn't care. She only wanted one thing in that moment. She lifted her head to see the devious smile on the queen's face, just before she felt herself fall as Regina shoved her hard. Instead of hitting the floor, however, Emma gasped as she hit the cold water.

Regina pulled her robe closed and watched as Emma flailed in the bath for a moment, then get her feet under her. The blonde was sputtering water and trying to get her wet hair out of her face as she stood. Regina was thankful for all her years practice in not showing her reaction because the sight blonde fully clothed, stammering in her tub was highly amusing.

"What the fuck, Regina?"

"Clearly you needed to cool down because despite my indicating repeatedly that I was not taking you to my bed in your current state of inebriation, you persisted."

"Did you really need to make the water so damn cold. Talk about a killjoy."

"I was concerned that a nice warm bath might further encourage your juvenile behavior. You know where the towels are and there is a robe behind the door. When you are dry you can come warm up by the fire, provided you can manage to control yourself."

Emma climbed out quickly and stripped. She grabbed one of Regina's soft bath towels and started to dry herself, but found she was uncoordinated from the drinking so she sat on the tile floor and slowed to the point where her head wasn't spinning. After a few minutes like that, the cold forced her up and she pulled on the floor length robe of soft wool. She slowly and carefully made her way to the fire. Regina was in one of the chairs with her legs pulled under her, somehow still looking regal. Emma hesitated then sat in front of Regina close to the fire, leaning her back against Regina's chair.

She felt Regina shift then lean down and offer her a goblet. Emma shook her head.

"It is water. You need to drink some if you have any chance of avoiding the consequences of tonight's decisions in the morning."

Emma took the cup and drank most of the water.

"Is there a particular reason you felt the need to imbibe to the level of impairment?"

"I was fine until you sucked all the fun out of my evening," she said, turning awkwardly to look up at Regina who just raised her eyebrows which said everything Emma needed to know Regina was thinking about how much she'd drunk and her evading the question.

Regina watched the blonde turn back to the fire and drop her head forward. Emma's hand went beneath her damp hair to her neck and she thought that Emma was massaging her neck but then she started talking.

"I've been thinking a lot about the time after Henry…"

Regina knew she was subconsciously touching the tattoo. She could hear the tension in Emma's voice and the distance.

"I didn't want to think about those days, how close I came to just giving in to all the worst in me so I had a couple of drinks to take my mind off it. Then I distracted myself with practicing that stupid magic dart throwing thing and had a few more."

Regina hesitated as she tried to temper the first thought that came to her. "Honestly, does the drinking help you forget?"

"I wasn't trying to — just forget it."

Several moments passed with only the sounds from the fireplace breaking the silence.

Regina heard the softest of sighs before Emma began again.

"When I came back to the kingdoms when I was seventeen, I had to use a portal jumper." Emma wasn't really sure why she started to tell this to Regina. Some part of her told her she should stop but the words just kept coming out. "My friends had helped raise enough gold to set me up with a decent start when I made it home so I wasn't starting completely from scratch. But the jumper had some sort spell and when I went through the portal it stripped me of everything. Literally. Clothes, my few possessions, weapons, and all my gold. I ended up stealing to survive and eventually fell in with a man who stole for a whole different reason. I stayed away from the heavy stuff, but once he talked me into picking up a stolen shipment — told me he was going to sell it all and we were going to leave and get out of that life — he never came to the meet and I was arrested for theft and smuggling. In the end, thinking about it now, I was more than lucky to only be banished but at the time…"

Once again Emma lapsed into a silence and Regina found herself reassessing her own view of things as Emma filled in the blanks in what she had learned through records.

"I was so angry and hurt. And giving up my son…" Emma pulled up her knees and bent forward as her head fell into her hands. In a choked whisper she said, "I never even held him. I was in so much pain."

Regina started to reach out to the blonde but pulled back, unsure of what to do. This was such unfamiliar territory and for a moment she regretted stopping Emma's physical advances because at least there she was on familiar territory. As she was deliberating, Emma sat up straighter and wiped her eyes as she sat back against the chair.

Once again Regina found herself reaching out and her hand hovered over Emma's still damp hair. Instead of placing her hand on Emma's head, she let it rest gently on the blonde's shoulder. Emma didn't move but in a stronger voice she started talking again.

"You asked me about why I had my magic bound but I didn't tell you the real reason. You lash out when you are hurt —" she felt Regina's hand pull away and she grabbed it quickly and placed it back on her shoulder as she continued. "I don't mean that as an insult but from what I've seen, with me, with Henry…" She shrugged.

"I suppose I do," Regina said softly. But then her tone shifted slightly. "But I am not sure where this rambling is going and why this has suddenly become about me."

Emma shook her head, but didn't let Regina's hand go. "It's not. I'm just trying to explain that different people are different when they get hurt. They either take that pain or fear or hurt or whatever and push it outwards at others, or they take it inward."

"I take it you are the latter?"

"Yes. Or at least sometimes. I mean I think I'm different now, but then, definitely. I pretty much self-destructed. And I almost took the only people I had ever considered friends down with me. I ended up back in Ferelden and for a while they tolerated me. One night we were in a friend's tavern and I started a bar fight. I don't remember most of it, but during the fight I lost control and used my magic. Apparently I hadn't noticed there were a couple of Templars in the tavern. When I woke up three days later my friends were all there and they were pissed. The dwarf who owned the tavern had to bribe some officials not to shut him down, the friend who was a garrison commander told me I had used my last get out of jail free card, my mage friend now had to move his haven to another location because he feared that the Templars were now watching him, and my lover—" Emma paused, "She refused to even tell me how she managed to secure my release from the Templars."

"At that point they all said that I could either let them help me with whatever I was avoiding dealing with, or I could destroy myself alone. Isabela, well she pretty much told me I had to deal with my shit or I could find another bed to crawl to. I guess that part of me that knew I couldn't lose the only good thing I had left won out over the desire to escape the pain."

Regina pulled her hand away and shifted in the seat away from Emma slightly. "Ah, this is the story of how love saved you."

Emma shifted her body away from the chair so she could look up at Regina. "What? No. Isabela was a friend. Intimate, yeah but that wasn't it. I valued them all as friends. Something I didn't have because I moved so much between households. I asked them to help me bind my magic because it was a threat to myself and others. That was the first step in my figuring out how to move forward because trying to contain it and not use it was a constant distraction." Emma found herself getting frustrated. She took a deep breath and decided it was probably time to go sleep off the rest of the drink. "But, you know what? I'm not sure what my point is. I'll just go."

Regina grabbed her hand as she started to stand unsteadily. "No, please finish. That was… I shouldn't have interrupted."

Emma gave a weak smile as she sat back down, once again facing the fire. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous."

Regina's voice was dismissive as she responded. "Constable, I assumed from your skills that at some point prior to me, you had a female lover. I simply misunderstood the point of your story."

Emma nodded. "I guess the point was they helped me deal with everything. To see that deep down I was not ready to raise a child. That I had skills that could be used to do something worthwhile. That I did some shitty fucked up things, but those could stay in the past and maybe they would always be a part of me, but that wasn't who I was — didn't define me. Ultimately I came to realize that my place wasn't in Ferelden, but here in my home world. I guess they understood that and once again, they helped me come home."

"You were lucky to have such people to count on," she said, trying not to think of how she had never had that luxury.

Nodding, Emma once again turned to Regina. Regina was surprised to see tears tracking down the woman's face.

Her voice was soft, unsure as she continued. "Yeah but I haven't since I left there. You have more than once pointed out that I fail to stay anywhere long enough, that I run. But more than that, I guess I'm just afraid that Henry will ultimately hate me for not being this damn perfect white knight savior thing he believes me to be. You can understand that, right?"

Regina was once again in a place she didn't want to be. She didn't want to think about Emma and that damned prophecy or about that fact that she knew what it was like to disappoint Henry and not be who he wanted her to be.

She stood up and extended her hand to Emma, who took it and stood. Regina moved in and pulled Emma close as she kissed her. It was a gentle kiss and she pulled away as Emma started to deepen it. "Henry's world view is still quite simplistic in many ways because despite all his learning, he is still a ten year old boy."

Emma nodded and was about to say something but Regina placed a gentle finger on her lips. "I think the drink has just made you dwell on things that perhaps should remain in the past, and that it would be best to put you to bed."

She took Emma's hand and Emma stumbled slightly as she followed, still a bit wobbly from all the rum and sitting so long. Regina dropped her hand when they entered the bedchamber and she took off her robe to lay it on the lounge chair then climbed into bed. Emma hesitated until Regina said, "I didn't think I needed to actually put you to bed."

Emma wasted no time joining Regina at those words, once again feeling the heat that Regina had so rudely quenched earlier return. After climbing into the bed she hovered over Regina and kissed her. The kiss started slow but built as Regina allowed Emma's tongue to explore. Emma's hand began to palm Regina's breast and Emma smiled into the kiss when Regina moan softly. Emma broke the kiss and pushed Regina to roll to her side and she pressed her front against Regina's back as she slid one arm under her neck and reached to her breast to tease her nipple.

Regina hummed in pleasure as Emma's other hand began to move up her thigh then from her waist to her just above her center. Her arousal was building quickly. She felt Emma's hand push against her thigh and she rolled her hip slightly and shifted the leg back slightly to give Emma access to what she knew they both wanted. Emma's hand moved down and cupped her gently while her other hand cupped her breast in a similar fashion.

"Your body is amazing. I love feeling you like this."

Regina said nothing until Emma's hands gave no indication of moving again. "I enjoy your touch, so don't stop."

She sighed as she realized when the hands didn't move and Emma didn't respond that the alcohol had apparently won over the blonde's usual lust. She could feel and hear the younger woman's soft and even breathing, indicating she was in fact asleep. Although frustrating, she also hoped it meant that Emma, when she woke, might not remember that she hadn't answered her last question and wouldn't pursue it.

* * *

Regina was awakened by the urgent whispering of the mirror. She extricated herself from the limbs flopped haphazardly across her ribs and thigh and climbed out of the bed, throwing the sheet over the lower half of the blonde who was sprawled out on her stomach. After pulling on her robe she stood before the mirror and said quietly. "What is it?"

The former genie's image appeared in mirror. "I am sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, but The Huntsman has arrived with your guest."

Regina ran her hand through her tousled hair. "My guest?"

"Yes, the gentleman you wished to question, concerning…" His eyes flicked to where Emma lay on the bed.

"Ah yes. Excellent. Have The Huntsman bring him to the war room. I'll be along shortly. If she wakes before I return, let her know I was called away on important business."

The face disappeared and Regina looked at the woman sleeping soundly in her bed. She had intended to wake her and exact retribution for her falling asleep last night, but unfortunately she would have to deal with that slight later.

Not wishing to keep her guests waiting, Regina used her magic to dress appropriately for honored guests. Moments later she walked into the war room. Graham, an older grey bearded gentleman, a young woman in her early twenties, and a sandy-haired boy of perhaps eight stood and bowed.

Regina looked to the gentleman and said, "Merlin, thank you for coming. If you and your companions will have a seat, I have some questions that my sources tell me that only you can answer." She nodded to Graham who exited the room as the others followed her lead as she sat.

The older gentleman looked to the woman, who was dressed in a simple pale blue dress. She nodded and said, "I believe, Your Majesty, the Merlin you wish to speak with is the young man here," she said as looked at the boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was more than one Merlin."

The woman smiled. "A common misunderstanding: Merlin is a title. Except for transition periods such as this, there is only one at a time."

"I am Merlin Emrys and this is Merlin Caerfyrddin," the young man offered. "Your confusion and that of your Huntsman is completely understandable; however, I am the one you seek. Caerfyrddin is regrettably still learning to make sense of the future he sees and will not be of much help in answering your questions, as we tried to explain to your Huntsman."

The young man spoke in a way that sounded far too mature to come from such a young boy. It was not the register of the voice — that sounded like any boy of those years — but rather the tone, diction and patterns were indicative of someone older and highly educated.

Regina nodded but politely explained that they had clearly misunderstood Graham. "I apologize for you all having to come here but as my questions are of a highly confidential nature, I could only inform my Huntsman that I wished to speak with Merlin. While it is known throughout the realms of the Merlin's ability to see the future, it is the past about which I am most interested. Therefore, you, my young master Emrys, are not of much assistance in this and you," Regina paused at looked pointedly at the young woman in a show of her control of the situation. "I'm sorry, you were not introduced properly."

"I am Niviane, priestess of the Lady of the Lake on the Isle of Avalon."

"Yes, I've heard much of your fair isle. As I was saying Niviane, you and your young charge Emrys are of course welcome here. However, while I conduct business with Merlin Caerfyddin, I'll have my Huntsman show you the palace and grounds. Perhaps Emrys would like to meet my son as they are of an age and perhaps they could spend some time in the orchards playing?"

As she said this Caerfyddin turned and smiled at Niviane and said, "Oh, may I go to the orchard. I would like to meet the prince."

Regina looked between them and felt her anger rise, unsure of what game was being played. She watched the younger woman pat the older man's hand. "Perhaps, later Caerfyddn, but we have been asked here for a purpose."

Regina watched as disappointment crossed his face but he nodded and smiled gently at her. Niviane turned back to Regina and she said, "I am sorry, Your Majesty, but Emrys is not my charge. Rather, it is my sacred duty is to assist Merlin Emrys in teaching Merlin Caerfyddin and insuring the transition occurs as smoothly as possible."

Regina rose from her chair, magic welling quickly as her anger won out over her patience. She raised her hand and Niviane was yanked from her chair and was dangling off the floor as Caerfyddin had a look of panic on his face and said, "Nivi?"

"I will not be trifled with. I am not sure what this little drama you are enacting is for but I asked you here to gain some information, not be subjected to some farce. I will have my answers."

Emrys waved his hand and Niviane gently drifted to the floor, Regina was momentarily stunned that her magic had been blocked. She turned to him and he stood hands in the air. "Your Majesty, I have no wish to engage in a confrontation with you. Your power is known across the kingdoms and even now at the height of my powers—"

Regina laughed. "The height of your powers? You are a mere boy. I see before me a priestess of a dying religion, an imbecile old man, and a boy who, while parroting the speech and affects of a wise elder is still a child. What do you seek with this charade?"

"We seek nothing. It is you who asked us here, and if we are able, we'd like to help you find the answers you seek. But from your reaction you seem unaware of a key element of those that fulfill the role of Merlin."

Regina stood, impassive, magic at the ready.

"Merlins live backwards in time," he continued. "It gives us insight into the future within our lifetimes, but leaves us little of the past."

Regina shook her head, feeling suddenly like it was she, not Emma who had drunk too much last night. "What magic could accomplish this?"

Niviane gestured for Regina to sit. After hesitating she did, more intrigued by the very idea than angry. Niviane continued, "Very ancient magic; very powerful magic. But it is nothing we control. One of our tasks as priestesses is just to insure that the magic can flourish."

Regina looked at Emrys's rich green eyes and saw in them a wisdom that belied his physical appearance and when she saw the wide eyes of Caerfyddin looking nervously at Nivianne they seemed more a child's than those of someone of advanced years.

She looked again to Emrys. "You are the Merlin of King Arthur's court?"

The boy smiled sadly. "No, he was my predecessor, Merlin Ambrosius. Perhaps you know the tale of Nimue?"

Regina nodded remembering the tale of one the most powerful sorcerers of his age being trapped by a false lover. "Yes, it didn't end well for him. But I was unsure if it was just a story or not."

It was Niviane who answered. "It was not. But Emrys has fulfilled his duties as expected and soon will be ready to retire the mantle of his office. What is it that you wish to ask?"

"Twenty-eight years ago, in the White Kingdom a child was born to Queen Snow White. The common tale told, which I for years took as truth, was that she bore a son who died soon after birth because of the curse I cast upon her and her consort. However, certain information has now come to light that she, in fact, had a daughter and that the daughter was taken from the palace to be raised in secret. You, Merlin Emrys are, according to the most reliable source, the one who carried that child to where she would be raised. Where did you take her?"

The boy sighed. "I am afraid that I cannot answer that."

Regina's voice deepened as she said, "I can assure you that I mean no harm. As I am sure the story of my cursing Snow White to never see any child she gave birth to grow up is well known among the kingdoms. But that was many years ago and I have let my vengeance be sated by the knowledge that I took what she loved away just as she was responsible for taking mine. So I ask you is it that you cannot or will not tell me?"

"Cannot. I remember the future, but not the past. My time here is now approaching the point where my memories became less sure and I cannot always tell what is a memory and what is essentially a memory formed from what I am told happens."

Regina's heart sank as she realized that once again she had run into a dead end. But in her calmest voice she said to her guests, "Our business is concluded then. For your trouble and in appreciation of your willingness to meet here with me, I will see that you are well provided for your journey home."

Emrys laughed and it reminded Regina of Henry's laugh. "I cannot tell you the events of the past but I can say that your information is likely correct — that I was the one to bring the child to her adoptive home. But perhaps you can find out from a portal jumper named Jefferson — I know he often escorted me on my portal journeys."

"The Mad Hatter? He was never very stable to begin with and his time in Wonderland left him a blathering idiot who can likely confirm only his own hat size at this point."

"I see you know him," the boy chuckled knowingly.

"Yes, but perhaps you could explain to me how it is that you cannot remember something as important as bringing a child of a queen in secret to be raised by another because of a curse, yet you can remember that you spent time with a portal jumper and why you think it is likely that my information is true."

"Because of my memories of the future. I will see Snow White numerous times in the next year and she will thank me repeatedly for the service I did for her family. She is never specific what this service is but it would seem likely that taking her child to somewhere safe seems to be a reasonable explanation for her genuine gratitude to me. As to Jefferson… I will see him one more time and he will reassure me that he has enjoyed our years of portal travels together."

"Well, it was not what I was hoping, but it is better than what I started with, so thank you."

"I will hazard a guess that you seek answers because of the Prophecy of Hearts." As he said this he held up his hand delaying the response Regina was forming. "You do not need to confirm or deny as I will tell you I have no direct memories of the outcome or even its accuracy, both because it does not directly impact me as this is the only time we will meet, but also because my memories will become less and less reliable in the next couple of years. I wish I could better answer your question, but perhaps I can provide you with information you didn't know to ask for."

Regina felt her heart beat more rapidly. "I am not one to turn down information."

He nodded and continued. "As a child among adults, people either forget your presence and reveal things unthinkingly around you or they shut you out of the most important conversations to protect you. In my last visit to the White Palace, I will overhear that Rumplestiltskin has offered something of importance to Snow White for his freedom and it seems likely that as in many of his schemes he will get what he seeks. I do not know what he will offer, or if indeed he gains what he desires, but you should perhaps prepare for the worst. I understand you have many reasons to be concerned should this come to pass."

At the mention of the imp, Regina felt her temperature increase. It did not surprise her, however, that the two idiots would somehow fail to keep him imprisoned. She smiled at Emrys. "That is valuable, indeed. While it is not guaranteed, it is worth a donation to the sanctuary at Avalon."

Niviane said quietly, "Such generosity is appreciated, but Merlin did not share what he knows to gain financially."

"And it was not offered as such."

Emrys continued. "While I will not give details, I have to warn you that in the near future you will meet a man who will offer you what you believe you need. Do not take his offer as he intends harm not help."

Regina found herself disappointed by being offered yet another riddle. "Thank you, although I fear it may be too vague to be of much help."

The sandy haired boy offered only a smile but all heads turned to Caerfyddin when he started talking. "Wood and paper. Wood burns revealing paper. Wood and paper. Wood burns revealing paper. Selfish, cowardly, and false is wood, but paper reveals all."

Before Regina could ask, Niviane said, "He has not learned to sort all his memories yet — he has a lifetime of them and sometimes he just will start talking about images he sees but doesn't understand. I would not worry to much about them."

Regina nodded but she found it unlikely that somehow it wasn't connected to something in her future. If she has learned anything from her time with Rumplestiltskin it was that there was rarely anything that happened randomly.

When she stood, the others did as well. "I thank you for your time and patience. Someday, Niviane, I would love to be able to talk with you about how the Merlins are selected and so many other things."

The woman smiled. "Those are mysteries which we are forbidden to reveal, but perhaps the Lady would welcome such conversation with a woman of your power. I am sure you would be most welcome in Avalon."

The Huntsman was waiting at the door and as they made their way down the corridor, Regina returned to the room. "Mirror."

"She's still sound asleep if that is what you are going to ask me."

"I see your prophetic skills are as lacking as manners. I need you to find that complete crackpot portal jumper, Jefferson and then send men to bring him to me."

"You don't think he'd just come visit with a nicely worded invitation? I'm sure he's completely forgotten about all that assorted nastiness between you."

"He has information I need and I have something he wants, so just get him here."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Anything else?"

Regina's head was pounding and she needed to get out into the fresh air.

"Yes, have food brought to my rooms for the constable. I am going to the stables."


End file.
